


Arigatou!

by melib2



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: Por fin la boda del Maou se hace realidad pero tras el que parece ser el dia mas feliz en la vida de Yuuri y Wolfram esta por ser el comienzo de una guerra...
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Other(s), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Murata Ken, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Como se que me amas?

Como se que me amas?? Capitulo 1

Dos días antes en el castillo pacto de sangre...

-Wolfram! Espera que aún no termino de hablar!

-No quiero escucharte mas Yuuri!! Si sigues así yo...

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación esperando el fin de la discusión están los hermanos y madre de Wolfram

-Conrad por que están discutiendo esta vez??

Cheri sama pregunta ya fastidiada de esta conducta por parte de la pareja real, para ser honestos entre mas se acerca la fecha de la boda peor se ponen...

-al parecer a Wolfram le ha molestado algo relacionado con la luna de miel pero estoy seguro que su majestad logrará controlarlo... 

Una pequeña mueca de preocupación asomo su rostro al decirle esto a su madre, sabe mejor que nadie las verdaderas razones del malestar entre Yuuri y Wolfram, Conrad convenientemente no les ha mencionado los problemas con la frontera sur nacidos del disgusto por la futura boda del Maou con un hombre, lo que amenaza la posibilidad de que la pareja pueda salir de viaje de luna de miel debido a las manifestaciones en contra, la inminente cancelación del viaje a Wolfram lo ha molestado enormemente pues piensa que todo esto se debe a que Yuuri no quiere estar junto a él por que se siente avergonzado de su relación cuando en realidad el pobre Maou esta acostumbrándose a la idea de tener un esposo, verlos tan endebles lo hace sentir muy mal es por esta razón que se ha negado a comunicarles lo ocurrido en dicha localidad temiéndose una escandalosa cancelación del evento si se enteraran, haciéndoles creer que es debido al mal tiempo que no es conveniente que viajen esperando que con el paso de los años y el carisma de la pareja esta situación sea aceptada favorablemente, pero esto no es todo el problema, sumemos las circunstancias de que Yuuri deberá decidir si regresara a la Tierra para comenzar sus estudios universitarios al poco tiempo de realizado el matrimonio dejando solo a su futuro marido o si se quedara de forma permanente en Shin Makoku y por si fuera poco su prometido y futuro esposo quiere toda su atención en él ... en conclusión Yuuri no la lleva nada fácil en estos momentos previos a su boda y olvide mencionarles que su deber como futuro seme también pudieran causar ciertos estragos en los nervios del chico.

-espero que tengas razón Conrad (Cheri sama prosigue su platica sin notar esa pequeña mueca en su hijo que tantas cosas le esconde) esto tiene que solucionarse cuanto antes, por que cada día los gritos se vuelven mas fuertes y Greta no puede concentrarse en sus estudios, los soldados andan temerosos y las doncellas solo cuchichean, debemos tener una platica con Wolfram inmediatamente acerca de sus deberes como esposo: Gwendal tu serás el encargado de hablar con él

Cheri sama le cede la palabra a su hijo mayor quién abre los ojos de par en par temiéndose lo peor 

-Yo no tendré ninguna plática de sexo con Wolfram!!

Gwendal enérgicamente se niega a semejante labor educativa, poniendo un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas solo de pensarlo.

-pero Gwendal no ves que toda esta tensión es provocada por la falta de experiencia en la pareja? tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ...ustedes como mis hijos mayores tienen la consigna de ayudarme a educar a su hermanito así que Conrad estará contigo mientras hablas con él

Cheri sama pone una carita de compungida que hace ceder a sus hijos además para que negarlo los problemas serían aún menores si los chicos tuvieran un poco mas de intimidad en la cama, la tensión sexual entre ellos puede ser cortada hasta con un cuchillo.

-PERO MADRE!!

Intenta Gwendal replicarle sin mucho éxito y mejor baja su tono de voz para no ser escuchado.

-Que vamos a decirle a Wolfram!!??

Tan solo de pensarlo Gwendal siente un gran stress esta bien que este casado pero eso no lo hace la persona mas experta y Conrad bueno él... prefiere ni pensarlo tampoco por la cercanía con la pareja es mejor no imaginarse cosas tan intimas pero su madre no los dejará ir así de fácil

\- lo que le dirán es como hacer feliz a su esposo!!! y les recomiendo que comiencen ya mismo

Justo en ese instante la puerta del dormitorio se abre violentamente, dejando salir a un frustrado Wolfram que al mirarlos a todos se enfurece aún mas

-se puede saber que hacen todos ustedes aquí??

-Wolfram cariño te buscábamos para arreglar algunos detalles de la boda 

-eh?? Detalles!!??? Si el necio de allá dentro no quiere saber nada al respecto de nuestra boda

Señala el interior de la habitación donde se puede ver a Yuuri bastante cansado después de discutir cosas "sin sentido" o relativas al sexo que diga a la luna de miel con su prometido...

-tus hermanos mayores te llevarán de paseo para que te calmes un poco, mientras yo platicaré con su majestad chiao!!

Cheri sama hábilmente se mete en la habitación de Yuuri y Wolfram para zafarse de la conversación de educación sexual con su pequeño que luce bastante enfadado por no decir altamente... molesto 

-y bien de que se trata esta vez??

Conrad es el primero en animarse a hablar ante la amenaza de hermano que tienen enfrente, juraría que el chico es una bomba apunto de estallar así que sus movimientos deben ser muy exactos

\- Wolfram hay algo que puede ayudarte a bajar la tensión de la boda, se que son tiempos confusos para ti por eso iremos a la biblioteca a platicar de ciertos detalles

Extiende una amplia y tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras Gwendal esta preguntándose cual será el plan de su hermano?? sin embargo los sigue hasta la biblioteca sin decir nada mas, confía en la experiencia de Conrad para manejar a los inquietos chiquillos, así que una vez ahí placidamente sientan a Wolfram para comenzar a hablar con él.

-Wolfram lo primero que debes saber es que gritando no lograras que tus temores se disipen solo los haces mas evidentes

-Conrad!! De que hablas!!???

Wolfram se levanta furioso y abochornado ocasión que aprovecha Gwendal para intervenir

-lo que Conrad intenta decirte es que así no ganarás el amor y la pasión de su majestad y si no aprendes a comportarte su unión no se consolidara nunca

Gwendal termina por enunciar estas palabras que tranquilizan de inmediato a Wolfram, quién a decir verdad, claro que esta inquieto por la boda y sobre todo por como debe comportarse con su esposo en momentos tan íntimos.

-no creí que llegaría a sentirme de esta forma pero...cuando estoy cerca de Yuuri me congelo y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es ponerme furioso, por que no parece estar interesado en sacar nuestra relación adelante...

Un lindo rubor cubre su rostro, ahora lo tienen justo donde esperaban...

-Wolfram, no estarás presionando demasiado a su majestad Yuuri??  
No crees que esto también lo asuste?

-Conrad! Yo... no lo había pensado!! he esperado tres años para este momento y nunca creí que él estuviera asustado de mi.

-es obvio que para los dos es difícil entregarse por completo, pero deben recordar que no son la primera pareja real de hombres, así que no hay motivo para sentirse avergonzados

Sentencia Gwendal con tranquilidad mientras observa un viejo estante al fondo del salón y que parece Conrad le muestra de forma insistente pero discretamente, es ahora que entiende por que están en ese lugar.

-y que debo hacer??

Un compungido Wolfram pregunta desde lo mas hondo de su corazón

-por lo pronto intenta ser mas paciente con él y prueba ser cariñoso en vez de reprenderlo por todo.

Conrad comparte su receta secreta con Wolfram, el ser paciente y cariñoso siempre le ha dado resultado con Yuuri.

-pero como logro eso?? Si con trabajos tengo su atención

Wolfram mira a sus hermanos con ojitos interrogantes esperando un milagro y Conrad señala a su hermano mayor que libro debe tomar.

-lo que harás es leer este libro y así aprenderás como...no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo comprendas

Gwedal da la vuelta y toma del viejo estante un libro bastante pesado que deposita sobre las piernas de Wolfram

-y esto que es??

Lo recibe temeroso y comienza por leer la portada

-es "el arte de amar a un hombre mazoku", este libro lleva aquí generaciones lee y aprende como tratar a su majestad

Tras decir esto Gwendal hace una seña a Conrad dejando solo a Wolfram con un sonrojo innegable!!

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh esto es para que medite y aprenda sobre mi papel de amante sumiso!!!!!!!!!! Incluye técnicas de amor!!!Esperen yo...

Se escucha cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca: misión cumplida! Ahora solo resta esperar que Wolfram comprenda el mensaje 

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Yuuri, Cheri sama también intenta disipar los temores de su majestad

-Yuuri heeka??

-Cheri sama!!

Lo saca de sus profundos pensamientos de frustración, donde se pregunta por que nunca logra hacer feliz a Wolfram con nada??

-no te preocupes mis hijos estarán con Wolfram hasta que se calme, por que no me cuentas que sucedió? tal vez pueda ayudarte

Cierra la puerta y se acerca a su majestad con su típico caminar sexy y contoneo de caderas

-Wolfram, ese chico!!!! no se por que se empeña tanto en que las cosas deben ser perfectas!! Solo tengo 18 años! y muchas responsabilidades! Un país que regir, una hija que cuidar y además una boda!!

-calma su majestad! Todo es por que mi hijo lo ama y desea hacerlo feliz

Este comentario por parte de la antigua Maou lo pone rojo como tomate el solo pensar en Wolfram de esa forma...

-Cheri sama!!! No me diga esas cosas! Yo...yo...se que él tiene sentimientos por mi pero...

La mujer se acerca y lo sienta en la orilla de la cama

-es cierto que ustedes son muy jóvenes pero ya hace tiempo que su majestad es mayor de edad y decidió que este palacio seria su casa, que Greta sería su hija y que mi Wolfram será su esposo

Aceptando esos hechos Cheri sama tiene razón el gran Maou ha sido derrotado por primera vez...

-ahhhhhh! y que debo hacer? Cuando estoy con él todo se descontrola y siempre esta a la defensiva nunca me deja decirle nada!

-en unas horas iremos a la tierra por sus padres majestad sería un buen momento para que hablen y se confiesen sus sentimientos antes de la boda, si mi hijo se comporta a la defensiva es por que siente miedo de perderlo pero debe ser paciente yo se que usted siente...

Yuuri no la deja terminar, no esta para hablar de lo que siente por Wolfram y menos con la madre de este, se levanta de la cama en modo robotico y se dirige hacia ella

-arigatou Cheri sama! Prometo intentarlo! no lo haré enojar mas y seré condescendiente con él, entendido y anotado.

-en ese caso mi misión esta cumplida

Cheri esta apunto de retirarse cuando se gira sobe sus tacones para decirle algo extra a su majestad

-Majestad una cosa mas... con mi experiencia en el campo del amor también seria recomendable que para bajar "la presión" antes de la boda se den un fajesito ^^ lo pueden hacer en cualquier momento en que se encuentren solos yo me encargaré de que nadie los moleste

-queeeeeeeeee???

-jajajaja es la mejor forma de bajar la tensión sexual antes de la boda majestad a menos que se le ocurran otras tetras para engatusar a mi niño ^_^ lo dejo todo en sus "manos" maou heeka

Cheri sama cierra el ojo pícaramente y se va dejando al pobre Yuuri en estado de SHOCK

-será posible que...que...Wolfram y yo tengamos relaciones antes de la boda!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pero que estoy pensando

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

No definitivamente no podía pensar en eso ahora

Pasada la tarde ese mismo día y después de cumplir con algunas obligaciones impuestas por Gunter, Yuuri regresa a su habitación para buscar a su prometido pero se sorprende al ver que esta aún no ha regresado de la platica con sus hermanos mayores, lo único que espera es que la molestia en el rubio haya aminorado en el transcurso de esas horas, es cierto lo que decía Wolfram, en muchos momentos no se sentía capaz de seguir con el plan de la boda adelante, le era muy difícil imaginarse viviendo de forma indefinida en Shin Makoku como esposo y rey, una parte de él se resistía pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ese precioso chico que tanto le atraía, fue en esos momentos de su meditación que Conrad entro a buscarlo.

-Su majestad esta bien?? Yuuri me escuchas??

Sacudió dulcemente el hombro del chico que ni siquiera lo había escuchado tocar la puerta

-Conrad?? Pero que haces aquí? donde esta Wolfram??

Preguntó Yuuri con algo de preocupación en el rostro

-Wolfram esta tomando una lección de modales ahora mismo, lo mas probable es que no regrese si no hasta el día del mañana, por el momento me gustaría mas que me compartas tus pensamientos...que estas pensando majestad??

Yuuri sonríe sutilmente a Conrad y comienza a sacar todas esas dudas de su alma

-Estoy confundido Conrad, me pregunto si esta boda es realmente lo correcto, al ver a Wolfram tan exaltado no se si seré capaz de hacerlo feliz además no se si quiero casarme

-Yuuri

Lo mira comprensivamente y acaricia su cabeza antes de proseguir

-lo que sientes es normal y se llama miedo, pero no puedes dejar que te domine, es ahora cuando debo decirte un secreto

Yuuri lo mira expectante

-un secreto Conrad? de quién? de que se trata??

Se sienta a lado del chico y pacientemente comienza a hablarle

-un secreto tuyo majestad, recuerdas cuando llegaste a Shin Makoku por primera vez??

-si, lo recuerdo

Yuuri lo mira sin saber bien que quiere decirle Conrad con esto, que puede saber de él, que él mismo no sepa?? Y que tiene que ver su llegada a Shin Makoku??

-y recuerdas también la primera vez que viste a Wolfram??

Yuuri se sonroja un poco ante la visión de ese hermoso chico rubio asomándose por las escaleras de palacio, tan retador, tan prepotente, tan Wolfram 

-etto si lo recuerdo pero a donde quieres llegar ¿?

-el Maou que vive en ti, es quien escogió a Wolfram como su pareja, esa parte de ti que no tienes tan conciente es la parte que ama a Wolfram y desea tenerlo contigo desde la primera vez que lo viste.

El asombro en la cara de Yuuri es indescriptible

-pero como? estas diciéndome que yo lo escogí en ese momento como mi pareja??

-así es Yuuri al momento de verlo te enamoraste de él pero tu parte conciente se negaba a tomarlo por eso tu otro yo... reacciono ^_^

-noooooooo vamos!! no irás a decirme que por eso yo lo abofetee?? Te recuerdo que él insulto a mi madre y yo...

-pudiste darle un golpe en el estomago pero en ese instante tu parte no conciente decidió por ti...

Yuuri esta mas confundido ahora, será verdad que el espíritu del Maou que habita en él, decidió hacer suyo a Wolfram a cualquier precio?? Lo escogió aún antes de estar conciente de sus sentimientos por el rubio??

-no tienes que pensarlo tanto Yuuri, solo acepta que lo quieres, que él será tu pareja y lo harás muy feliz, para Wolfram también fue difícil aceptarlo, pero no tardo tanto en hacerlo por que se enamoro perdidamente de ti y decidió aceptar la voluntad del maou, tu voluntad majestad

Yuuri recapacita esas palabras dichas por Conrad, aún si el Maou lo decidió por él, él es el mismo Maou lo que quiere decir que el decidió tener a Wolfram para hacer una familia.

-y que debo hacer ahora Conrad??

-tienes que decírselo Yuuri, no tengas miedo de amarlo solo así alcanzarán la verdadera felicidad

-como se supone que yo...??

-en realidad yo solo vine a avisarte que la cena esta lista majestad, creo que tener el estomago lleno podrá ayudarte a pensar mejor que hacer.

Conrad sale de la habitación dejando convencido al Maou del amor que siente por su prometido y que además le era desconocido, su deber como amante consiste en buscar la felicidad de su pareja antes que nada.

La cuestión para Yuuri es como debe hacerlo??

u_u u_u u_u

Encerrado en la biblioteca Wolfram estaba leyendo atentamente las instrucciones en el libro, no hacia falta aceptar de nuevo, que su falta de tacto y a veces hasta violento comportamiento eran el resultado del deseo que siente por el maou, por fin había podido reconocer que de verdad necesitaba de su protección y su cariño pero siendo tan orgulloso le costaba trabajo ser el sumiso en la relación, ceder en momentos tan cruciales, pero así tenían que ser las cosas y debía ponerlo en practica y cuanto antes mejor, además el chico poseía un gran secreto sabido únicamente por la médico de la familia, tenia la capacidad de poder procrear, no es que fuera una cosa muy rara (en Shin Makoku) es que Yuuri nunca se lo había preguntado, así que debía ser mas cuidadoso en su futuras relaciones intimas con el moreno, por lo cual no sería conveniente pasar la noche juntos hasta después de la boda, no fuera de malas y después todo se cancelara dejándolo en una precaria situación, lo que implicaba un sacrificio enorme por parte del mismo rubio que ya tenia suficientemente caliente la cabeza como para seguir aguantándose las ganas, pero sin duda alguna de que valdría la pena el sacrificio a la hora de consumarse el matrimonio lo valía, solo esperaba que sus temores no se hicieran realidad: quedar en estado y ser rechazado por el maou son cosas que no podría soportar, pero si tan solo Yuuri le diera una señal de que lo que quería todo sería tan diferente, podría enfrentar lo que sea.

Si bien lo predijo Conrad, Wolfram seguía sin aparecer, aún en la hora de la cena este no dio señales de vida, lo que dio un respiro a Yuuri que apenas y comió mientras seguía preguntándose como hacer sentir amado a su prometido, los hermanos de Wolf así como su ministro se preocuparon al verlo tan dudoso y callado ni aún con la pequeña Greta mirándolo consternada parecía despertar de su abrumador problema, reunidos en consejo casi militar después de la cena decidieron que Gunter sería el encargado de ayudarlo, después de una larga platica con Gwendal y Conrad han determinado que por su experiencia en relaciones hombrexhombre es el mas indicado para hablarle y darle lecciones de amor a su majestad antes de la boda después de todo para eso era su ministro si le había enseñado todo acerca de la historia de Shin Makuko esto sería pan comido ne?? y debía darle ese pan lo antes posible ya que el chico se muestra extrañamente ansioso al respecto de su papel como esposo.

Así que el fiel ministro se armo de valor y determinación para luego ir a buscarlo...

-Majestad hace frío por que no entra en sus aposentos??

Lo encontró en un silencio casi sepulcral mirando el horizonte desde su balcón, con tantas interrogantes en su interior, no podía esconderlo mas: estaba asustado.

-estoy bien Gunter gracias por preocuparte...

Lo mira todo acongojado de verdad le cuesta un gran esfuerzo entender sus sentimientos y acomodarlos dentro es aún mas complicado para el chico, por eso intenta ser un consuelo.

-mañana deberá ir a casa por sus padres sería conveniente que descanse majestad, dígame si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo esta será nuestra última lección sobre su comportamiento antes de la boda.

-Gunter, me pregunto si tu sabes (se apena mucho de tener que preguntarle esto a su ministro pero ya que le dio pie para hacerlo debe aprovechar ¿no?) ¿tu sabes como hacer sentir seguro a un hombre, al hombre que tendrás a tu lado por el resto de tu vida, como le haces sentir que lo quieres pero que no sabes como demostrárselo?? ¿Hay acaso una guía de los pasos que debo seguir en estas circunstancias??

-heeka! (que cosa le dices a su majestad cuando te hace semejante comentario personal y en confidencia?) lo que creo que debe hacer es tomarlo en sus brazos y dejarle sentir sus besos y caricias con gran fuerza, no necesitan saber mas solo deben comenzar por tocarse...y dejarse llevar.

Gunter se abraza así mismo y con unos tiernos ojitos en forma de corazón enuncia estas palabras, que créanlo o no están llenas de verdad, que mas da como lo hagan si están juntos!! pero Yuuri lo mira aun con mas interrogantes: se dice fácil ve y abrázalo, ve y bésalo, pero hacerlo es otra cosa

-Gunter tu has estado con un hombre alguna vez? Etto en la intimidad?? ( ups!! pero que acabo de decir??) Lo lamento yo no quise ser indiscreto Gunter si no quieres contestarme...

Apenado Gunter baja la cabeza y mira sus pies, no solo por que se siente muy atraído hacia su majestad si no por que es verdad que sabe lo que es ser tomado por un hombre y por que se ofreció ayudarlo por lo tanto debe contestarle con la verdad.

-si

Gunter contesta en un bajo tono de voz y con color carmín en sus mejillas, lo que hace sincerarse aún mas a Yuuri y volver a preguntarle:

-que espera él que yo haga??

Gunter lo mira sin saber que responderle a ese hermoso niño de mirada seria, que de verdad esta intentando con todas sus fuerzas entregarse al amor de su vida, por una parte es tierno y por eso mismo no puede decirle como amar, quitarle esa ingenuidad eso es algo único en cada uno y muy intimo, para él fue una experiencia llena de magia, la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con su cuerpo, lo feliz que se sintió al ser tomado por primera vez es algo que quisiera compartirle a su majestad pero también es algo indescriptible.

-yo yo....yo debo retirarme ahora!! La lección se ha terminado jojojo Se ha hecho muy tarde y debe dormir, creo que si descansa encontrara la respuesta a todas sus dudas, pero si no...bastará con que pruebe los labios de su amado para saber lo que tiene que hacer... buenas noches Yuuri Heeka

-pero yo aún quiero saber

-solo se tu mismo Yuuri

El pelimorado sale de la habitación un poco mas que solo apenado, esta sumamente nervioso, aunque de verdad quería decirle a Yuuri como hacerle el amor a su futuro marido, a final de cuentas el pudor y la ingenuidad de su señor terminaron por hipnotizarlo no dejándolo razonar en lo absoluto.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar y que esas dudas normales se disipen una vez que tenga a su novio enfrente, cara a cara, estarían listos a aprender juntos el arte del amor.

Un día antes en el castillo pacto de sangre...

La bella luz de la tierna mañana iluminaba toda su habitación, tanteo la cama y se encontró con que el chico rubio había dormido en otro lugar, Yuuri había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, esperándolo y pensando en las pocas cosas sinceras que le había dicho, la platica con Conrad y la lección con Gunter le habían ayudado a darse cuenta, le costaba mucho comunicarse con él, expresarle lo que le hacia sentir en su cuerpo, ahora lo aceptaba, siempre se estremecía ante la mirada tan penetrante del rubio, al terminar de razonar y resumir esto y con algo mas que flojera habitual (mas bien un cansancio del demonio provocado por la falta de sueño) se alisto para ir a buscarlo, pero al intentar salir de la habitación el dueño de su desvelo se le presento en la puerta revitalizándolo por completo en un instante.

-Yuuri yo...buenos días

Wolfram bajo la mirada apenado por todos los gritos innecesarios que le había dado a su Yuuri el día anterior, se había puesto muy intransigente y descontrolado, además de muy celoso y bueno ya saben lo demás y leer ese libro le había ayudado a abrir los ojos, era como un animal salvaje a lado de Yuuri, este lo volvía incontrolable así que ahora intentaría la estrategia de ser mas manso con él Maou.

-Wolfram te iba a buscar, donde has estado? por que no viniste a verme ayer en la noche??

Yuuri también comprendía que esta situación es penosa para ambos por su condición de hombres, ya saben el orgullo masculino así que intenta suavizar la situación entre ellos.

-en realidad quise estar solo y supuse que no querrías verme después de nuestra pelea de ayer, por eso vine a disculparme, de verdad creo que no es conveniente hacer el viaje si las condiciones no son propicias y me retracto de haberte dicho que te daba vergüenza presentarme como tu esposo

Yuuri se percata del increíble sonrojo en su cara además del esfuerzo de contenerse y pedirle disculpas, para alguien en la posición de Wolfram debe ser muy complicado

-Wolfram no hace falta que hagas eso, yo también fui poco considerado, pero si tu quieres aún podemos planear un viaje...

-no Yuuri!!! (que tajante! debía bajar y suavizar el modo de hablar) si estamos en casa será mejor, tu tienes muchos deberes y no podemos dejar a nuestra hija sola 

Pero quien era este rubio sumiso y donde estaba el déspota Wolfram de siempre??

-en ese caso, gracias por comprenderlo

El rubio no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, Yuuri le dio una suave palmada a Wolfram en el hombro y lo obligo a mirarlo directo a los ojos, el momento había llegado tenia que besarlo!! recordó las palabras de Gunter la noche anterior: si en realidad bastaba con solo un beso y ser el mismo esta era la ocasión de probarlo, miraba esos preciosos labios de miel, suplicando en silencio por ser recompensados, se inclino y por primera vez tomo con una mano la cintura de su novio para acercarlo a él, sentía el corazón latir con toda su fuerza, la respiración entre cortada, sudor en sus manos el aliento de Wolfram cerca de sus labios, sus ojos cerrándose mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacia mas pequeña cuando...

-Yuuri!!! Conrad te busca dice que ya es hora de salir por tus padres

La pequeña Greta hizo acto de presencia provocando que Yuuri alejara de forma violenta y espontánea a Wolfram que solo lanzo una maldición internamente por semejante interrupción, tan cerca y tan lejos de esos hermosos labios.

-etto Greta! Ya voy!! Wolfram y yo solo estábamos conversando cuando tu llegaste jaja que cosas no??

la niña no atina ni a contestarle a su padre adoptivo que parece apenado por su presencia y mira detrás de él al pobre Wolfram aun en estado de shock por semejante escena, casi se besan y luego lo dejo así!! Vaya hasta la niña esperaba ya un poco mas de acción entre ellos, Yuuri a su vez esperaba por lo menos no ser asesinado por el hermoso rubio, acariciando su cabeza en un gesto gracioso le extendía la mano para atraerlo hacia si de nuevo y ayudarlo a levantarse mientras la pequeña reía por tan chusca escenita por parte de los dos jóvenes

-Wolfram es hora!! vayamos por mis padres (lo mira con toda la dulzura que puede)

-de hecho Yuuri, (Wolfram se sacude la ropa tratando de regresar a la normalidad y fingir que no esta frustrado después de ser lanzado contra la pared tan abruptamente) había pensado quedarme en el castillo para ajustar los últimos detalles de la boda, determine que no te sería un problema ir con Murata y Conrad mmmpph!! y necesito que me ayudes a que todo salga perfecto, no me es posible estar en todas partes verificando todo o si??

Wolfram levanta la barbarilla simulando su molestia habitual y prosigue con su discurso sin notar un dejo de pena en la cara de Yuuri que esperaba pasar unos momentos a solas con él como le insinúo Cheri sama >_< digo si ya casi lo besa cree poder con todo el paquete pero no te distraigas y sigue escuchando lo que dice tu novio Yuuri ...

-se que no te interesa pero aun faltan muchos detalles por arreglar en el templo de Shinou, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir por nuestros padres y traerlos para la boda Yuuri baka!!!

Es clásico de Wolfram cuando esta incomodo por algo se pone como vieja regañona >_< que precioso es!! Pero Yuuri tiene que conservar la calma y dejar feliz a su hermoso rubio, de alguna manera disculparse por lo que acaba de suceder y la mejor forma es hacer todo lo que este le pida sin objetar mas por la boda.

-hai! Entonces puedes contar con eso Wolfram, te veré esta noche, vamos Greta llévame con Conrad 

-si Yuuri !!

Yuuri toma la mano de la niña y es guiado al jardín del palacio donde ya es aguardado por Conrad, mira a los lejos en el pasillo esa hermosa figura que lo observa atónito y que se pierde en la inmensidad, Wolfram apenas y podía creer que estuvieran de acuerdo, ahora saben que tanto se anhelan y se necesitan.

En el templo Shinou mientras tanto Murata esta aprestándose para el viaje, lleva ya varios días en silencio, meditabundo sobre lo que hará Shibuya con su vida, lo que mas le molesta es el modo en que ignora a ese delicioso rubio que tiene por prometido, lo que daría él por tenerlo a su lado, esos pensamientos lo habían hecho traicionarse así mismo y sacar los peores sentimientos hacia quien fuera su mejor amigo, para que negarlo, lo envidiaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que este desapareciera y le dejará la responsabilidad de cuidar del hermoso rubio, por esta razón es que había hecho hasta lo imposible por crear rumores falsos sobre la pareja, creando mitos anónimos acerca de lo que sucedería en el reino si tan diabólica boda se llevara a acabo, pero nada parecía tocarlos, seguro era obra de Conrad, Gunter y Gwendal que los estaban protegiendo, pero conociendo a Yuuri no le seria difícil manipularlo para que abandone al chico si es que esto significa evitar una guerra con su pueblo, aniquilando así la influencia de los hermanos y ministro del Maou, no le sería tan complicado lograrlo o es que acaso no lo había hecho ya?? por el momento seguiría con su mismo plan, creando el mayor descontento posible en los países vecinos a base de mentiras y cuentos terroríficos para el final someter a Yuuri y lograr que abandone a Wolfram, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para estar a solas con él.

Sumido en ese pensamiento enfermizo fue cuando la sacerdotisa Ulrike llego para notificarle que el Maou se encontraba en el templo listo para emprender el viaje...

-alteza discúlpeme que lo interrumpa pero su majestad el Maou esta aquí

Voltea a mirarla y sonríe como si nada, después de todo quien se atrevería a sospechar de tan calidad sonrisa.

-Ulrike me imagine que Shibuya ya estaría por llegar, iré en un momento podrás decirme si viene con su prometido Lord Von Bielefeld??

La idea de pasar unas horas con su rubia obsesión antes de la boda lo tranquilizaría un poco y quien sabe tal vez hasta podría convencerlo de no casarse pero...

-oh no!! Él se quedará conmigo para los últimos detalles en el templo antes de la ceremonia del día de mañana, esta tan emocionado que quiere que todo sea perfecto 

Estas palabras tan dulces hacen hervir la sangre del gran sabio, que siente una inmensa furia crecer en su interior

-en ese caso... él se lo busco

No le quedará mas remedio que hacer añicos el amor que Wolfram siente por Yuuri y lo tendrá que hacer de mala manera

-lo siento Alteza no alcance a escucharlo

La pequeña sacerdotisa no desconfía de él, ni siquiera tiene una vaga idea de lo que ha estado haciendo a espaldas de todos

-no importa Ulrike yo solo decía que espero que todo salga perfecto en la ceremonia, ahora debo partir

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos de odio, debe poner la mejor cara posible para enfrentarse al estúpido Maou que le ha robado las atenciones y cariños del hermoso Wolfram, al cual idolatra por el inmenso parecido con Shinou y no lo puede evitar su deseo de poseerlo es mas grande de lo que el mismo imaginaba. 

Un par de horas mas tarde Yuuri se encontraba por fin en el hogar de sus padres, mirar la casa en la que había crecido le traía una nostalgia que no sabia explicarse, ya no era mas un niño, a partir del siguiente día se convertiría en un hombre casado...que raro se oía ese titulo!! Apenas y podía creerlo.

-Yu chan!!! Estas aquí!!!

Su madre corrió para tomarlo en sus brazos, su pequeño había regresado

-mamá que no soy un crío!! Me vas a ahogar

-Yu chan!! No seas exagerado además es normal que una mami trate así a sus hijos es mi última oportunidad para hacerlo muy pronto mi pequeño estará casado!!! por cierto donde esta Wolf? no me digas!! se quedo en casa?? llamaré a tu hermano y tu padre: Sho chan!! Uma chan!!! Bajen ya!! Yu chan esta aquí!! Debemos partir para Shin Makoku!!

Mientras la efusiva madre gritaba por toda la casa buscando la compañía de sus familiares y auto contestándose a sus propias preguntas, Murata observaba la escena con mucho recelo lo que no paso desapercibido para Yuuri

-Murata estas bien?? Te he notado muy callado todo este rato, me imagino querrás ir a casa a ver tu familia, nosotros permaneceremos un rato mientras terminan de prepararse para el viaje, por que no vas a descansar??

-Shibuya no hace falta, quiero esperar contigo...si no es molestia

Una oportunidad solo eso quería...

-Majestad, su padre y hermano lo llaman, necesitan darle algo importante

Conrad aparece en la escena e interrumpe la incipiente plática entre ellos.

-Hai iré enseguida...Murata ahora regreso por favor descansa te veo muy agotado

La realidad es que el chico esta que se lo lleva el demonio, ver a Yuuri tan sonriente lo enferma y todos a su alrededor solo buscan protegerlo, no saben como lo detesta y lo cerca que esta de lograr empañar su felicidad.

Pero por ahora es mejor disimular, así Murata se queda solo con Conrad que aprovecha para comentar con él la tensa situación en la frontera sur del país justo lo que esperaba que hiciera pedirle consejo que ironía!! pero por lo menos su maléfico plan estaba dando frutos.

-su alteza, me imagino esta al tanto de lo que ocurre en la frontera sur, los pobladores están en contra del matrimonio del Maou alegando que dos hombres solo traerán desgracia a su gente... que sabe al respecto??

-parece que es solo el rumor de una veja profecía, me he dedicado sin descanso a investigar todo lo referente ha dicho evento pero en las viejas escrituras de la fundación de Shin Makoku no aparece nada al respecto, yo creo que no debe ser mas que un rumor mal intencionado Conrad, no creo que debas preocuparte por algo que no traerá consecuencias, una vez que se consoliden como pareja no habrá problemas, claro que si no lo lograrán entonces tal vez estaríamos en aprietos no crees?? Digo imagínate la indignación del pueblo y de Von Bielefeld

Lanza todo su veneno de forma clandestina, quiere saber la reacción de Conrad ante sus palabras

-su Majestad no haría nada que pudiera dañar a mi hermano o a su gente, claramente no veo ningún inconveniente para su unión o incluso la fundación de su nueva familia, pero si me gustaría pedirle alteza que no mencione este tema con Yuuri o Wolfram y que prosiga con sus investigaciones sobre esa "terrible profecía" necesitamos contrarrestar sus efectos negativos antes de que esto se sepa en otras regiones.

-parece mas una orden que una petición Conrad que acaso no confías en mi? yo también quiero lo mejor para las dos y no diré nada que pueda evitar esa boda o empañar la felicidad de la pareja.

Murata lo mira retadoramente cuando son interrumpidos

-Conrad puedes ayudarme un momento?? La maleta de mi madre es tan grande que será imposible cerrarla y si no llegamos a tiempo al castillo para la hora de la cena Wolfram me matará!!

La voz de Yuuri se escucha desde arriba llamando a Conrad esta conversación ha terminado por ahora...

-claro que confío en usted alteza por eso se que me dirá de inmediato todo lo que sepa del asunto, ahora me retiro, su majestad el Maou me necesita.

El chico lo ve marcharse y justo como se esperaba, Conrad será un pequeño obstáculo si no tiene cuidado, pero ya que no sospecha de él tendrá la oportunidad de deshacerse del hombre y continuar con sus planes, ya encontraría la manera, no por algo es el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos.

De regreso en Shin Makoku, Wolfram seguía verificando que todo estuviera en orden, los salones, las flores, el banquete, la ropa, la cena de esta noche con sus suegros, pero un pensamiento en especial lo tenia exaltado y embobado, había sido solo su imaginación o Yuuri había intentado besarlo esa mañana?? o por la emoción del momento se dejo llevar?? acaso había logrado que Yuuri su Yuuri quisiera besarlo?? Rozando sus labios con los dedos de su mano izquierda de nuevo recordaba el texto que sus hermanos le habían proporcionado el día anterior, aquel libro decía que era importante para el dominante sentir esa conexión implícita en su sumiso, que este le obedeciera y no pusiera en duda sus ordenes, lo que lo dejo recapacitando toda la noche: acaso si él se presentaba humildemente arrepentido por su arrebato conseguiría que Yuuri sintiera simpatía por su persona, es más tal vez hasta un poco de culpa? vaya truco tan sencillo y él sin saberlo!! Sonreía sin parar al pensarlo, no se percataba de como los presentes lo admiraban, se veía simplemente bellísimo!! Es así como lucen los hombres verdaderamente enamorados al añorar al ser amado.

-Wolfran querido! Ya va siendo hora que te arregles los padres de su majestad no tardan en llegar, me muero por platicar con ellos y hacer planes sobre el futuro!! 

Los ojos de Cheri sama se encendían de la emoción

-madre por favor!!! Compórtate, ellos no están acostumbrados... no quiero que hables de nada relacionado conmigo y Yuuri

Un lindo carmín de nuevo en su rostro

-nada hijito no vas a decirme a mi como tratar con mis nuevos parientes, además tu debes de estar cuidando del Maou, y aprovechar para estar solos aún tienen cosas que platicar y hacer, así como esta mañana...

-MAMÀ! Que estas diciendo??!

-ahh nada!! Solo que Greta me contó que ustedes estaban y entonces...

-No Mamà!! No es lo que estas pensando yo solo me disculpe con él y nada mas paso!!

Todo exaltado y apenado el lindo rubio intenta explicarse pero ya se puso en evidencia

-cálmate Wolfram esta noche podrán concluir lo que comenzaron, te aseguro que nadie los molestará, de eso me encargo yo

Con una risa contagiosa Cheri sama deja a su pequeño de pie y con un tic en el ojo...es que acaso su madre estaba loca ¿? Pero en el fondo se sentía agradecido por ese gesto de parte de su progenitora.

En la parte trasera del salón contemplando la dulce escena Gwendal era avisado por uno de sus comandantes de un problema que se hacia mas grande conforme la boda se acercaba: una rebelión se estaba conformando en sus narices poniendo en peligro a su pequeño hermano y por supuesto al maou.

En la habitación de Yuuri en casa de sus padres este terminaba de empacar algunos recuerdos, un bate de béisbol, su primera pelota y una manopla gastada, al mirarlos se sentía mas seguro y hasta estaba sonriendo ante la posibilidad de poder algún día heredar sus mas grandes tesoros a su descendencia!! Pero que barbaridades pensaba?? Tener hijos con Wolf?? Sería eso posible? alguna vez el rubio lo había insinuado cuando Nicola tuvo a su bebé pero tal vez se refería a la adopción y de no ser el caso ya tenían a Greta eran una familia completa era tan hermoso creerlo que no sintió la presencia de alguien mas en el cuarto.

-Shibuya todos estamos listos, solo esperamos por ti

-ahh Murata me entretuve un poco mas de la cuenta pero ya estoy listo también, puedes ayudarme con esto...

Le pasa un bolso pequeño que intriga al moreno

-y esto que es Shibuya?? 

-es un regalo de bodas! Mi hermano me lo dio esta mañana, me dijo que son cosas que necesitaré para estar con Wolfram, quien sabe tal vez sea un maletín médico jeje no puedo abrirlo hasta el día de mañana se lo prometí a Shori

Este comentario hace enardecerse al gran sabio que atacara sin piedad en una de las debilidades del chico frente a el.

-Shibuya tu has pensado en lo que debes hacer en tu noche de bodas con Von Bielefeld??

El chico quedo petrificado...que si lo había pensado!! prácticamente le costaba hasta trabajo respirar de la ansiedad que le provocaba esa piel, tenía miedo de no lograr satisfacer a su amante, de no ser capaz de tomarlo, vamos era primerizo y Wolf también!!

Murata no tardo en leer el temor en los ojos del Maou, como esperaba la falta de experiencia lo aterraba, si pudiera tomar esto como un factor para el fracaso del matrimonio, que pasaría si este no pudiera cumplirle las expectativas a su esposo en su noche de bodas??

-etto yo...creo que se hace tarde Murata

-vamos Shibuya!! No irás a decirme que estar a solas con él te pone nervioso!! No después de los momentos íntimos que me imagino ya han tenido, se han visto desnudos no? es normal eso en las parejas que se aman y llevan tanto tiempo comprometidos así como ustedes

Bingo!! Había dado en el blanco, Yuuri prácticamente palidecía y tragaba con dificultad

-nosotros no...yo no... nunca lo he tocado Murata

Termino confesándose y le dio la oportunidad de destrozarlo

-ahh bueno eso no es malo, tal vez un poco raro pero no malo, ustedes tendrán mucho tiempo para aprender lo necesario solo espero que en su primera noche no lo decepciones, eso puede marcar su relación como pareja, tu entiendes definir las cosas entre ustedes... ( lo mira como cae sobre la cama) pero que imprudencia de mi parte mencionarte eso, espero no ponerte mas nervioso Shibuya estoy seguro que lo harás bien, será mejor marcharnos ya, no queremos que Wolfram se enfade verdad??

Solo una oportunidad esa era todo...

Al regresar al castillo con sus familiares se sentía como si le hubieran sacado toda la sangre del cuerpo, escucharlos platicando tan alegremente, ver a su madre ser recibida por Cheri sama que no dudo un solo momento en ir a abrazarla y hacerla sentir en casa, que pasaría si él no era capaz de hacer feliz a Wolfram? si este decidiera dejarlo por que no puede complacerlo?? Murata tenía razón, en que estaba pensando si en realidad no conoce al rubio... los decepcionaría a todos, no podría soportarlo esto era demasiado se estaba poniendo histérico.

-heeka estas bien??

Aunque la calida voz de Conrad le devolvía un poco de la tranquilidad perdida, a su lado Murata que miraba expectante le recordaba todas sus deficiencias como hombre, por eso aun permanecía sin voz, esperando tal vez... un milagro??

-Shibuya parece que el viaje te ha hecho mal por que no vas a descansar mientras tanto le avisare a Von Bielefeld que hemos regresado

Escuchar la solo mención de ese nombre de la boca de Murata casi lo hace caer... pero

-su alteza no es necesario que se moleste, mi hermano ya sabe de su llegada, esta terminando de alistarse y me solicitó que el Maou suba a verlo, de mi parte les brindo la bienvenida espero que el viaje no haya sido agotador para ustedes.

La intervención divina trajo a Gwendal al encuentro de estos a su llegada al palacio y además con un mensaje de Wolfram, Murata había perdido esta oportunidad pero Gwendal sin duda alguna había salvado a su majestad sin saberlo.

-entiendo iré a verlo

Logro emitir Yuuri en casi un susurro

Subió las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención a toda esa algarabía, no sabía que pasaría el día de mañana con todos sus invitados, lo mas probable es que se despertara su lastima hacia él, por no poder cumplir ni siquiera con su deber como esposo, sería el hazme reír y lo peor es que perdería a Wolfram...

Entro en la habitación se hallo así mismo mirando sobre su cama, un traje negro, elegantísimo, que sin duda alguna había sido preparado por el rubio, sintió una mano rodearlo por detrás y entonces todos sus temores de disiparon estaba en casa, estaba con él

-bienvenido a casa Yuuri (le dijo después de depositar un casto beso en la mejilla del moreno) date prisa todos nos esperan

-Wolfram!!

-después de cenar quiero hablar contigo, nos veremos aquí, de acuerdo??

Yuuri asintió y sin atreverse a voltear dejo de sentir esas cálidas manos que lo abrazaban, unos pasos alejándose y el ruido de la puerta le comprobó que estaba solo pero de alguna manera no se sentía así.

La cena había transcurrido llena de memorables sonrisas, su familia, toda su familia conviviendo alegremente, su hermano, sus padres, los hermanos de Wolfram, su hija y Cheri sama conversaban juguetonamente mientras miradas coquetas por parte de Wolfram eran enviadas furtivamente hacia su persona, en mas de una ocasión se habían teñido sus mejillas con un incontrolable deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, casi no podía esperar a estar solos, su tortura no duro mucho como si la antigua Maou leyera sus intenciones encontró la manera de hacer un tour nocturno por las inmediaciones del palacio, creando así el momento romántico que todos esperaban, excepto claro, por Murata que no logro crear las distracciones suficientes para evitarlo, lo mas importante era que la pareja real se retirará temprano a sus aposentos ya que el día siguiente sin duda alguna sería muy agitado.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos en el que entraron en la habitación fue invitarlo al balcón dejar que esa brisa nocturna disipara sus dudas, de verdad se moría de ganas por abrazarlo pero temía ser torpe y dañarlo, de alguna manera que no sabía explicarse, Wolfram se había transformado en su posesión mas preciada, en lo que mas anhelaba no podría soportar lastimarlo.

-Yuuri??

-EH?? que pasa Wolfram??

Como si no lo supiera, sintió un extraño calor envolviéndolo, que debía hacer ahora?? nunca antes lo ha besado sentía en su interior un nerviosismo que no reconocía propio en el.

Como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza Wolfram no tardo en saber que pasaba con Yuuri, sin decir una sola palabra tomo la mano de este y la guía por su espalda mientras de forma algo torpe juntaba sus cuerpos en un abrazo (vaya ese libro si que había resultado practico).

-Yuuri

Susurro sensualmente mientras decretaba suavemente

-bésame Yuuri

El Maou no hablo!! no podía hacerlo, por eso se limito a seguir las ordenes de su prometido, sujeto con mayor fuerza la espalda del rubio mientras en un impulso junto sus labios, no sabía que mas debía hacer, así que el contacto resulto algo rudo y brusco, intento entrar en la boca de Wolfram que sorprendido creo un pequeño forcejeo entre ellos, juraría que hasta sintió los dientes de su prometido en ese arrebato que el mismo había creado, lo peor es que no consiguió la culminación del beso que tanto esperaba, la vergüenza lo lleno, sabía que no lo lograría.

-Wolfram... gomen yo no se como hacerlo

Se limpio los labios frustrado pero Wolfram solo tenía una mirada tierna y comprensiva, las cosas no resultaron como esperaban en ese primer roce pero era lo lógico por ser precisamente el primero, pero para Yuuri fue demasiado, solo pensaba en huir del rubio no se creía capaz de besarlo.

-Yuuri

Sujeto su ropa y no le permitió irse, de donde saco el valor de hacer eso...ni el mismo lo sabía

-inténtalo de nuevo...por favor

Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y esta vez fue el quien guió el contacto, primero fue quedo, casi imperceptible, cuando lo sintió mas seguro procedió a juntar perfectamente sus labios, dejar que se tocaran por primera vez, acostumbrarse en tan solo unos segundos a esa sensación, para después de una forma gentil darle paso a la lengua de Yuuri al interior de su boca, él moreno respondió de forma positiva, se dejo llevar por el dulce contacto y sin darse cuenta, se estaban besando.

En las inmediaciones de los jardines mientras tanto, los hermanos Conrad y Gwendal estaban comentando la precaria situación en la frontera del país y como esto ponía en peligro a la pareja real.

-Conrad el día de hoy mientras estaban ausentes recibí noticias de nuestras fronteras, uno de mis hombres me informo que las cosas no pintan nada bien, los pobladores están en contra de la boda del maou, la gente tiene miedo de pasar penas, dolor y pobreza, como consecuencia se esta formando una rebelión.

Mirando a los demás invitados Conrad aprovecha para sincerarse con su hermano y quedarse un poco rezagados.

-lo se Gwendal, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, los reportes me llegaron apenas hace unos días Yozak esta ahí, intente investigar por mi cuenta el verdadero estado de la situación y lo único que pude confirmar es que todo se debe a una supuesta profecía, su alteza el gran sabio esta tratando de descifrar el misterio detrás de estos relatos, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que deben de ser inventados.

Conrad finge oler unas flores en el jardín y aprovechan para detener su paso.

-eso quiere decir que tenemos un nuevo enemigo, deberemos ser muy precavidos, el día de mañana habrá un alto control de la seguridad no podemos darnos el lujo de que la ceremonia sea interrumpida

-haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para protegerlos

-supuse que dirías algo así por eso quiero pedirte que no les quites la vista de encima ni un solo momento, no permitas que nadie ajeno a nosotros hable con ellos, Gunter y yo nos haremos cargo del resto

-Anissina sabe esto?

-no, ella puede ser mi esposa pero no le he mencionado lo que esta pasando, así que los únicos que estamos enterados de esto seremos nosotros 4, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para poder solucionarlo, debemos desenmascarar al enemigo lo mas pronto posible

-esta bien, entonces cuenta con que los protegeré, pero ten cuidado Gwendal no debemos ser sospechosos mientras vigilamos, tal vez el día de mañana el enemigo del maou se presente en el palacio no se si será capaz de parar la boda pero si creo que estará aquí.

-entiendo, ahora debemos integrarnos a las actividades o sospecharan, esta noche pondré a Gunter al tanto de nuestra conversación...

Los hermanos de nueva cuenta se acercan a los demás, prosiguieron el paseo planeado por su madre y no mencionaron una solo palabra mas del asunto, como fuera esa boda se llevaría a cabo.

En el balcón de la habitación de Yuuri, la intensidad del momento subía a cada segundo, el beso había pasado a ser un encuentro apasionado de sus lenguas, un intercambio salvaje de saliva, que incluso ya resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios, era increíble lo rápido que aprendieron y mas después de llevar todos esos sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo, ahora los dejaban correr libres en esa pequeña oportunidad, las manos del moreno buscaban frenéticamente la piel de Wolfram, había llegado ya a desabotonarle la camisa y comenzar a acariciar su piel , lo recargo contra la dura piedra de la pared para continuar su labor con la intención de meterlo en su habitación y continuar esa exquisita exploración de sus cuerpos, unos ligeros gemiditos escapaban de los labios de ambos sobre todo cuando sintió los pezones de su compañero endurecerse al contacto de sus dedos, era extremadamente sensible lo cual le resulto en una agradable sorpresa, así que comenzó a darle pequeños lenguetazos en el cuello buscando darle mayor satisfacción al rubio.

-Yuuri, (apenas y recuperaba el aire después de varios intentos por separar sus labios) Yuuri que haces?? Esto no esta bien, mañana podrás hacerme lo que quieras (pero no antes, no señor)

Pero este parecía sordo a las suplicas de su futuro amante, no podía explicarlo pero no quería dejarlo así, necesitaba sentirlo un poco mas, saber si lo que hacía con sus manos era lo correcto para el rubio lo que necesitaba, además podía sentir emerger al maou en el, pidiendo tomar el cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Así que Yuuri no dudo en seguir con su erótica labor...

-Yuuri onegai (volvió a insistir) no me toques ahí ahhhhh

Lanzo un gemido mas fuerte al sentir las caderas de Yuuri pegarse a las suyas mientras este estrechaba su trasero y por encima de la ropa sus miembros se rozaban por primera vez, era simplemente abrumador…

-Wolfram, dime te gusta?? Yo... no puedo evitarlo quiero sentirte...

El problema de hecho es que se sentía demasiado bien!! Lo que alarmo a un casto Wolfram pensó que si seguían así terminarían haciéndolo...

-Yuuri esta noche yo... dormiré afuera 

Esa afirmación por parte del rubio lo saco de concentración

-de que hablas Wolfram?? Dormir afuera de nuevo...por que??

Lo miro buscando una explicación ahora mas que nunca quería sentirlo a su lado

-estoy muy contento... de saber...que tu... (miro en su entrepierna un bulto extraño ^^) que me deseas tanto y aunque suene cursi tengo que decirlo Yuuri, yo quiero llegar intacto a nuestra noche de bodas y así como veo las cosas será mejor pasar esta noche separados...

Un hermoso sonrojo se coloco en todo su esplendor, Yuuri apenas y podía creerlo, que adorable era el rubio y también algo desesperante

-etto yo...creo que me deje llevar un poco, gomen!! No quise obligarte a nada

Lo miro con su camisa toda desajustada, su respiración acelerada y esos maravilloso labios todos hinchados a causa de sus ansiosos besos, por un momento volvió a sentirse torpe, asustado, es que no había podido contenerse era como si una fuerza de atracción irresistible lo llevara hasta el cuerpo de Wolfram tal vez había sido esa la razón por la cual no lo toco en tres años de compromiso.

-Yuuri Baka!!! No estoy diciendo que no quiera hacerlo, es solo que yo quiero que...bueno pensé mucho en como deseo que sea nuestra primera noche juntos como esposos y bueno esto me gusta y bastante pero no quiero hacerlo antes de mañana esta bien??

Una vez mas las palabras de Murata vinieron a su mente, lo que Wolfram había esperado de él, que pasaría si no pudiera cumplir con lo que este había deseado para su primera noche juntos.

-será mejor entonces que te marches

Bajo la mirada y se aparto del rubio

-estoy diciendo Yuuri que no se trata de que no quiera hacerlo, es por que yo también lo deseo que esta noche no dormiré aquí, que me entere que me has malinterpretado, además mañana tienes que lucir descansado no quiero que todos vean ojeroso y agotado a mi esposo antes de tiempo

Este comentario saco una sonrisa instantánea en Yuuri

-y dices que yo soy el baka

-me iré a dormir ahora, te veré mañana en la ceremonia hasta entonces no hagas nada sin mi

Sin decir mas le dio un ligero beso y sonrió sobre sus labios, el joven Maou lo miro partir unos segundos después y fue cuando razono sus palabras

-que no haga nada sin él?? Que no haga nada sin él????!!! Y como espera que me duerma con semejante erección >_< ouch me duele!!

Pero no había otra opción mas que esperar el amanecer del nuevo día este lo llevaría de regreso hasta los brazos de su amado otra vez.

Tampoco era fácil para Wolfram ambos tendrían que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir hasta su próximo encuentro.

El dìa de la boda en el castillo pacto de sangre

Todo era un perfecto... caos!! Invitados de honor por aquí y por allá, cocineros, damas, soldados, todos corriendo de un lado al otro esperando la llegada de la pareja al templo de Shinou, los detalles eran muy pocos conocidos se sabía que Ulrike sería la encargada de efectuar la ceremonia en conjunto con Murata que efectuaría el rol de testigo y debía presentar a los novios delante de la sacerdotisa , los padres del novio, la madre del novio, los hermanos de ambos y su pequeña hija estaban ya sobre sus carruajes camino al templo, la boda en si misma solo podría ser presenciada por unos pocos, ya que es un ritual para la realeza así que los invitados deberían esperar pacientemente el comienzo del festín por tan magno evento, pero por lo menos pudieron ver partir a Wolfram y su cortejo, este lucia un hermosísimo traje blanco con holanes en su mangas, realzado por un broche con el escudo de los Von Bielefeld sumamente elegante, mientras que Yuuri también con un traje blanco impecable, ya lo aguardaba en el interior del templo desde el amanecer, el chico se encontraba bastante ansioso pero tuvo que adelantarse a su pareja muy a su pesar ya que según las costumbres debía esperar por su novio dentro del templo...

Esperar... que difícil se hacia esperar y mas después de su encuentro la noche anterior apenas y creía lo que estaba sucediendo: el rubio lo había incitado, le había dado unas clases de cómo besar y todavía podía sentir la febril piel de este en sus dedos, tan suave y aterciopelada de un blanco tan puro era simplemente maravilloso, le costaba contenerse hasta el anochecer, todo el día estarían en los festejos y parecía una eternidad poder llegar a estar solos pero no podía quejarse tampoco, por lo menos la mañana había transcurrido rápidamente, logro llegar a tiempo para alistarse, colocarse sus ropas con ayuda de su fiel ministro que casi muere por la perdida de sangre ( ya saben como es Gunter ^^U) y prepararse mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer

-Yuuri Heeka, Wolfram esta aquí estas listo?? Ya es la hora

La voz y la sonrisa calurosa de Conrad lo hicieron voltear a mirarlo, pronto serían hermanos, ese hombre le traía una paz indescriptible a su existencia, un gran cariño los unía y el saber que estaba en esos momentos a su lado, no sabía como agradecerle.

-Conrad antes de ir ahí tengo que decirte algo

-te escucho Yuuri

Este se postro en sus pies en señal de respeto mientras le ofrecía la espada mejor conocida como Morgif que Yuuri coloco de inmediato en su atuendo.

-Arigatou Conrad, sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, me ayudaste a comprender lo que Wolfram significa en mi vida

-yo no hice gran trabajo su majestad

Yuuri se agacha y toma las manos de Conrad

-si que lo has hecho, me trajiste aquí esta mañana no?? Has sido mi motor, mi amigo y ahora serás mi hermano, por eso no quiero que te postres ante mi nunca mas, eres mi familia.

Juntaron sus frentes en un gesto por mas enternecedor, Conrad se sintió feliz de compartirlo con Yuuri, pero no podía durar para siempre la boda debía ser llevada a cabo

-ahora guíame Conrad, no quiero que Wolfram piense que lo voy a dejar plantado 

Conrad se levanto y ofreció su candida mano al joven que lo siguió, tenia muy en mente las instrucciones brindadas por Gunter, según la tradición, la ceremonia consistía en presentarse frente a Ulrike, hacer un juramento e intercambiar agua entre sus manos ( el agua es elemento dominante y además es el que Yuuri utiliza al hacer magia) rematarían la ceremonia intercambiando unas sortijas y eso sería todo, estarían casados antes la leyes de Shin Makoku, pero por algún motivo se comenzaba a sentir sofocado en ese traje...

-su majestad detrás de esa puerta le espera Wolfram, unos pasos mas adelante el gran sabio los encaminara ante la presencia de Ulrike, (lo miro nervioso se veía tan lindo con sus manitas sudorosas) Yuuri ten calma todo saldrá bien 

Como si sintiera su nerviosismo le dio un beso en la frente al chico y lo dejo solo para que se tranquilizara, unos instantes después Yuuri abrió la puerta y se topo con la visión de un precioso Wolfram esperándolo, no era un sueño, estaba ahí extiendo su mano para que la tomara e ir en busca del sabio que se encontraba ya en la siguiente puerta la que daba al salón principal donde delante de todos presentarían sus votos de amor.

-Gran sabio venimos para que nos lleves con la sacerdotisa

Dijeron los dos al unísono y se miraron sonrojados, Murata casi se cae de espaldas al verlos, Wolfram lucía simplemente abrumador por tanta belleza y Yuuri , bueno él solo se veía normal pero ante los ojos de Wolfram se veía perfecto.

No dijo nada solo abrió las enormes puertas y dejo entrar a la pareja, caminando delante de ellos y con la mirada de todos los presentes encima llegaron ante la presencia de Ulrike en el fondo del inmenso salón.

-Gracias gran sabio ahora decidme: Quien se presenta ante esta sacerdotisa

-Shibuya Yuuri

-Von Bielefeld Wolfram

-Han venido aquí por su propia voluntad y están dispuestos a unir sus vidas, en la felicidad y en la adversidad hasta el final de los tiempos... este será su sagrado juramento

-hai!!

Contesto un intempestuoso Maou ante la afirmación de Ulrike que solo miro a los presentes y sonrió 

-Yuuri!!!!!!!

Wolfram lo ragaño por lo bajo

-Gomen Wolfram parece que aún no debía decir nada ne?

-solo escucha de acuerdo?

El rubio comenzó a hablar con mucha confianza ante su novio que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba (eso pasa cuando no le pones atención a tu ministro en la lecciones)

-si hemos venido ante ti Ulrike es para solicitarte tu bendición y tu permiso para iniciar nuestra vida juntos, hacemos este compromiso ante nuestros familiares y amigos por que queremos que formen parte de nuestras vidas.

Ups!! Era la hora de los votos y Yuuri no había preparado los suyos O_O y todos esperaban ahora por sus palabras

-etto todo lo que dijo Wolfram es cierto ^^U

Este lo miro con ojos asesinos que no bastaba con eso? etto no??

\- además creo en esta unión por que desde el momento en que te vi supe en mi interior que eras para mi

Se escucho un suspirar por parte de todos los presentes hasta Ulrike descanso después de escucharlo decir estas palabras, vaya!! no había estado mal, el rubio lo miraba embobado y con un sonrojo que lo hacía precioso

-ahora junten sus manos y haremos el juramento del agua

La pequeña mujer tomo de una fuente detrás de ella un poco de agua en un posillo y la vertió sobre sus manos en símbolo de su alianza, los chicos la recibieron acunándolas y entrelazando sus dedos llamando así a la prosperidad.

-esta agua que todo lo purifica es el símbolo de su amor, el mismo que corre libre por los mares y ríos ahora corre por sus venas, sean muy felices majestades no permiten que la maldad la ensucie, gobiernen con conciencia y busquen la felicidad de su pueblo así como si fuera la suya propia

Sonriendo ofreció a la pareja unas finas argollas de oro puro una para cada uno, las tomaron y simultáneamente las colocaron en sus dedos anulares izquierdos y por increíble que les pareciera al hacer esto ya estaban casados

-ante nosotros están sus majestades Shibuya Yuuri y Von bielefeld Wolfram los señores de Shin Makoku

Termino de pronunciarse Ulrike y la alegría se desato en el recinto por que, por fin se habían casado.

La madre de Yuuri y Wolfram junto con la pequeña Greta fueron corriendo a abrazar y felicitar a la pareja, estaban tan conmovidas, la ceremonia había sido bellísima y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti Yuu chan!! Estas casado!!

-lo estoy?? Estoy casado O_O

-Queridos míos felicidades!!

-Mamá!! Me vas a romper una costilla!! 

Replicaba Wolfram sin mucho éxito ante las toscas caricias de su madre, a los pocos momentos sus hermanos e hija también estaban abrazándolos y felicitándolos, no cabían de contentos ante la inminente culminación de la ceremonia pero una mirada llena de envidia también estaba presente y nadie la noto y no pararía hasta separar a los recién casados...

-Hasta que por fin lo hiciste Yuuri pensamos que te desmayarías antes de decir "acepto" jaja!

-etto Shori aún no se bien ni lo que dije

-ahh que mi hermanito tan gracioso, (le dio una palmaditas en la espalda a Yuuri aun en estado de shock O_O) solo espero que Wolfram cuide bien de ti

-claro que cuidaré de mi Yuuri!! No he pasado por tanto para nada seremos muy felices

-mas te vale Von Bielefeld o vendré a buscar una explicación, no te estoy entregando cualquier cosa este es mi hermanito

-Shori... no le digas esas cosas a Wolfram

Yuuri también quiso intervenir pero Gwendal salio en defensa de su ahora rubito esposo y también hermanito >_<

-su majestad Yuuri es uno mas de la familia, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie empañe su felicidad, Shori sama puede irse tranquilo a la Tierra cuanto antes que aquí nos haremos cargo de todo lo que necesite, sobre todo WOLFRAM se hará cargo

-que quiere decir con eso Gwendal Walde?? 

-que no es necesaria su preocupación regrese a su casa 

-Gwendal no hagas enojar a Shori sama

-Conrad de parte de quien estas??

-etto chicos onegai no peleen ^^U

-Yuuri esto es por el honor de la familia Shibuya!!

Apareciendo de la nada Gunter se interpone entre ellos

-Heeka!! Su boda ha sido...Wolfram tienes mucha suerte

El pelimorado seguía llorando de la emoción, mientras los hermanos se disputaban por quien sería el mas indicado para cuidar y velar por el bien del maou, son de esas cosas que nunca cambiarán pero hay otras que aunque no queramos ya no serán las mismas Murata lo sabía pero no se daba por vencido, llegaría su momento de tener lo que tanto deseaba: Wolfram

-calma todos digan chezz y sonrían a la cámara

El padre de Yuuri tomaba fotos de la pareja y la familia unida, un momento grabado que en tiempos futuros los ayudará a salir adelante.

Unas horas después castillo pacto de sangre

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo entre música y comida deliciosa, invitados en fila esperando estar cerca de sus majestades y felicitarlos, ese ritual para Yuuri era una agonía en si mismo, tener tan cerca al precioso Wolfram, rodeado de hermosas flores, en ese bello salón y no poder abrazarlo era pedir demasiado ( por algún motivo todo le parecía extremadamente hermoso al maou >_<) ni siquiera se percato de cuando oscureció, la hermosa luna era ahora la que iluminaba el jardín de palacio embobado como estaba no se dio cuenta de cuando su ahora esposo se había dado a la fuga ... fue al poco tiempo de que partieran el pastel de bodas ( su naricita se había embarrado de betún y el rubio aprovecho para desaparecer de la vista de todos) tal vez había llegado la hora de ir en su busca y perderse juntos ...

Pero como siempre alguien no se lo permitió, Shori lo esperaba desde hacia un rato impacientemente en las escaleras camino a su dormitorio

-Yuuchan!!

-etto Shori!! Pero que haces aquí!! La fiesta esta en su apogeo no te distraigas por mi ve a divertirte hermano ^_^ u

-tengo algo que decirte

-que será??? ( lucia ya impaciente y quien no ¿?)

-no te paralices cuando estés con él en el momento critico abre el regalo que te entregue el día de ayer vale? es una promesa??

-momento critico O_O que diablos significa eso??

-tu lo sabrás cuado llegue, ahora promételo!!

-esta bien lo prometo Shori

Yuuri todo sonrojado accede a la petición de su hermano mayor

-te quiero hermanito se muy feliz

-Oniisama!!

Shori le entrego un tierno abrazo para luego retirarse y dejarlo continuar su camino...

De regreso en el templo de Shinou, Murata estaba mas que furioso, todos se encontraban en el castillo pacto de sangre celebrando, estar presente era el peor de los castigos y lo mas infame era verlo tan feliz, el rubio lucía especialmente espectacular, tan lleno de belleza y gracia, en definitiva Shibuya le era muy inferior, era una lastima que no pudieran cumplir sus votos de amor eterno pero dejarlos que lo creyeran solo haría aún mas cruel la ejecución del plan, la dulce venganza estaba cerca y apunto de comenzar era tonto creer que "su nuevo enemigo" intentaría parar la boda cuando ese es el motor de todo lo que vendría, esa misma noche mientras todos celebraban y sin que notaran su ausencia él saldría a iniciar la siguiente fase : crear todo el caos posible en los países cercanos al reino y en el mismo reino culpando a la pareja de tan crueles actos, lo haría parecer una cosa de la profecía, la gente envuelta en sufrimiento y pobreza pero sobre todo en temor señalaría al maou como el gran responsable de estos acontecimientos y tarde o temprano abandonaría a su esposo en consecuencia para así evitar una guerra, el momento no podía ser mejor destruiría todo a su paso en compañía de un ejercito de sombras, lo haría solo para tener a ese rubito chico a su lado algún día y conociendo la timidez de Shibuya el sexo no sería nada que el mismo no pudiera superar así que en vez de atormentarse por lo que hacen sus majestades en su noche de bodas haría algo mas recreativo , por así decirlo...

En el gran salón del castillo pacto de sangre, las madres de los nuevos esposos ajenas a toda maldad, mirando los alrededores y los invitados conversan amenamente acerca de la ya muy obvia ausencia de los novios.

-Cheri sama los chicos se han marchado ya a sus aposentos y yo que quería preguntarles algo, usted cree que ellos estén...

-que va!! Les llevara un rato conocerse y aceptarse, no es fácil la primera vez pero tienen a su favor ese gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro, se que lo lograrán Wolfram ya esta capacitado mis hijos se encargaron de esa parte y Yuuri tiene mas claro su deber...usted entiende no es así ^^ puede estar tranquila que los chicos de seguro la pasaran bien esta noche...

-yo no hablaba de eso!! Pero es bueno saber que no soy la única que lo cree... no veo problemas entre ellos de ese tipo pero hay algo que me... no me deja tranquila tengo un presentimiento usted no?? Algo raro esta pasando, no hubo manifestaciones de cariño de parte del pueblo de Shin Makuko por la unión de nuestros hijos y la seguridad aquí en el castillo no fue demasiada??

La madre de Yuuri mira el cielo y ve unos bellos fuegos artificiales, sin duda alguna es el final del festejo por la boda y su instinto nunca la ha engañado ella siente el peligro en el aire.

-y de que hablaba entonces ¿? Presentimientos??

-yo le preguntaba si creía que ellos estarían de acuerdo en que me quede a cuidar de Greta un tiempo, quiero asegurarme de que todo marche bien. ^^

-ohh se trata de eso!!! en definitiva no les será un problema que usted este aquí, pero debe saber que las tradiciones entre nuestros pueblos son diferentes aunque hay cosas que no cambian, debemos ayudar a nuestros hijos de alguna forma, ahora mismo iré por Greta para que la llevemos a dormir esta bien??.

Cheri sama extiende su mano a la madre de Yuuri y se disponen a ir por la niña que juega alegremente en el jardín, reflexionando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 2 días así como lo dicho por la mujer a su lado y llegando a una conclusión por mas lógica, es cierto que algo raro esta pasando en el reino no había querido mencionarlo por que sabía que sus hijos mayores no querían preocuparla por el bien de Wolfram y Yuuri, así que lo único que le queda es guardar silencio y ser un apoyo para su familia y que lo que sea que venga los jóvenes amantes puedan afrontarlo juntos, en su pensamiento solo pide que esta noche sea mágica para ellos, que sea el comienzo de una sólida relación capaz de resistirlo todo.

Yuuri entro en su habitación, lo noto todo lleno de arreglos florales que desprendían una fragancia embriagadora, todas eran las flores de wolfram, la luz de algunas velas completaban el ambiente romántico creando una atmósfera ideal para lo que vendría en unos momentos sin duda alguna todos los detalles delataban a su ejecutor, el chico de ojos verdes se había esforzado para sorprenderlo.

Buscó la presencia del rubio mientras se desprendía de su saco, lo coloco en su sitio mientras miraba la cama, llena de velos blancos y con suaves sábanas blancas que invitaban a recostarse sobre ellas era realmente capaz de quedarse embelezado ante todos esos detalles, cuando sintió por detrás las manos delgadas y finas de Wolfram tomarlo de los hombros mientras lo giraba para encararlo, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento apenas capaz de pensar...

Había esperado tanto por este momento, delante de mi en una fina túnica blanca esta Wolfram, mirándome con deseo esperando por mi manos que aún son torpes para tocarlo, solo se que serás mío y entonces puedo perderme en tu hermosa figura que se antepone ante mi mirada asombrada, no puedo hacer nada mas que ahogarme en silencio, dejas caer ese pedazo de tela que es lo único que te cubre y ahora debo comenzar a tocar esa desnudez que se ofrece para complacerme.

Wolfram sonrió complacido, al parecer a Yuuri le gustaba lo que estaba mirando, lo tomo de la mano mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama donde se sentó colocando al moreno de frente así mismo entre sus piernas, despacio comenzó su labor, desvestir a su majestad el maou, desabrocho los botones uno a uno, a su paso dejaba pequeñas caricias en los pedazos de piel liberados, una vez termino libró a Yuuri de esta prenda para proseguir con sus pantalones, no encontró que este se resistiera por el contrario su vista no se perdía de un solo detalle de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto Wolfram se encontró cara a cara con el miembro de Yuuri, se le veía sobresalir en esa trusita negra, poso su mano sobre ella y por primera vez habló

-Yuuri quieres que te toque?

Con leves e incipientes jadeos además de un claro sonrojo el chico asintió

-entonces pídemelo 

-Wolfram ahhh quiero que me toques y quiero tocarte

Bastaron esas palabras para Wolfram quien procedió a subir por completo a la cama haciéndose hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de encima de su compañero que lo veía anonadado, se acomodó sugerentemente sobre la almohadas, abriendo las piernas y ofreciéndose a su pareja dejándolo mirar su sexo excitado por él.

Yuuri por su parte aún de pie en la orilla de la cama termino de desvestirse y le siguió, ahora los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, el ver a Wolfram tan exquisitamente excitado y expuesto lo ponía en un estado fuera de la realidad, de momento aunque estaba asustado eran mas sus ganas de sentirlo.

Se coloco sobre él, primero reviso su cuerpo con la mirada, luego sus manos siguieron el mismo recorrido que sus ojos habían hecho pero no se atrevió a ir mas allá de sutiles caricias que hicieron temblar al ojiverde, para terminar rozándose por completo cuerpo con cuerpo en una rara caricia que igual los hizo estremecerse al contacto y gemir quedamente...

-Yuuri ahhh!! Te sientes bien sobre mi

Wolfram sujeto el trasero del moreno juntando mas aún sus cuerpos acomodando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Yuuri y cerro los ojos, Yuuri por su parte hizo el mismo movimiento y un tierno gesto al sentir esa cálida piel en su mejilla izquierda, era un momento sumamente excitante para los dos y fue aún mas intenso cuando Wolfram comenzó a mover por instinto sus caderas contra las de Yuuri que también correspondió el movimiento.

Para Yuuri era lo mas erótico que le había pasado hasta ese momento de su vida, su dureza y la falta de experiencia le hizo saber que no duraría mucho mas, miembro con miembro en un intimo contacto, se le ocurrió meter la mano entre sus cuerpos y tocarlos, la sensación sobrepasaba todo lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado...comenzaron a gemir fuertemente y sus caderas a acelerar el ritmo, hasta sentirse sofocados, buscando con desesperación alivio, que no tardaría en llegar, los dos estaban goteantes y ardiendo.

-Wolfram, yo...ahhhhh yo...

-yo también Yuuri no te reprimas me gusta ohhhhhh demasiado como me tocas ohhh

Unos momentos mas del frenético e inexperto movimiento de sus miembros uno contra el otro y la liberación llego, Yuuri grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir como algo comenzaba a fluir fuera de el, no es que nunca antes se hubiera tocado o como si nunca hubiera tenido un orgasmo pero hacerlo mientras toca también a Wolfram sobre paso cualquier idea que pudiera tener sobre el sexo era realmente gratificante crear ese lazo entre ellos además de lo bien que se sentía.

Y eso que aún le faltaba lo mejor por venir, se derramo sobre Wolfram, literalmente provoco el orgasmo del rubio que al sentirlo no pudo contenerse mas y termino por llevar la mano sobre la de Yuuri que aún estaba acariciando sus sexos goteantes y de manera rápida los masturbo a ambos logrando la culminación de su propia satisfacción, bombeándola con toda fuerza fuera de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos, seguían abrazados el uno al otro, tensos y apenados, la experiencia había sido muy agradable pero casi no duro por el estado de deseo en el que se encontraban desde la noche anterior y por sus altas expectativas, los dos lo sabían estaban consientes de ello, esa última noche solos después de ese sensual encuentro en la terraza había resultado en todo un suplicio, tener que satisfacerse de la forma que fuera así mismos, pero ahora, en ese momento estaban juntos y avergonzados por la escasa actuación que tuvieron en la cama.

-etto Wolfram

Lo miro todo embarrado de semen, hasta la nariz!!

-que pasa Yuuri

Volteo la mirada mientras este se incorporaba, Wolfram estaba apenado pero por dentro estaba sonriendo

-déjame limpiarte con algo 

Su sonrojo era mas que evidente, tomo un pañuelito y delicadamente limpio las manchas en el cuerpo de Wolfram, parecía tan diferente, hace unos momentos tan apasionado y ahora todo abochornado y hasta libido, sin deseos de mirarlo de frente, no pudo o no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que disculparse, una vez que termino de limpiarlo y limpiarse así mismo lo enfrento

-gomen Wolfram lo hice lo mejor que pude pero yo...

-lo se, no digas nada Yuuri, yo también hubiera querido no venirme tan rápido (el sonrojo en su rostro y ese calor que lo azota por dentro lo delataban) por cierto que no vas a besarme??

De nuevo lo miro directo a los ojos y Yuuri se sintió hechizado!! Que bruto>_< hasta ese momento no lo había besado!! Se olvido por completo dado la excitación que sentía, sin dudarlo al escucharlo se sintió aliviado lo tomo en sus brazos y le regalo un beso dulce, cargado de gratitud y felicidad, Wolfram lo recibió gustoso extrañaba mucho esos labios, sin duda eran adictivos, al sentirlos abrió la boca para recibir la lengua de Yuuri, que comenzó a jugar con la suya en un vaivén muy divertido y agradable, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y a alguien despertando de nuevo, de hecho no solo el estaba excitándose, sentía la saliva resbalar por su barbilla haciéndoles también cosquillas pero si su intención era continuar para Yuuri era un problema seguir...

-oyasumi Wolfram!!

Yuuri se separó de sus labios y se acurruco para dormir ¿? Es que si sigue así le darán ganas de venirse y para ser sinceros no aguantaría la vergüenza de quedar mal otra vez y contenerse es peligroso con ese rubio de ojos verdes a su lado, así que lo lógico era ir a dormir no??^^

-Yuuri??

Lo miro darle la espalda y metiéndose a la cama, de fondo se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales sobre el castillo (vaya y yo que pensé que ese sonido era obra de Yuuri^^)

-que pasa Wolfram?? debemos dormir

-pero...

O no!! justo lo que Yuuri temía no había sido suficiente por un día? Vamos!! Tendrían mucho pero muchoooo tiempo por delante para que desgastarse en una noche, además así podría investigar a fondo y averiguar como continuar sus actividades nocturnas ne?? No quería defraudarlo...

-YUURI!!

La voz algo molesta de su esposito no lo dejaba concentrarse

-etto...si Wolfram??

-no puedo dormir en este estado

-cual estado?? que te pasa??

-podrías mirarme si quiera ¿?

Muy a su pesar y con una extraña erección creciente molestándolo Yuuri volteo a mirarlo

-lo que me pasa es que no estoy satisfecho gran Maou!!! por si lo has olvidado, esta es mi noche de bodas y no pienso dejarte dormir en paz hasta que...

-hasta que... que Wolfram??

Wolfram se metió entre las sábanas rápidamente y coloco su mano sobre el ya despierto miembro de Yuuri mientras junto sus labios hasta casi besarse para comenzar a hablar en un sexy tono de voz

-hasta que estés dentro Yuuri, te quiero sentir en mi, quiero consumar nuestro matrimonio...aún si me duele quiero sentirte

Tomo de nuevo la mano del maou llevándola hasta sus labios y lamió un dedo de Yuuri de forma totalmente sensual, algo nato en el y recientemente descubierto, después de unos segundos guío la mano de Yuuri hacia donde quería ser tocado...

Un nuevo tipo de parálisis jamás vista hasta este día se apodero del maou.... que Wolfram quiere que cosa ¿? Solo pudo sentir sus labios húmedos tomarlo por sorpresa, el chico no se contuvo y mientras él pensaba como resolver este problema sintió dulces besos y mordiditas en su cuello, hombros y pecho, la lengua aterciopelada de Wolf lo volvía loco y cuando llego a sus pezones fue el incentivo que necesitaba, lo aceptaba ese endemoniado ojiverde lo había excitado, así que sin saber como ni cuando salió de su estupor y comenzó a actuar, lo primero que hizo fue detener los besos de su querido rubio y colocarlo boca bajo, para tranquilizarlo mientras lo preparaba repartió mas besos por su espalda, lo segundo por hacer es revisar el terreno y averiguar la forma de sacarle todo el provecho posible, ante si aparecía el contornado traserito de Wolfram, perfectamente redondeado y terso, tan blanco y suave.

-etto Wolfram puedo tocarte aquí

Introdujo el dedo en aquel orificio expuesto ante él, el chico respondió dando un respingo acompañado de un gritito de dolor e incomodidad

-aouch!!

-lo siento yo...

-no te disculpes solo sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo explorando mi trasero pero hazlo rápido onegai! Me muero de vergüenza Yuuri 

-entiendo, pero sabes?? no hay nada que deba avergonzarte, eres muy lindo por donde quiera que te vea, solo encuentro perfección...tu eres mío Wolfram

Tras enunciar estas palabras, Wolfram pudo sentir lagrimitas escaparse rebeldes de sus ojos y no por la incomodidad a la que estaba siendo sometido, lo que lo ponía así era darse cuenta de que Yuuri de verdad lo amaba!! Y lo miraba de esa forma.

Yuuri no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones provocadas por lo que su dedo índice estaba tocando, Wolfram era tan suave por dentro como lo era por fuera, sintió el impulso de meter su miembro en esa cavidad que lo estaba llamando pero no quería lastimarlo, aún podía sentirlo inquieto bajo de si, por eso se acomodo a ahorcajadas sobre el tibio cuerpo, ganaría mas control de la situación, era obvio que no podía meterse a ese cálido interior sin antes prepararlo, fue entonces cuando de golpe recordó la promesa hecha a su hermano, donde había puesto el bendito regalito?? Este era el momento crítico sin duda alguna

Saco el dedo dejando a Wolfram con la respiración agitada, que se quedo con la interrogante en el rostro... que pasaba ahora con Yuuri y que diablos estaba buscando por toda la habitación??

-Yuuri no te quiero molestar pero creo que estábamos en medio de algo?

Wolfram se volteo sobre si mismo para recostarse sobre sus antebrazos mostrando a su vez la inflamada y dolorosa erección que se cargaba

-Wolfram dame un momento, no quiero que te duela tanto y por eso estoy buscando algo importante (miro en un rincón y lo encontró) mira aquí está!!

-que se supone que es eso Yuuri ¿?

La respiración desesperada del rubio se hacia presente

-es un regalo

Miro dentro de la bolsa del misterioso regalo, se halló con una simpática botella en sus manos, era un lubricante especial!! Mas resistente y creado para el sexo anal, además venia con instrucciones de uso, mismas que leyó rápidamente camino a su cama

-Yuuri?? Que es eso??

-no preguntes y abre las piernas Wolfram

Graciosamente lo tumbo en la cama y se acomodo subiendo las piernas del rubio, mientras colocaba su carita de frente en el orificio rosado, coloco suficiente lubricante en la superficie, acto seguido admiro como sus dedos se hundían dentro de ese maravilloso cuerpo sin dificultad.

-pero... que haces ahhhhhhhhhhh

Pudo sentir a Yuuri entrando en el, esta vez eran dos los dedos que lo invadían pero la incomodidad era menos y podía sentirlo deslizarse sin problemas en su cerrado y estrecho interior.

No tardo mucho en comenzar de nuevo con el movimiento de sus caderas y pedirle a Yuuri que metiera sus dedos lo mas profundo que pudiera a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a tocar su ansioso miembro.

-así Yuuri, sigue así me gusta

Yuuri volteó a mirarlo solo un segundo, estaba sudando y jadeando mientras se masturbaba, gracias a esas estimulantes caricias Wolfram llegaría pronto al cielo

Se concentro como pudo en el rosado culito que se tragaba sus dígitos, tenia que dejarlo listo para entrar en el aflojando esos anillos de músculos, mientras Wolfram aceleraba sus caderas en busca de mas estimulo, no lo pudo evitar llevo su mano libre a tocar su urgida erección, definitivamente tendría que entrar ya...

-ahhh si, se sienten bien tus dedos Yuuri, ahhhhhhhhhhh

De nuevo los dedos de Yuuri lo penetraron lo mas que podían, tocando un punto que lo haría culminar se dio cuenta por como los anillos internos se comprimieron anunciando el placer que era otorgado, Wolfram que ya no aguanto mas se corrió a chorros sobre el rostro de su amado maou que se hallaba entre sus piernas

-ohhh eso estuvo maravilloso Yuuri (controlaba su respiración agitada ante las nuevas sensaciones) pero ahora te toca a ti ven a mi y bésame.

El Rubio tomo el rostro manchado de Yuuri lo jaló hacia si mismo y lo baño de besos al tiempo que limpiaba el rastro de semen en su cara y probaba el sabor de su semilla que por cierto era dulce (ja! no por nada llevaba dos días comiendo dulces para ese propósito ), se besaron de nuevo, con urgencia y apasionadamente sus lenguas peleaban por someter a la del contrario hasta que Yuuri no aguanto mas... ese enloquecedor roce lo estaba matando y no tardaría en venirse.

-Te gusta Wolfram??

-Mucho Yuuri, arigatou

El chico de ojos verdes retiro la mano de Yuuri de su trasero para darle lugar al miembro goteante de este, sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no sería en lo absoluto agradable pero confiaba que la sensación pasara pronto dejándolo estimulado de nuevo.

-puedo meterlo ya Wolfram??

-si, estoy listo Yuuri

El moreno tomo las piernas del rubio por debajo de las rodillas y las coloco con dificultad sobre sus hombros, Wolfram solo miraba hacer a su amante su labor, el inocente Yuuri se veía nervioso, por eso debía parecer cooperativo con él, ya había notado que en algunas ocasiones Yuuri se frustraba con facilidad sobre todo tratándose de su relación.

-Allá voy Wolfram, avísame si esto es demasiado incomodo vale??

-YUURI solo métemelo!!

El rubio también parecía impaciente, así que sin demorar mas coloco su miembro en posición y comenzó con la penetración, a pesar de haberlo preparado no era fácil atravesar los músculos que se contrajeron por la incomodidad y Wolfram emitió un grito ante ese primer contacto que lo hizo detenerse cuando intentaba entrar por completo en el.

-ahhhhhhhhh!!

-estas bien ¿? Quieres que pare??

-no!! no pares solo dame un momento para acostumbrarme , duele tenerte dentro sabes??

Wolfram coloco el brazo derecho sobre su rostro tapándole los ojos para que Yuuri no viera esa pequeñas lagrimitas que querían salir de sus esmeraldas pero tenía que darle valor al moreno, no quería que se preocupara

-sigue Yuuri ya estoy bien

Este continuó con la orden, salio un poco y volvió entrar con todas sus fuerzas prefirió empujarse dentro de una solo vez y pudo notar como Wolfram colocaba un puchero de dolor en sus labios e intentaba no gritar por la inminente invasión

-Wolfram déjame mirarte

Retiro el brazo del rubio y lo vio llorando y se sintió tan culpable

-voy a salir no puedo hacerte pasar por esto

-nooo Yuuri

Wolfram lo sujeto de las nalgas y lo empujo dentro de su culo con mas ímpetu

-esto tiene que ser así, yo sabia ahhhhhh que iba a doler pero no quiere decir que no me guste lo entiendes verdad??

Yuuri se quedo quieto un momento, bajo el rostro hasta encararlo para besar los labios de Wolfram

-dime... si te beso te sentirás mejor??

-yo creo que si Yuuri ahhhh

Comenzó a besarlo con ternura mientras suaves embestidas eran llevadas a cabo en el hasta entonces virgen interior del rubio, quedos gemidos intentaban escapar de sus labios así que tuvo que separarlos para darles oportunidad de escapar e inundar con ellos la habitación mientras que sus caderas iniciaban un ritmo mas necesitado, sabía que con el solo hecho de saberse dentro no tardaría en venirse de nuevo 

-ahhh Yuuri muévete mas rápido

La voz de Wolf lo saco de ese mini trance de placer y acelero el paso, pudiendo mirar de reojo que el chico estaba de nuevo con una erección entre sus cuerpos, el verlo así lo hizo comenzar a derramarse en ese instante, no podía mas, era demasiado bello!!!

-ahhh Wolfram yooo ahhhhhhhhh no puedo mas ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

De pronto el rubio también sintió la necesidad de correrse ante semejante sensación del calido liquido en sus entrañas lo hacía sentirse lleno y satisfecho, lo había logrado...darle el máximo placer a su amante.

-ahhh Yuuri no salgas de mi todavía yo voy a venirme otra vez

El maou tomo la mano de su esposo y la llevo hasta su erección, estando aún en su interior empujo un poco mas sus caderas mientras lo masturbo hasta que lo vio terminar cerrando sus hermosos ojos pronunció con fuerza su nombre.

-Yuriiiiii!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Por un momento pensó que sería capaz de llegar de nuevo al orgasmo al escucharlo gritar de una manera tan pasional, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio mientras con algo de brusquedad salio de ese precioso interior, el cansancio era demasiado

-Wolfram... (acaricio con el dorso de su mano la mejilla enrojecida de su rubito amante) ahora si me dejaras dormir??

El chico solo atino a sonreír mientras se quejaba quedamente al sentir el vació en su cuerpo, Yuuri había estado muy bien y la prueba estaba escurriendo de entre sus piernas

-hai Yuuri puedes dormir, pero en un par de horas querré repetirlo

El joven maou abrió los ojos de hito en hito O_O no era suficiente!! Acaso se había casado con un pervertido y lujurioso rubio!!

-y no me mires así he esperado por tres años este momento lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tenerme feliz mmmhhpp!!

Ahí estaba de regreso el Wolfram de siempre...su Wolfram

-Hai hai!! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ti, pero primero déjame abrazarte un rato 

El chico se acomodo entre los brazos de Yuuri y se dejo hacer, el sueño no tardo en hacerse presente, la vida que les aguarda es como una pintura recién hecha, llena de colores cálidos y un hermoso paisaje de fondo...

Muy entrada la madrugada en la biblioteca del castillo una extraña reunión de Estado se llevaba a cabo, los protagonistas no eran otros mas que Conrad, Gwendal y Gunter que se había unido hacía solo apenas unos momentos...

-ya todos los invitados se han marchado o se encuentran dormidos, la servidumbre también se ha retirado a sus aposentos y las guardias acaban de ser cambiadas todo esta en orden.

-estas seguro Gunter??

Pregunto Gwendal colocando las manos sobre su cien, el dolor de cabeza que sentía era simplemente insoportable, el cansancio y el estrés también eran un factor que lo habían provocado pero aparentemente valieron la pena

-hai solo estamos nosotros tres

-Yosak debe estar por llegar trae noticias acerca de la situación del país después de escucharlo podremos ir a dormir tranquilos

Conrad quería pensar que todo estaría en orden una vez realizada la boda, estaba ansioso por el reporte de su querido amigo, tan solo esperaba que con la unión del maou con su hermano no se hubieran desatado catástrofes como la que se venía presagiando...

Poco después Yosak entro en la habitación agitado y con una angustia incontenible

-ha comenzado!!

Los tres voltearon a mirarlo ensombrecidos buscando una explicación a semejante afirmación

-a que te refieres Yosak que ha pasado en tu viaje de exploración??

Conrad recibió al hombre que parecía desplomarse en sus brazos y lo reanimo

-la rebelión ha comenzado... muchos de ellos...

El pelirrojo seguía agitado y apenas podía hablar

-muchos que?? Habla de una vez!!

Gwendal lo tomo de la solapa esperando una rápida respuesta que no tardo en llegar

-muchos murieron esta noche en extrañas circunstancias, no podremos evitar una guerra, si esto sigue así será el fin

Al escucharlo decir esto Gwendal no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlo, mientras que Gunter se acercaba a los hermanos que lucían desconsolados con tan terribles noticias

-pero como murieron??

-extraños incendios que se iniciaron solos!! arrasaron con muchas vidas inocentes por toda la región, así fue como...!!!

-Dios mío! (se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas) una nueva guerra se avecina si no hacemos algo al respecto!!! el maou y Wolfram, no pueden!! no deben saber esto!! la culpabilidad los azotaría...

Enuncio el pelimorado al borde de las lágrimas...  
FINAL PARTE 1


	2. Y que se supone que haga sin ti?

La luna de miel había terminado, tres meses tenían ya de haberse casado, podía sentir la respiración del rubio sobre su pecho mientras este seguía placidamente dormido, quién se iba a imaginar que tras esa apariencia angelical se escondía el insaciable Wolfram!! Le gustaba llamarlo así cuando hacían el amor, los modos de su esposito eran sorprendentes, generalmente en un día normal, tendrían relaciones en cuanto el chico abriera los ojos, se levantarían y tomarían el baño real juntos donde de nueva cuenta el chico sentiría ganas de ser tomado, después de desayunar con su hijita, el rubio iría a montar con sus subordinados, mientras él mismo cumplía con algunos deberes reales para reunirse de nuevo al medio día, almorzar juntos y hacerlo en su despacho, un nuevo receso llegaría en el que Wolfram pasaría la tarde con la niña, su madre y su suegra mientras el atendía asuntos de Estado y repartía firmas en distintos tipos de documentos y decretos reales para de nueva cuenta verse durante la cena, llegar a la habitación y montárselo toda la noche ^^ en definitiva le gustaba su nueva vida de casado aunque a momentos le resultaba sospechoso que casi no lo dejaran salir del palacio, además de que Conrad y Gwendal se la pasaban en viajes extraños y nunca le mencionaban nada al respecto, solo sabía que eran cortas visitas en otras regiones, era ese el motivo que lo alertó y decididamente esta tarde aprovecharía la oportunidad de visitar el templo de Shinou y platicar con su querido amigo y consejero Murata y de paso intentar averiguar mas al respecto, no quería parecer flojo o desobligado solo por estar casado y tampoco permitiría que lo consintieran y terminar por desatender a su pueblo en consecuencia, ya había decidido que pasara lo que pasara no regresaría a la tierra, su lugar estaba ahí, envuelto en esos paisajes de ensueño y en los brazos de su esposo. 

Un cansado Conrad entro al castillo a lado de sus incondicionales hombres, llevaban varios días cabalgando en las regiones del norte, donde un ejercito de sombras habían estado atacando a los pobladores, matando el ganado, quemando las cosechas, raptando mujeres y niños y un sin fin de fechorías que no quería recordar, al paso que iban Yuuri no tardaría en enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, además de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, entre mas querían alejar esa maldad de Shin Makoku esta mas se acercaba a ellos. 

-Conrad!! 

La mirada de su hermano se clavaba en él, como esperando que las noticias les dieran esperanzas ¿es que acaso algo peor pudo ocurrir en su ausencia?? lentamente desmonto y le dio la cara, tenía que entregar el reporte de los hechos en la última campaña y recibir a su vez las novedades ocurridas en su ausencia en el castillo 

-Gwendal!! No pude ver al enemigo!! Ni siquiera atraparlos, nos prepararon una emboscada en los bosques del norte, los mismos pobladores nos inculparon de todo lo que ocurrió, no fui capaz de evitarlo!!!! 

La rabia tomaba el rostro de Conrad y lo transformaba en un gesto desesperado, Gwendal lo comprendió todo sin necesidad de escucharlo decir mas, debían ser fuertes, las demandas de su propia gente así lo requerían, lo que venía no sería fácil para nadie 

-tranquilo!! pensaremos en un nuevo plan para capturarles, lo importante ahora es que debemos sacar al maou de aquí, hemos tenido suerte de que se encuentre tan embobado con Wolfram que no ha notado todos los problemas que tenemos que ocultar, pero esto no durará para siempre el tiempo se nos esta agotando, mira esto, lo trajo un mensajero de parte de los gobernantes de Svelera y Cimaron 

Gwendal extendió una especie de papiro que entrego a Conrad, era una lista de demandas de los países que habían sido atacados desde que se efectuara la boda del maou, encabezados por Svelera y seguido de muchos otros que antes eran aliados de Shin Makoku, ante la amenaza de ser destruidos por las sombras exigían de manera inmediata que Yuuri abandonara el castillo Pacto de Sangre y se enfrentara el mismo al mounstruo que había creado, según las habladurías de la gente se sabía que esas sombras eran los espíritus de antiguos maous, enardecidos por las desobediencia de Yuuri, clamando por él, exigiendo su vida a cambio por la deshonra de un impuro gobernando sus tierras, después de todo el nuevo maou ni siquiera había nacido en Shin Makoku, por si fuera poco era mitad humano y a diferencia de otros en su posición este no tenia derecho de tener a uno de los suyos es decir un mazoku por esposo y subyugarlo por así decirlo, ante los ojos de todos Yuuri era culpable de estos “pecados” se había casado sin siquiera importarle el bienestar y la felicidad de su gente o de sus países vecinos desafiando fuerzas mas allá de su entendimiento, por esta razón no permitirían que por un capricho del maou todos sufrieran, el chico debía marcharse y traer la paz de vuelta, era su deber, lo que le quedaba por hacer después de despertar la furia de sus antepasados, era tan cruel que la gente que antes lo quería ahora le diera la vuelta por una situación fuera de su control…para Conrad era imperdonable que creyeran que Yuuri era capaz de crear toda esa infelicidad ¡¡¡que mas daba donde hubiera nacido si era un rey justo y cariñoso que solo piensa en el bienestar del pueblo!! esa maldita profecía tendría que ser un engaño, pero de quien??? Solo el gran sabio sería capaz de decírselos. 

Así tuviera que dar la vida Conrad encontraría al responsable de invocar esos demonios… 

Su alteza se levanto esa mañana sintiéndose mas feliz que de costumbre, abrió las ventanas y se dio el lujo de admirar los alrededores del templo con total parsimonia, hasta ese momento todo iba a pedir de boca, su mas grande enemigo ni siquiera imaginaba que estaba tan cerca de destruirle, sabia perfectamente de la derrota que Conrad sufrió en el norte a manos de sus emisarios, no había forma de detener a un puñado de fantasmas, descubrir ese poder era algo que iba mas allá de lo que siempre soñó, muy pronto consagraría su mas grande anhelo tener el cuerpo de Wolfram para si, nada ni nadie se lo impediría ni siquiera el mismo maou, que en realidad estaba tan lejos de sospechar de su traición, nada era mas dulce que la venganza y aquí el que ríe de último ríe mejor y si ya había sido paciente hasta ese punto un poquito mas de tiempo no le mataría.. 

La pareja real ya se hallaba fuera de los aposentos que compartían y tras el desayuno e intentando estar sereno Wolfram que había estado sintiéndose algo indispuesto, o mas bien como barco en alta mar, decidió pasar el día en casa, comer poco y estar cerca de su esposo, por lo menos ese era su plan hasta que Yuuri le menciono en el salón de juntas del castillo que quería ir a ver a Murata esa misma tarde de ser posible, lo que provoco en el rubio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo prefiriera dejarlo ir solo, pero únicamente por esta vez así podría aprovechar el tiempo reposando, pensando que le solicitaría a Conrad o Gunter que le cuidaran en la primera oportunidad que tuviera disponible, ya que le estaba costando estar presentable cuando en realidad se estaba sintiendo tan mal físicamente, tal vez era hora de ir a ver a Gisela y hablar de ciertas posibilidades...tal vez… 

-Wolfram me estas escuchando’? pregunte si no irás a patrullar esta mañana?? 

Yuuri le miraba preocupado al sentirlo tan extremadamente callado y sobre todo sin presentarle demandas de ningún tipo, parecía conforme con dejarlo ir solo a ver a Murata y eso era en realidad extraño considerando que con trabajos lo dejaba ir solo al baño 

Wolfram puso todo de si para regresar a la normalidad si se comportaba de forma taciturna despertaría dudas en Yuuri y no quería alertarlo por nada del mundo hasta estar seguro. 

-Yuuri ya te dije que me quedare en el castillo, quiero estar con Greta un poco mas, no olvides que también es mi hija y tengo obligaciones con ella, hace tiempo le prometí que iríamos juntos de paseo o leer en el jardín, el día es perfecto para ello ¿no crees?? 

-solo recuerda no excederte, este día te noto algo pálido 

-no será por el excesivo trabajo al que me sometes baka!! 

-yo!! Pero si tu eres un pervertido de primera!! 

-ja!! Ahora vienes a decirme que no te gusta ne?? 

Yuuri lo tomo por sorpresa y le dio un dulce beso que le robo el aliento al rubio, intentaban llevar la misma relación de siempre frente a los demás pero en esos pequeños instantes que se regalaban no dejaban de demostrarse su afecto, era cierto que pocas veces o mas bien nunca se decían palabras como te quiero o te amo, pero simplemente para ellos no hacían falta, estaban de mas… o eso creían. 

-nunca dije que no me gustara Wolfram 

Dejo escapar sus labios y volteo a mirar el resto del salón, cuando noto la presencia de Conrad que los miraba con una sonrisa, sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, no era la primera y seguro que no sería la ultima vez que los sorprendiera en medio de un beso, verlos así de felices justificaba todas las batallas por venir, no permitiría que sus majestades sufrieran. 

-Conrad!!! Has regresado 

-Si Yuuri buenos días!! 

-como ha estado todo!?’ tienes que contarme los detalles de tu viaje 

El moreno corrió hacia donde se encontraba Conrad mientras Wolfram solo miraba tranquilamente y tomaba asiento esperando las noticias que traía su hermano 

-Todo ha estado en orden sus majestades, los representante de los pueblos del norte mandan sus saludos y felicitaciones a la pareja real 

Conrad inclino la cabeza, en un gesto formal, que además le permitía ocultarle la mirada al Maou, casi no soportaba tener que mentirle de esa forma 

-me alegro mucho!! (Yuuri lucía feliz) tal vez sea momento de que te acompañemos en tu próximo viaje, yo mismo quiero estrechar las manos de mis viejos amigos 

-ya veremos su majestad, por el momento es mejor que estén en el palacio disfrutándose 

Un guiño cómplice que hizo sonrojar a Yuuri hasta las orejas y hacer levantar la graciosa barbilla a su hermano menor 

-Conrad no deberías espiarnos mmmh!! 

-ya ya Wolfram que no pasa nada, ( Yuuri con su mano tras la nuca intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que Conrad los hubiera visto besándose) por cierto que, esta tarde iré al Templo de Shinou podrías acompañarme?? 

-y Wolfram?? 

Conrad le miro al fondo del salón pero su hermanito solo asintió 

-me quedaré con Greta así que acompaña a Yuuri por favor 

El rubio se levanto y salio del salón discretamente, unas nauseas terribles lo aquejaban, pero antes de irse Yuuri le susurro algo al pasar a su lado 

-espérame que pronto volveré a ti… 

Después un calido beso en la mejilla del rubio que se perdió por los pasillos del castillo a toda prisa. 

Wolfram se abotonaba la camisa mientras Gisela guardaba algo parecido a un estetoscopio que acababa de usar en el vientre del rubio…

La medico volteo a mirar a su majestad que ya estaba sentado esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas. La peli verde se sento frente a el con una gran sonrisa en los labios para enunciar las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar el joven esposo del Maou …  
-su majestad debo informarle que esta esperando un bebé  
Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par, estaba sorprendido y feliz de saber que Yuuri y el habían creado una vida juntos   
-estas segura?  
La mujer sonrio de nuevo levemente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por el cuarto meditando un poco lo que diría a continuación   
-no hay duda sobre ello, los síntomas son muy claros y palpando el vientre de su majestad he percibido la presencia del feto, en el caso de los varones mazoku esto es fácil de detectar, además sin intentar involucrarme en la vida privada de sus majestades me imagino que su actividad intima es muy frecuente por lo que …

Cuando la medico miro a Wolfram este portaba un evidente sonrojo por lo que decidió no proseguir por ese camino…  
-bueno en realidad eso no importa mucho los dos son muy jóvenes, sanos y fuertes y eso ha facilitado el que pronto serán padres  
Wolfram levanto la barbilla y volteo la cara, le apenaba bastante el que los demás supieran de su intensa actividad sexual, claro que como Gisela decía habían tenido mas que suerte, ya que este tipo de situaciones eran poco comunes y en algunos casos hasta imposibles de lograr, suponía que todo este milagro también tendría que ver con su madre que había puesto un hechizo en el siendo muy pequeño con la intención de que algún dia, ( si se presentaba la oportunidad) este pudiera quedar preñado de otro hombre o mazoku según fuera el caso, empeza a pensar que su madre tenia cualidades psíquicas por que de otra forma como podría haber hecho esto si no fuera por que calculaba la llegada del nuevo Maou y la relación que su pequeño tendría con el…  
Gisela miraba al rubio embobado en sus pensamientos cuando decidió que era momento de hablar de las precauciones y cuidados que debería tener desde ahora…

-mmmhh su majestad?   
Enuncio de forma dulce y Wolfram la miro de nuevo saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-que sucede Gisela?  
-es mi deber advertirle que su condición es muy delicada y no puede continuar viviendo de forma habitual por lo menos hasta que el bebé nazca  
Wolfram la escuchaba atentamente y eso animo a la peli verde a seguir hablando y darle instrucciones  
-desde hoy deberá cuidar mas su dieta, no podrá hacer uso de magia, ya que es el principal nutriente del bebé y se sentirá muy agotado a consecuencia de esto, debo advertirle que incluso usar la magia en exceso podría causar graves problemas para usted y poner en peligro el nacimiento del bebé y de ninguna forma podrá seguir cabalgando…  
El rubito la miraba atentamente asintiendo a todo lo que la medico decía sin chistar sobre las ordenes que esta daba, parecía estar anotando todo en su mente, la mujer continuo diciendo…  
-y sobre su vida mmmhh intima con su majestad el maou , será de gran ayuda que sigan como hasta ahora por que cada vez que estan juntos él transmite poder al bebé lo que ayudara a que su majestad Wolfram no este tan agotado  
Esta ultima parte de nuevo lo hizo sentir un enorme calor y sonrojo en su cara, asi que las relaciones intimas ayudaban al bebé?? no podía negar que ese era un gran incentivo  
-entiendo Gisela gracias  
El rubio se levanto sonrojado y antes de salir por la puerta volteo a mirar al interior de la habitacion y se encontró con la mirada emocionada de Gisela  
-debo pedirte que como la medico de la familia guardes este secreto hasta que haya hablado con el Maou y le informe por mi mismo que será padre  
La peli verde inclino la cabeza ante la mirada condescendiente de Wolfram   
-asi se hara su majestad, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo  
Wolfram sonrio y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación miro horririzado como varios hombres entraban heridos pidiendo la ayuda de Gisela 

-pero que demoni—os?  
No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando los hombres envueltos en el dolor se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, Gisela salió con rapidez y haciendo a su majestad a un lado, corrió a socorrer a los heridos gritando por ayuda…  
-enfermeras necesito enfermeras estos hombres estan gravemente heridos!!!  
A los pies del horrorizado Wolfram se veía como corria un pequeño charco de sangre que se hacia mayor mientras varias mujeres y hombres todos ayudantes de Gisela llegaban al pasillo a ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Shinou un sonriente Maou entraba en compañía de su fiel Conrad a buscar a Murata quien ya se encontraba en la sala principal esperando como un halcón vuela sobre sus presas con la intención de caerles encima en cualquier momento  
Para su sorpresa el ingenuo Yuuri estaba como siempre, todo sonriente y confiado de lo que le diría  
-Murata como te encuentras querido amigo? Lamento no haber venido antes a verte   
Yuuri calido como siempre lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios , Conrad permanecia a una distancia prudente de su majestad mirando suplicante a su alteza que correspondió falsamente al saludo   
-nunca cambiaras Shibuya

El moreno levanto la mano rascándose la nunca en un gesto por demás tierno  
-jejejeje es verdad pero si te he extrañado  
La mirada del sabio se ennegreció por un momento  
-lo dudo debes estar bastante ocupado con ese esposito tuyo… por cierto donde se encuentra su majestad Von Bielefeld?   
Buscaba de forma desesperada por un momento al rubio   
-ha decidido permanecer en el castillo con Greta, ya lo conoces a veces es impredecible  
Murata trato de esconder su desilusión y lo hizo muy bien al dar la vuelta y tomar asiento sobre una de las cajas prohibidas , cruzando la pierna de forma segura y acomodándose como un gran sabio …

-y en que puedo ayudar a su majestad el Maou?   
Noto de nuevo la mirada suplicante de Conrad mientras Yuuri se acercaba a el y tomaba asiento en otra de las cajas  
-estoy pensando en hacer un viaje con Wolfram a los países vecinos en un gesto de agradecimiento 

Murata pareció comprender el problema… Yuuri quería salir del palacio y ya que es el Maou por que negárselo… verdad? 

-y que puedo hacer por ti Shibuya?  
El moreno de lentes seguía con su juego sin dejar que Conrad participara de el, seria tan fácil decirle a Yuuri todo lo que estaba pasando… pero por lo mismo preferiría que sufriera un poco mas retrasando la valiosa información pero aprovechando para poner nervioso a Conrad  
-me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, incluso que me ayudes a preparar el plan del viaje  
Yuuri lucia feliz mientras que detrás de el, escuchando con cara de dolor estaba Conrad  
Murata que sabia perfectamente la verdadera situación decidió que era tiempo de mover sus fichas…  
-me parece bien y creo que debemos partir lo mas pronto que sea posible no lo cree asi Lord Weller??  
Conrad parecía no saber que decir, no le cabia en la cabeza lo que el sabio estaba diciendo  
-yo--- pienso que su majestad debe permanecer un poco mas de tiempo en el castillo disfrutando de su matrimonio, no veo la necesidad de viajar por ahora  
Esperaba que al decir esto Murata corrigiera el camino pero no fue asi  
-pues yo pienso que si el Maou quiere salir es por que ya ha vivido lo suficiente en el castillo con su “esposo” creo que les vendría bien a los dos un cambio de aire

Sonrio complaciente ante Yuuri e ignoro por completo a Conrad  
-deberas hablar lo con Von Bielefeld cuando regreses al castillo esta noche, insisto en que entre mas pronto se haga este viaje será mejor para todos  
Murata bajo de su caja con una sonrisa triunfante en ese momento la pequeña sacerdotisa Ulrike entro saludando a su majestad y trayendo consigo a una mujer que le ayudaría a servir agua fresca a los invitados, Yuuri acepto gustoso entablando platica con la dos.  
El sabio aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Weller que estaba asombrado con lo que este acababa de hacer  
-alteza por que lo ha animado a seguir si sabe que es tan peligroso, la vida del Maou y de mi hermano podrían estar en peligro si hiciéramos ese viaje  
Susurro el castaño mirado al alegre Yuuri platicando con las mujeres  
-lo he hecho de esa forma por que si intentamos desanimarlo será mas evidente que algo esta pasando Conrad y he preferido que me confie la tarea de supervisar el viaje y la ruta que seguiremos con la mera intención de poder ganar mas tiempo  
Al escucharlo Conrad suspiro y se sintió verdaderamente agradecido  
-lo lamento su alteza es que últimamente las cosas estan tan mal que…  
Murata sonrio malignamente  
-lo se, por eso debes confiar en mi- atraparemos a las sombras tarde o temprano  
En un momento Conrad quería creerle pero una parte dentro de el le advertía que no debía confiar del todo en la reencarnación del sabio…

Tras un par de horas, los hombres habían sido atendidos, por desgracia uno de ellos no logro sobrevivir, Wolfram había permanecido en el lugar siendo testigo silencioso de todo, al escuchar la historia de cómo habían sido heridos asi como los cuchicheos de los ayudantes de Gisela no tardo mucho en atar los cabos sueltos y tener toda la versión de los últimos tres meses comenzando con las terribles historias de los ataques que se suscitaron desde el dia de su boda, por una lado estaba muy enfadado…¿ como podían haberles ocultado algo asi de grave? A su vez, se sentía sumamente decepcionado y triste de que el momento en que unió su vida con Yuuri fuera el causante de tanto dolor…  
Los hombres heridos habían confiado en su majestad Wolfram y habían narrado todo lo ocurrido, para cuando se quedaron dormidos y por fin se animo a salir de ahí todo lo que podía sentir era un inmenso cansancio  
-majestad se encuentra bien? No ha debido quedarse… recuerde que desde ahora debe cuidarse mas  
Gisela lo acompañaba por los pasillos tratando de cuidarle  
-tu sabias de esto?   
Enuncio el rubio con dureza y la medico contesto todo lo sincera que podía  
-habian muchos rumores pero no tenia idea de que fuera tan grave el problema  
-Debo ir a ver a mis hermanos, si llegan mas heridos debes avisarme de inmediato pero solo a mi , no quiero que Yuuri sepa de esto… tenemos tanto de que hablar el enclenque y yo  
La peli verde sonrio al escucharlo hablar, debía sentir tanto dolor y tristeza en esos momentos el joven rubio, por un lado la noticia del bebé y por otro saber que su pueblo esta muriendo a causa de una maldición que nació por la profecía de su boda.  
Wolfram camino meditabundo por los pasillos del castillo, llego a la biblioteca y entro clavando la mirada en Gwendal que firmaba decretos a gran velocidad y ni siquiera noto la presencia de su hermanito  
-Gwendal  
Apenas escucho la voz de su hermano sintió que se le helaba la sangre alzo la mirada para ver ante el la palida mirada del rubio eso solo significaba que…  
-ya lo sabes no es asi?  
El joven solo asintió con gran tristeza y desilusión  
-como pudieron ocultar algo asi?   
-no fue por que quisiéramos, tenia que ser asi o la boda no se hubiera llevado a cabo y entonces…  
Wolfram sonrio con ironia y lo interrumpió  
-si ese era el destino que nos correspondía hubiéramos podido aceptarlo sin causar tanto dolor y muerte Gwendal … ahora dime como crees que se sentirá Yuuri cuando sepa todo esto? Como crees que me siento yo sabiéndolo?  
Gwendal suspiro pesadamente y tapo su rostro con las manos en un gesto francamente desesperado  
-Wolfram entiende… esto es una mentira, es un ataque cobarde no había garantía de nada por eso…  
Antes de poder terminar alguien mas lo hizo por el  
-por eso nos arriesgamos Wolfram   
Ambos voltearon a la entrada de la biblioteca donde Conrad aguardaba, habían regresado del templo y se dirigió al lugar en busca de Wolfram a petición de Yuuri quien estaba ansioso por ver a su esposo

-no esta bien Conrad… tu sabes que Yuuri no podrá con la culpa  
El castaño se acerco a sus hermanos y tomo a Wolfram por los hombros con cariño  
-lo se y ahora que tu lo sabes también espero que entiendas que Yuuri debe irse   
-debe--- irse  
El pequeño rubio apenas procesaba lo que estaba escuchando si Yuuri se iba entonces el…  
-la guerra es inminente Wolfram no tenemos como detenarla y Yuuri no podrá soportarlo y por defenderte el perdería el control   
Wolfram comprendió y se sintió aun mas miserable   
-entiendo… los ayudare a que Yuuri se vaya  
Ambos hermanos suspiraron aliviados tal vez era un regalo del cielo que Wolfram lo supiera  
-pero tengo que informarles de algo…  
De nuevo la incertidumbre reinaba en la biblioteca y tanto Gwendal como Conrad permanecían a la expectativa  
-estoy en cinta, acabo de enterarme que tendre al hijo del Maou  
Conrad se quedo congelado ante la revelación de su pequeño hermano e instintivamente lo abrazo mientras Gwendal se dio la vuelta pensando en los peligros por lo que su pequeño hermanito tendría que pasar y además solo…  
-deberas partir cuanto antes Wolfram  
El rubio estaba envuelto en los calidos brazos de su hermano mayor como no queriendo entender lo que pasaría Gwendal tenia razon  
-lo se, entre mas pronto mejor asi Yuuri…  
No podía ni decirlo  
-es tiempo de hablar con madre   
Conrad afirmo ante la idea de su hermano y decidió que era el momento de decir lo que pensaba  
-Madre no debe saber lo del bebé nadie debe saberlo eso pondría en peligro a Wolfram, pero se me ocurre que comunicaremos las noticias de la guerra también a la madre de Yuuri con la idea que nos ayuden a crear un plan para regresarlo a la tierra  
Los tres estaban de acuerdo ahora solo faltaba saber lo que harian con respecto a Wolfram  
-ire donde Tota (Tota era su abuela)  
-estas seguro?  
Gwendal miro como el chico se separo del abrazo de Conrad para tomar una pose fuerte y decidida

\- si, estare seguro alla, podrán decirle a todos que estoy combatiendo en el norte   
-debes ser fuerte Wolfram te prometo que hare que Yuuri vuelva a ti   
Conrad lo afirmaba con todo el corazón pero Wolfram parecía no escuchar esa seria la ultima noche que pasaría con Yuuri y no quería que este lo viera asi…  
-por favor alisten todo partire al amanecer debo irme antes que Yuuri asi el también se ira  
El rubio salió resignado de la biblioteca preguntándose que es lo que haría sin su Yuuri? Como podría fingir felicidad en su ultima noche juntos cuando por dentro se sentía acabado?? 


	3. La ultima noche

Las dos mujeres sentadas en aquel hermoso salón de té situado dentro del palacio, en una de las áreas que daban al jardín principal, un sitio tan hermoso que hacía contrastar el horror de la guerra con la idea de un amor imposible, escuchaban atentamente las razones por las cuales Yuuri ya no podía continuar más viviendo en Shin Makoku, ambas tenían una idea bastante clara de lo que podría pasar si su majestad el Maou permanencia por más tiempo en el palacio.

Tanto Gwendal como Conrad se dieron a la tarea de hablar con ellas para informarles de la situación y solicitarles su ayuda en nombre del bienestar de sus hijos, se les veía cansados y las desilusión de no poder dar con una mejor solución era evidente en sus rostros llenos de impotencia.

Cheri sama en su caso y ya habiendo vivido la experiencia de la guerra sabía que no era nada sabio permitir que la pareja real estuviera expuesta. También estaba consciente del tremendo dolor que todo esto estaba causandoles a sus tres hijos, por lo que ante todo estaba intentando parecer serena pensando en que si la madre del nuevo Maou sospechara  
de las terribles crueldades que podría vivir Yuuri si se quedaba no podría soportarlo.

Miko por su parte, como madre de Yuuri, solo podía pensar en la seguridad de su hijo más pequeño y en que, como fuera, ella tendría que ayudarlos a sacar al Maou aún a costa de tener que mentirle.

Tras la breve pero concisa explicación de Conrad y Gwendal no habia casi caso en preguntar por cuanto tiempo seria necesario alejar al Maou pero aun así quedaba la esperanza de que incluso pudiera irse junto con Wolfram de regreso a la tierra….

Cheri sama se aventuró a preguntarle a su hijo mayor sobre la posibilidad

-Entiendo que las cosas están mal pero quiero saber si creen que el Maou aceptara irse solo dejando a Wolfram aquí y sin hacer una sola pregunta al respecto...

Gwendal se tocaba las manos de forma impaciente, sabía que la dudas de su madre más que nada tenían que ver con el futuro del matrimonio de Wolfram, pero el pensar en su pequeño hermano haciendo un viaje a otro mundo (literalmente) y en un estado tan precario y delicado era aún más arriesgado, por no decir que la posibilidad de que el bebé naciera con salud y sobreviviera era aún más peligroso, después de todo los Mazoku obtienen su fuerza de la tierra donde han nacido y alejar a Wolfram de su mundo sería como dictar una sentencia de muerte con todo y el niño que está en su vientre, pero explicarlo a ambas madres era completamente imposible...

-Madre se que piensas que ellos deben irse juntos pero Wolfram está enterado de esta situación tan amenazante y ha accedido a ayudarnos a proteger al Maou,( trago duro por la mentira que estaba por decir y se detuvo un momento a recapacitar sus palabras para luego proseguir) el estará mas seguro aqui, el que corre más peligro es su esposo después de todo.

Cheri sama al escucharlo sentía como las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos , la sola idea de pensar en la soledad y el sufrimiento de su Wolfram por esta separación ya le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, pero se contuvo en ese momento de decir nada más, no había caso alguno, conocia a sus hijos y sabía que la situación era de vida o muerte, fue cuando en silencio la madre de Yuuri se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana mirando el hermoso jardín con una sola idea que dominaba su mente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría esa misma noche.

-no se preocupen más, hablare con Yuu-chan y le pediré que me lleve de regreso a casa, estando allí encontraré la forma de entretenerlo y les otorgare el tiempo que necesiten para poner el reino a salvo...

Conrad suspiro aliviado con el apoyo de la madre del Maou todo sería más sencillo era una verdadera bendición el que se hubiera quedado por un tiempo en el palacio para estar completamente segura del bienestar de la pareja real, de alguna forma Conrad sospechaba que la madre de Yuuri sabía desde antes de la boda que su hijo podría correr alguna especie de peligro no por nada el instinto de las mujeres era algo tan digno de respetarse.

-Que pasara con la pequeña Greta? Alguien tendrá que explicarle nuestra ausencia y ponerla a salvo.

Era la duda que seguía en la mente de Miko, quien miró instintivamente a Cheri sama quien asintió y se colocó de pie a su lado, ambas sentían un gran amor por la pequeña y sabían que alguien debía velar por su seguridad y apesar de que Cheri sama podría parecer a momentos algo descocada era una mujer fuerte y poderosa capaz de cuidar de la niña y alejarla de cualquier daño.

-Yo cuidaré de ella, mañana mismo saldremos de Shin Makoku, la llevaré conmigo a uno de mis viajes románticos y la mantendré alejada de esta situación.

Una vez más sus dos hijos estaban agradecidos por la maravillosa idea de su madre, de esta forma mataban varios pájaros de un tiro ya solo quedaba la parte más complicada del plan, convencer al Maou de marcharse lo antes posible.

Después de la deliciosa cena, pasaron todos juntos al salón principal, el ambiente era alegre y tranquilo, Gwendal y Anissina, Conrad, Gunter, Miko, Cheri Sama, por supuesto Greta y sus majestades tomaban asiento para comenzar la charla sobre el viaje de Yuuri, este tema tenía que ser puesto sobre la mesa, todo debería ser de forma casual y natural, deberían llevarlo a la conclusión de regresar a casa pero sin que se sintiera presionado de ninguna forma, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado para llevar a cabo la más compleja de todas las coreografías que estaba ya apunto de comenzar.

Yuuri tomó asiento y mirando a Wolfram embobado le platicaba acerca de su visita al templo de Shinou esa tarde y de cómo Murata había accedido a ayudarlo con el plan del viaje, todo sonaba de maravilla excepto que los presentes sudaban frío con la sola idea y de pronto se hizo un silencio que no pasó desapercibido para el joven Maou…

Wolfram intentaba sonreír pero a cada momento se hacia mas complicado lograrlo y asentir ante los hermosos planes de Yuuri, de repente sintió un mareo tan poderoso que creyó que no podría seguir con esa farsa y fue cuando la madre de Yuuri se acercó a ellos ante la súplica silenciosa de todos los presentes…

-Yuu chan cariño ( tomó con cuidado la mano de su pequeño hijo porque pasara lo que pasara para era ella siempre sería su pequeño y en ese momento la mirada de Yuuri se clavó en su madre)

-sucede algo mamá? (era la inocente pregunta del Maou que en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo)

Por un momento Miko dudo pero al ver la cara de suplica de Wolfram detrás de Yuuri no pudo más y se dio valor para continuar

-cariño sé que estás ilusionado con este viaje, después de todo será como una luna de miel pero…

Una suave caricia de su hijo sobre su mano la alentó a seguir hablando, tenía que ser convincente ya no tenían mucho tiempo para ponerlo a salvo

-qué pasa mamá?...de verdad me estas asustando

El salon estaba en silencio todos esperaban lo que sucedería a continuación

-sucede que tengo que regresar a casa Yuu-chan y debo hacerlo cuanto antes

Yuuri no pudo esconder su desilusión después de todo adoraba a su madre

-no podrías esperar a que regresemos del viaje, también quiero que estés con nosotros y conozcas más de estas fantásticas tierras

La sola idea hizo estremecerse a más de uno en el salón pero si algo tenía Miko eso era tenacidad y sabía muy bien cómo tratar a Yuuri

-cariño por el momento eso es imposible, ha decir verdad quiero que me acompañes a casa, no me he sentido muy bien y estoy preocupada por tu padre y tu hermano

Ante esto el Maou quedó desarmado, había sido desconsiderado con su madre incluso con su padre y con Shori… era lógico que llegara el dia en que madre debiera regresar y que él quedaría solo con su nueva familia, no es que no lo esperaba, era solo que sentía que era muy pronto.

-Entiendo mamá, alistare todo para tu partida

Esa fue la alarma que detonó en Wolfram

-Yuuri… de ninguna forma puedes dejar que madre regrese sola a casa tu deber sería llevarla de regreso no crees?

Un suspiro de tranquilidad lleno el ambiente de forma general, Wolfram fue rápido al reaccionar

-pero entonces deberías venir conmigo, la pasaremos en casa por unos dias, te llevaría a lugares divertidos y ---

Entonces Wolfram lo cortó secamente colocando una mano sobre sus labios sabiendo que eso era imposible en su actual estado pero rectifico casi de inmediato ante la cara de Yuuri

-No Yuuri baka ( le dio un coscorrón a su esposo para quitarle hierro al asunto) lo mejor será que yo me quede aquí preparando todo para cuando regreses

Sonrió de alguna forma que ni él entendía como pudo lograrlo, con la partida de Yuuri la verdad es que se le estaba yendo media vida

-Esta bien entonces ( confiando en su rubia obsesión Yuuri se dirigió de nuevo a su madre) regresaremos mañana a casa mamá

Wolfram suspiro aliviado y miró de reojo a sus hermanos que lo animaron, pero a decir verdad el pequeño ojiverde sintió que debía marcharse en ese momento o se desmayaria, Gwendal lo noto y discretamente saco de ahí a su hermanito mientras Cheri sama aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con el Maou y pedir su permiso para irse con Greta a un viaje romántico.

De esa forma y con la aprobación de Yuuri varios destinos quedaron sellados sin que el mismo Maou tuviera sospecha alguna de lo que estaba pasando.

Un rato después Yuuri se sentía cansado pero no tanto como para no desear pasar un momento lleno de caricias con su Wolfram,lo extrañaba mucho, su piel era una adicción por completo y hacer el amor con su rubito era ya una necesidad, la verdad es que la sola idea de alejarse hacia que le doliera el pecho pero tambien sabia que seria solo por una horas o por lo menos eso creía… Wolfram su Wolfram llenaba casi todo el espacio disponible en su mente, quien por cierto tenia mas de una hora de haber desaparecido misteriosamente del salón principal y aunque odiaba reconocerlo el corazón del Maou estaba lleno de este sentimiento casi como tristeza o melancolía sentía que todas esas personas maravillosas estaban despidiéndose de él como si no fueran a verlo más, era la por la forma en la que se dirigieron a él, tan solemnes incluso Conrad parecía más ansioso de lo normal y tenía esta sensación de que algo no estaba bien pero la verdad sea dicha al entrar en su habitación y verlo todo decorado con velas aromáticas, flores y velos blancos en la cama lograron distraerlo de tal forma que esas ideas se fueron como hojas vuelan en el viento.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo Pacto de Sangre, Conrad y la madre de Yuuri afinaban los últimos detalles de su plan, lo que Conrad tenía que hacer era casi despreciable pero también sabía que era la única forma de garantizar que Yuuri no regresará a menos que las cosas se arreglaran y por las noticias recibidas esa tarde, la posibilidad se estaba escapando de entre sus manos, las 10 familias estaban reunidas y no era para menos, tres países vecinos ya estaban al borde de declararles la guerra a menos que el Maou …

El reporte de Yozak era alarmante pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de proteger a Wolfram y al pequeño que cargaba en su vientre, dedicaría su vida entera al hijo de Yuuri de ser necesario.

Miko sabía que el hombre ante ella le pediria algo mas y por su comportamiento debía ser algo muy doloroso

-Puedes decirmelo Conrad

La mujer le miró comprensiva y Conrad solo atino a asentir mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de completa desesperación

-Miko sama, si por algún motivo no sabes de mi en 3 días después de que se marchen se lo complicado de la tarea de mantener a Yuuri a raya por eso es que…

Extendió la mano y le entregó a la madre de Yuuri una hermosa botella de vidrio azul tallada, que brillaba de una forma intensa y muy bella

-si no se de ti que debo hacer con esto Conrad? ( la mujer tomó la pequeña botella y la guardó en su pecho cerca de su corazón)

-deberá comenzar a darle esas gotas a Yuuri, lo calmaran y comenzará a olvidar hasta que llegue el punto en que si no voy a buscarlo para traerlo de regreso no importará porque nos habrá olvidado ...podrá olvidarlo todo como si esto solo fuera un sueño, de esa forma seguirá con su vida

Las lágrimas por fin encontraron salida así como la enorme tristeza dentro del corazón de Conrad, Miko no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta de que las cosas eran peores de lo que imaginaba solo podía desear que esa última noche en Shin Makoku pasara los mas pronto posible ahora más que nunca temía por la vida de su hijo.

Yuuri comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacito buscando con la mirada a Wolfram que no parecía estar sobre la cama lo que lo intrigó sobremanera hasta que sintió una frías manos sobre su piel, acariciando sugerentemente su cuello, bajando por su pecho y desabotonando su camisa, ya sabia a quien pertenecían y lo que estaban buscando .

Se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada verde e intensa de Wolfram, pidiendo a gritos que lo tomara ahí mismo, por un momento Yuuri se perdió en el sexy atuendo de su marido, una bata blanca semi transparente acompañada de listones sueltos y olanes que le hacían lucir por completo hermoso y solo eso, practicamente podria apreciar toda su desnudez a sus anchas

-esta noche te ves...precioso

El moreno apenas atinaba a hablar ante tal visión lo acercó a él y le beso, un momento después Wolfram comenzó con su juego de seducción retirando lo que quedaba de ropa del cuerpo del Maou sobre todo sus pantalones lo que le dio acceso a su miembro, mismo que comenzó a masajear con cuidado

-se puede saber porque tardaste tanto? ( le inquirió como solo él podía hacerlo)

Pero Yuuri no se dejó intimidar y colocando las manos sobre la espalda del rubio comenzó un camino de descenso sobre su piel, deteniéndose en ese precioso trasero que tanto amaba y estrujandolo con pasión así le dejó saber lo deseoso que estaba por el, amaba la desnudez de Wolfram y esas formas tan felinas que tenía para parecer tan absolutamente descarado e inocente al a vez.

-y se puede saber porque me dejaste solo en el salón? ( comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Wolfram al mismo tiempo que este lo empezaba a guiar hasta la cama)

-es increíble que pienses que todas estas cosas se arreglan solas (dijo el rubio dirigiendo una mirada a todo el hermoso decorado y por supuesto refiriéndose a sí mismo)

Yuuri sonrió complacido y se dejó caer sobre la cama atrayendo al rubio consigo que cayó sobre su cuerpo dejándole sentir la dureza de su miembro y las ganas que tenía de hacer el amor de forma salvaje y descontrolada, necesitaba de Yuuri, necesitaba quedarse con el recuerdo de una noche de pasión, necesitaba la esencia de Yuuri dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba su energía para darle fuerza al bebé que dentro de su vientre se había convertido en el pequeño príncipe de sus sueños, su hijo… su hijo con Yuuri su más grande secreto, lo que le daría las fuerzas suficientes para vivir sin Yuuri… si es que eso era posible.

Pero no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, sentir el miembro de Yuuri latiendo dentro de su cuerpo, reclamando todo su ser… bajo por su torso besando cada milímetro de piel, dejando pequeñas marcas y succionando, marcando lo que por derecho le pertenecía hasta esa última noche, jugando en su ombligo, lamiendo su miembro, tocando sus testículos con sus delicados labios para terminar por meterse el duro miembro de Yuuri en la boca haciéndolo chocar en el interior de su garganta, en ese momento lo pudo reconocer estaba desesperado por sentirlo…

Yuuri por su parte se dejaba hacer pero ya sentía no solo el calor de la pasión si no como su otro yo emergia para apoderarse de la situación y sumergirse en ese cuerpo níveo que ya danzaba en una súplica nada silenciosa, los gemidos comenzaban a ser más fuertes pero Yuuri se negaba a correrse en la boca de Wolfram, lo que él deseaba era otra cosa y como si Wolfram pudiera leerle el pensamiento sacó de su boca el ya goteante miembro de Yuuri, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre permitiéndole sentir su entrada al rozar con el objeto de su pasión y deseo, frotando descaradamente su miembro y moviendo la cadera de forma tan sugerente que Yuuri no pudo más

-ahhh Wolfram (Yuuri sentía que no duraría mucho) tengo que … ahhh tengo que entrar ya

-y qué esperas Yuuri, follame tan duro como quieras, te estoy esperando

Y dicho esto el mismo rubito sujeto el prominente miembro de su esposo sintiendo ya esas pequeñas gotitas salir de la punta aprovechando el líquido blanquecino como lubricante natural comenzó el proceso de auto penetrarse y montar a Yuuri de forma un tanto salvaje y profunda.

El vaivén de los cuerpos era casi frenético, comenzó con Wolfran montando a Yuuri, al poco era Yuuri quien colocaba a Wolfram casi de cabeza haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba de la cama mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, dando con cada estocada en su interior un infinito placer, a momentos parecía que el cuerpo de Wolfram brillaba ante los fuertes movimientos de Yuuri dentro de él, pero sus gemidos y casi gritos no hacían más que provocar aún más a el Maou que solo deseaba poder comérselo vivo, integrarse a su cuerpo de forma tal que esa excitación no terminará nunca…

Era seguro que los guardias del pasillo estaban atentos de semejantes gritos y gemidos, además del poderoso ruido de la cama rechinando ante tal despliegue de sensualidad y gozo.

De nuevo el Maou sujeto con facilidad al rubio y colocándolo sobre la cama y abrazando por detrás prosiguió con la tarea de penetrarle ante los ruegos desesperados de Wolfram por sentirlo lo más dentro y fuerte posible ...

Nunca habia visto de esa forma al ojiverde, nunca había sentido tanto de él como en esa noche y el éxtasis que le hacía sentir, la forma en que se corrió con fuerza con su mano sujetándolo a la vez que lo masturbaba deliciosamente, con sus piernas completamente abiertas, ofreciendo todo su ser a su rey… a su precioso Yuuri

La forma en que el interior de Wolfram se contrajo en su hombría fue tan fuerte que de la misma forma sintió como su semilla llenaba de forma abrumadora ese cálido interior, el espasmo fue tan poderoso que se sacudió con fuerza, sujetando las caderas del rubio y dejando sus dedos marcados en ellas…

Un momento después sus respiraciones se acompañaban, por el fin el fuego de sus cuerpos parecía extinguirse para dejar en su lugar, dulces y sonoros besos, lenguas jugando en el interior de la boca de su contrincante, manos que abrazan y acarician, dulces palabras de amor que reemplazaron el lenguaje casi impúdico de los momentos de pasión previos.

Fue cuando Yuuri dejo el interior del rubio entre un gemido y lo que parecia una queja de parte de Wolfram que se negaba a dejar de sentirlo.

Wolfram aun abrazado a Yuuri deslizó su mano por entre sus piernas para sentir esa cálido y blanquecino liquido salir de su interior, en un gesto por demás sensual subió sus propios dedos hasta sus labios y procedió a lamerlos de tal forma que Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Wolfram tu…

Pero el maou no termino de hablar, en un instante Wolfram estaba de nuevo sobre él devorando sus labios haciéndole saber que este era apenas el comienzo de una noche que prometía no tener fin …

Ya entrada la madrugada, sobre la cama completamente desarmada, la figura de dos cuerpos que se abrazan, mientras la mano de Yuuri acaricia con despiste el brazo de su amado que reposaba su rubia cabeza sobre el pecho del maou, con plena satisfacción y orgullo por sus notables descubrimientos.

Sin lugar a duda había sido la sesión de sexo más dura que habían tenido hasta el momento, solo de recordar las fuertes y profundas estocadas del miembro de Yuuri en su trasero le hacían sentirse como en una nube, sintió dolor eso era cierto pero tambien sintio un gran placer y no tenía la menor duda de que ese sentimiento sería el que el acompañaría en su nueva travesía… un lugar lleno de incertidumbre pero también lleno de ilusión y porque no... lleno de esperanza.


	4. La gran traicion

Murata parecía león enjaulado dentro de su habitación en el templo de Shinou. 5 meses 5 largos meses y no había rastro de Von Bielefeld, la desaparición del rubio no fue algo planeado, no como todas las intrigas creadas para incitar el regreso a casa del estúpido de Shibuya, debía reconocer que las cosas habían salido aún mejor de lo esperado excepto claro porque su rubia obsesión había desaparecido, no fue complicado convencer a Lord Weller (es decir Conrad) de que él: Murata, como el contenedor del alma del gran sabio debía permanecer en Shin Makoku, aún cuando Yuuri no estaría más y la posibilidad de que regresara era cada vez más alejada .

Usando su poder como estratega convenció a Conrad, Gwendal y Gunter de que podría ayudarlos a ganar la guerra (que por su puesto se desato sin piedad una vez que el Maou se fue, algo que también estaba finamente dispuesto para que sucediera de esa forma, ya que el mismo se había encargado de hacer negociaciones con los enemigos de Shin Makoku a cambio de tierras y tesoros ocultos en el país de los Mazokus quienes aprovecharon el caos de su país vecino para apoderarse de todo lo que pudieran) continuando con su plan, de esta forma su majestad Wolfram Bon Bielefeld quedó como Maou regente en la ausencia de su esposo Yuuri, no fue una tarea complicada lograrlo ya que manipulando a la nobleza satisfactoriamente y sin lugar a dudas hizo que los representantes de las 10 familias estuvieran de acuerdo, incluso Adabert lo acepto.

Entonces, esa misma mañana que el Maou regreso a la tierra con su madre, el más joven de los hermanos desapareció.

Según Conrad su pequeño hermano partió de inmediato a calmar la región del norte de las invasiones enemigas, una situación que requería de la presencia del futuro nuevo Maou, pero Murata sabía que no estaban siendo atacados por el norte por lo que, la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera ahí era una mentira, lo sabía mejor que nadie porque de ninguna forma lo expondría a tales peligros cuando lo que más necesitaba era de su cuerpo en perfecto estado.

Lord Weller estaba ocultando algo grave podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos, pero por más que hacia para sacarle la verdad, más resistencia mostraba el castaño.

Tendría que usar métodos más efectivos para conseguir la ubicación de Wolfram y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Aún tenía el ejército de sombras bajo su mando pero se hacia mas complicado controlarlo sin la presencia de Shinou y este necesitaba un envase para su alma, pero no cualquiera podría llevar el alma del rey original, (el gran amor de su vida) solo un mazoku de la más noble descendencia podría hacerlo y esa persona resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Wolfram Bon Bielefeld.

Así que las opciones estaban agotadas necesitaba saber donde se encontraba el rubio y tenía que averiguarlo a la brevedad posible. Por lo que desde esa tarde tendría que instalarse en el castillo Pacto de sangre en busca de alguna pista que lo llevara directo al rubio.

Por su parte Wolfram caminaba tranquilamente en el camino lleno de flores de wolfram que llevaba de regreso a la finca de su abuela (a quien dulcemente llamaba Tota y era la progenitora de Cheri sama) la mujer en cuestión era dulce y comprensiva, una mazoku capaz de controlar igual que él, el poder del fuego, incluso fue ella quien le enseñó a usar la magia siendo un pequeño de no más de 3 años y ahora mismo era Tota la encargada de velar por él y por la seguridad del bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Había sido un gran impacto para la bella abuela de Wolfram cuando llegó su nieto cargando un secreto que la conmovió hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, su precioso Wolfram estaba en cinta y el padre del bebé era el mismo Maou, pero para esos momentos el rumor de una guerra era inminente, era como si la locura se hubiera desatado y en medio de todo ese huracán estaba Wolfram.

El mismo rubito había albergado la esperanza de que con la partida de Yuuri se pudiera evitar una matanza entre los mazoku y los humanos pero al parecer sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque aún con la partida del Maou no hubo fuerza capaz de contener la guerra.

Al contrario, parecía que se avivó el deseo de sangre y en su estado actual la idea de que su pueblo y los países vecinos estuvieran enterados de que tendría un hijo del Maou no haría más que ponerlos en riesgo a todos, por lo que, de momento lo más seguro era según las mismas instrucciones de sus hermanos, esperar a que el bebé naciera, entonces llevar de regreso a Wolfram al castillo Pacto de sangre, que cumpliera sus funciones como Maou y pasado el tiempo necesario y una vez mas tranquilas las cosas anunciar al mundo que tenía un hijo de Yuuri, incluso existía la posibilidad según Conrad de que algún día Yuuri… su Yuuri, pudiera regresar a Shin Makoku cuando su vida ya no corriera más peligro y con esa esperanza le bastaba para poder seguir adelante con todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Acarició su vientre, esa pequeña pancita donde habitaba su bebé, le gustaba hablarle, cantarle, hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para permanecer sereno, los bebés mazoku son sumamente sensibles y lo que menos deseaba era que su pequeño (o tal vez incluso pequeña) sintiera su enorme tristeza al estar lejos de su padre.

En ese momento se sintió sumamente cansado y con ayuda de Tota se recostó con un solo pensamiento en la mente… Yuuri… acaso estaría pensando en èl? desde su separación sentía esta extraña conexión con el moreno dentro de sus sueños...

-Yuuri---Yuuri despierta… te necesito...

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante esa visión, eran constantes esas pesadillas, de vez en cuando le sucedía que al quedarse dormido escuchaba la voz de un chico que lo llamaba envuelto en la oscuridad, otra veces veía un lugar idílico e irreal, ubicado en un tiempo y espacio que eran imposibles, debía reconocer que cuando soñaba con ese chico rubio en especial se sentía algo más que ofuscado, frecuentemente se sentía excitado también, a veces también le llegaban visiones muy eróticas de él mismo, compartiendo una cama, un momento hermoso y luego la angustia de no poder verlo más.

Había platicado con su padre y con su madre sobre esas visiones, ambos le dijeron que no debía preocuparse porque era normal en un hombre joven esa clase de ”sueños” pero como no quiso quedarse con la duda acudio con un especialista que conoció en la universidad, (porque Yuuri llevaba casi un semestre de haber iniciado sus estudios superiores en administración en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo gracias a su beca por jugar baseball).

Le hacía bien platicar con alguien sobre esas cosas y misteriosamente todos en su casa se comportaban de una forma muy comprensiva con respecto al problema de sus visiones.   
Y solo por si acaso llevaba un reporte detallado con la descripción de las cosas que veía en sus sueños, aunque eso lo guardaba para sí mismo. 

Su familia siempre le brindó apoyo en todo y no fue esta la excepción, incluso Shori, quien siempre fue sobre protector con él, le había confiado que a él también le sucedían esas cosas y que tal vez ya era tiempo que los hermanos vivieran solos alejados de sus padres para evitar que se vieran más afectados por las necesidades de su hijo pequeño.

Y Yuuri se lo estaba pensando, no encontraba ya una razón para seguir viviendo en casa de sus padres y la idea de tener esta nueva aventura de vivir solo con su hermano mayor le atraía sobremanera, además de que le daría la oportunidad de experimentar con el sexo, porque siendo sinceros a sus 19 años de edad sentía que ya era el momento adecuado para vivir la experiencia y más después de tener esas candentes escenas imaginarias con el chico rubio, nunca había pensado de sí mismo que fuera homosexual... pero de ser el caso quería averiguarlo y comunicarlo a sus padres cuanto antes, tal vez esa era la causa de tantas visiones extrañas.

Estaba tan sumergido en esos pensamientos que no escucho como su madre lo llamaba desde el piso de abajo invitandolo a acompañarlos a cenar, hasta que por fin reacciono al escuchar los pasos de su progenitora por la escalera y llegando a la puerta de su habitación.

-Yuu chan estas bien cariño? -preguntaba su madre por detrás de la puerta  
Yuuri se levantó de la cama y sorpresivamente abrió encontrándose a su madre quien lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie a que se debían las visiones de Yuuri, eran recuerdos que intentaban colarse a su ser consciente algo que no estaba previsto y le costaba controlar.

Al regresar a casa de sus padres después de vivir en Shin Makoku, Yuuri estaba más que impaciente por irse de nuevo, pero su madre encontró la forma con la ayuda de Shori y de su esposo de poder convencerlo e incluso usaron la mentira de que Shoma (el padre de Yuuri y Shori) estaba enfermo y que necesitaban de la presencia de Yuuri un tiempo más. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pudieron convencerlo.

Esto resultó conveniente incluso por el plazo de 10 días, Miko se resistía a la idea de dar esas gotas de olvido a su hijo pero al llegar al día número 11 y no saber de Conrad supo que todo estaba perdido, debia ahora cumplir con su parte, si Yuuri llegará a escaparse hacia Shin Makoku y se encontrara en medio de una guerra, con todo hecho un caos, no dudaba de la fuerza de su hijo y de su carácter como Maou y tal vez ese era el verdadero problema, ¿que pasaría cuando el espíritu del Maou despertara con sed de justicia y aniquilara todo a su paso? 

¿Qué pasaría entonces con todos aquellos que lo seguían? ¿sus sacrificios serian en vano?  
No podían permitirse tanto…

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri de mirar a su madre con preocupación al notar como se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos…

-mamá , te dije que estoy bien pero--- tu lo estas?

Miko reaccionó en ese momento su imprudencia podría costarles muy cara así que atino a sonreír y regresar a su habitual forma de ser…

-si cariño lo estoy, bajemos a cenar ya tu padre y Shori nos esperan en la mesa

Así madre e hijo descendieron por las escaleras, mientras Miko acariciaba una hermosa botella de cristal azul dentro de la bolsa de su delantal, sabía que a este paso Yuuri pronto olvidaría incluso esas visiones.

Pero aun dentro de su corazón se preguntaba si era lo correcto, amaba a su hijo pero sabía mejor que nadie que Yuuri le pertenecía ya al pueblo de Shin Makoku.

Había llegado el momento de hablar con su familia sobre el futuro de Yuuri porque cada dia el mentirle la estaba afectando mas y mas...

En el castillo pacto de Sangre, su excelencia Murata era recibido por Gunter quien en el papel de primer ministro en la ausencia de todos era el encargado general en el castillo y del país.

Debía ver por la seguridad, las provisiones y lo necesario para mantener a salvo a Shin Makoku mientras Gwendal y Conrad estaban junto a Yozak y sus aliados combatiendo en las fronteras para evitar una invasión.

Esto es lo que esperaba Murata, una oportunidad para buscar indicios de donde se encontraba su majestad el Maou Wolfram… si alguien era capaz de romper el cascarón de Gunter esa era el gran sabio… y solo debía presionar en el momento indicado y sacar ese as que tenía bajo la manga..

-Su excelencia está todo bien en el templo de Shinou?-ambos tomaban asiento en la sala principal del castillo para comenzar con una plática más bien obligada que placentera.

Por un momento el peli morado temió que el gran sabio pudiera haber estado en peligro aunque hacía un tiempo que no estaba cómodo con la presencia del moreno, no sabia como explicarlo pero no lo sentía del todo sincero, era como si tuviera una mascara puesta en cada respuesta perfectamente construida…

-me encuentro perfectamente Lord von Christ pero mi preocupación principal sigue siendo su majestad el Maou --- Bon Bielefeld 

Gunter no portaba mayor información sobre el rubio, el secreto entre los tres hermanos parecía inescrutable y se había prometido a sí mismo no inmiscuirse hasta que lo considerara necesario y ese momento no había llegado aún, no tenia porque dudar sobre la información que Conrad le proporcionaba.

-Su excelencia me gustaria ayudarle pero como sabe su majestad está en medio de una batalla constante en el norte no poseo mayor información que usted

-el asunto es Lord von Christ que mis fuentes me han informado que no hay batallas en el norte, su majestad Saralegui me envió una carta confirmando la noticia 

Gunter dudo por un momento pero el gran sabio extendió un pedazo de papel con el sello y la firma del representante de pequeño Shimarron con la información sobre las tropas del norte y como la invasión de los enemigos de Shin Makoku había sido contenida, entonces en donde se encontraba Wolfram? porque no había regresado ya al castillo Pacto de Sangre cuando ahora más que nunca el pueblo necesitaba del Maou…?

Murata noto en el ministro el desconcierto, ese era el momento

-requiero una comitiva para ir a buscar a su majestad Bon Bielefeld lo necesitamos aquí más que nunca y sé que usted lo sabe Lord von Christ

Gunter levantó la mirada hacia el gran sabio, era una petición completamente justa y que caía en el momento adecuado pero no podía autorizarla sin la aprobación de Conrad o Gwendal 

-Excelencia su pedido es más que justo pero…

Murata sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación y se adelantó a los hechos en la mente del pelimorado

-no hay tiempo para avisarles a Lord Weller o Lord von Voltaire, debo ir yo mismo por el Maou y traerlo de regreso, la gente necesita de su majestad para llenarse de esperanza, eso nos dará a todos la fuerza necesaria para terminar con esta guerra

Gunter aún con la carta en las manos sabía que tenía que acceder a la petición del sabio

-entiendo excelencia comenzare con los preparativos y podrá marcharse mañana por la mañana a la región del norte, enviare las cartas necesarias avisando de su viaje a nuestros aliados en el norte 

El ministro se puso de pie y de inmediato comenzó con su ardua tarea dejando solo al sabio...

Murata sonrió complacido, era lo que más deseaba, su plan era muy sencillo esta vez debía ir al norte en busca de su Majestad el rey Saralegui y saldar una deuda pendiente con el monarca, ademas podria confirmar por si mismo el paradero de Wolfram y traerlo de regreso al castillo, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería considerado como la gran traición pero en ese momento nada importaba y considerando lo lejos que ya había llegado, ya solo tenía que encontrar al rubio. 

Wolfram estaba recostado mientras acariciaba su vientre, después de su caminata diaria por los jardines se sintió completamente agotado, la realidad es que cada día era más difícil estar bien, el bebé estaba consumiendo todo su majutsu y sin Yuuri a su lado para ayudarlo estaba perdiendo fuerza. De seguir esto así comenzaba a dudar poder sobrevivir el parto, pero trataba de tener pensamientos más positivos, Yuuri no soportaría la idea de perderlos así que tenía que ser fuerte por los tres y su deber era lograr que el bebé naciera con salud aun a costa de su propio bienestar. Además no podría irse de este mundo sin verlo de nuevo, sin perderse en la negra mirada de su Yuuri, imaginando lo orgulloso que estaría de su hijo...

Tota y èl habían estado hablando durante las últimas semanas de las posibilidades para llegar a un buen término su embarazo, la recomendación más importante era que Wolfram debía tratar de dormir todo el tiempo posible para poder recuperarse, ya que mantenerse despierto le significaba un gran esfuerzo físico y el bebé seguía consumiendo toda la energía de su progenitor, pero lo que Wolfram había omitido comentar a su abuela era que entre mas dormia mas soñaba con Yuuri y más lejano lo sentía de ellos lo que por supuesto lo asustaba por lo que prefería no dormir o hacerlo menos, no tenía idea de que habría hecho Conrad para mantener lejos a su esposo pero no pensaba que fuera algo bueno, por su parte, su abuela seguía buscando textos antiguos sobre los embarazos en varones mazokus, era cierto que había ayudado a Cheri sama en todos los nacimientos de sus nietos, así que se consideraba lo suficientemente informada para tranquilizar los miedos más comunes de Wolfam, aunque en realidad ella misma estaba plagada de dudas sobre si el rubio lograria soportar todo el tiempo de gestación, porque al revisarlo esa mañana notaba como su pancita se estaba endureciendo y el movimiento del bebé aumentaba considerablemente así como el rubio palidecia y parecia mas y mas cansado día con día.

Wolfram seguía teniendo esa increíble belleza pero su luz se estaba extinguiendo hasta el punto de hacer a su abuela comunicarse con sus hermanos mayores, sabia que la guerra estaba en marcha pero el oji verde necesitaba del padre del bebé o probablemente no lo lograria.

Estaban verdaderamente en una lucha contra el tiempo...

Unos días después de su partida del castillo Pacto de sangre, Murata llegaba a la frontera norte donde su majestad el rey de pequeño y nuevo Shimaron: Saralegui, le esperaba de forma impaciente, ambos tenían trato en común, (deseos de cosas imposibles) así como grandes ambiciones pero sobre todo uno quería con ansias el regreso de Shinou mientras el otro quería quedarse con Yuuri.

Por lo que una vez se hubo instalado el gran sabio se presentó ante su majestad:

Entró en la enorme carpa real, un mini palacio en constante movimiento que era desde hacía meses el hogar del rey más importante en la historia del pequeño y grande Shimaron, el único hombre capaz de unir ambos países a la caída de su último rey, Saralegui con ayuda y consejos de Murata había logrado consagrarse como el rey de una nueva y muy poderosa nación.

Sobra decir que entre los dos habían planeado cada movimiento estratégicamente de modo que si llegaban a ser descubiertos ya sería demasiado tarde para detenerlos.

-es un placer verlo de nuevo-el moreno se inclinaba ante su más importante aliado

el monarca de ojos dorados no pudo resistirse y en ese momento, se levantó y extendió los brazos ante el sabio que con una media sonrisa recibió gustoso la muestra de cariño y agradecimiento del rubio.

-Janus-el rubio miró de reojo al sabio que no pareció molestarse ante el nombre de su pasada reencarnación. Ese quien les trajera tantos problemas al ser revivido de forma artificial y cuya alma tenía sellada a la suya- excelencia supongo que ha llegado el momento en que podré ver al fin a Yuuri

Saralegui parecía ansioso y en realidad debía estarlo, llevaba esperando por Yuuri los últimos 3 años, no fue fácil soportar la idea de la boda pero confiaba ciegamente en el sabio y por lo resultados obtenidos debía ser el momento indicado para ir por el Maou.

Murata se deshizo del abrazo y ambos tomaron asiento en la lujosa sala dentro de la carpa real, que a momentos no parecía ser solamente una carpa, era fácil perderse entre el lujo y las comodidades del lugar.

El moreno decidió ir directo al punto (para que dar más rodeos…) después de todo con Saralegui podía hablar sin tapujos

-su majestad, no he tenido noticias del regreso del Maou-pudo ver un pequeño gesto de fastidio en Saralegui- lo cual no significa que no tenga ya un plan previsto para estos casos, tuve la suerte de darme cuenta que una poderosa poción desapareció del castillo y creo es la razón por la que Shibuya no ha vuelto

Saralegui se sintió intrigado

-continua excelencia quiero saber más….

el moreno tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía delante de sí y continuó contando sus descubrimientos

-Una poderosa pócima de olvido no estaba contemplada en el último conteo de artefactos mágicos del castillo, lo que significa que alguien debió tomarla

-crees acaso que…él habrá olvidado todo lo que pasó...

el moreno ni siquiera lo dejó terminar

-estoy seguro que Shibuya o alguien cercano a él la tiene, es una pócima muy potente lo que explicaría cómo han logrado mantenerlo en la tierra y lo que le dará la ventaja sobre èl ya que con el uso prolongado incluso Shibuya para estos momentos no debería recordar nada de lo que ocurrió en los últimos años

-entonces qué sigue…?-el rubio tenía una idea pero quería estar seguro 

-majestad ha llegado el momento que conozca el lugar donde se encuentra el Maou

-viajare a la Tierra-Saralegui estaba complacido con el plan, de esa forma tendría la atención del maou solo para él. 

-así es, me encargare de enviarlo, desde hace tiempo tengo dispuesto un plan de emergencia donde usted llegará a ocupar mi lugar en la vida de Shibuya, podrá incluso instalarse en mi casa, mi familia lo aceptara sin problemas 

-cuando partiré?

-cuanto antes mejor, el poder de Shinou está debilitándose pero junto a su shinzoku debería ser suficiente para completar el viaje, una vez allá todo dependerá de usted para hacerse del corazón del maou pero trazaremos un plan con lujo de detalles, de esa forma sabrá lo que tiene que hacer una vez esté allá. 

-entiendo, dejaré a Berius a cargo de todo en nuevo Shimaron y con mucha suerte regresare trayendo conmigo a Yuuri y además estara perdidamente enamorado de mi de esa forma no podran separarnos 

-solo recuerde que si trae de regreso a Shibuya èl ya no podrá---

el rubio no lo dejó terminar  
-no te preocupes viejo sabio de ninguna forma dejaría a Yuuri regresar a Shin Makoku o incluso yo mismo no volvería si supiera que al regresar perdería a Yuuri

Murata respiro tranquilo solo tenia un pendiente más que era su prioridad

-hay un asunto más que necesito me ayude a resolver

-supongo que se trata del paradero de von Bielefeld

-no he logrado saber con exactitud su ubicación para incluso poder asegurarle un regreso feliz con Shibuya, no puede irse sin saber dónde se encuentra… lo necesitamos para completar el plan

-supongo que Janus está ansioso por tener al rey original solo para él

El moreno no pareció molestarse con la afirmación, desde que su alma se fusionara con su otro yo artificial, había aprendido a aceptar esos sentimientos tan posesivos para con Shinou lo que lo llevó a crear esta alianza con el rey de Shimaron, a crear un ejército de sombras, a provocar una guerra, a alejar a Shibuya, a buscar con desesperación el cuerpo de Von Bielefeld… a realizar su gran traición.

-el no esta con sus hermanos, no está aquí, sé que no está en con su tío Waltrana von Bielefeld ...

-el círculo de búsqueda se disminuye excelencia solo queda interceptar todo el correo que salga de esta región, ¿quien mas podria darle cobijo al nuevo Maou?

-solo queda una persona: Stuffel von Spitsweg, se que el tiene parte del control de estas tierras

-no se preocupe más excelencia, toda su correspondencia es revisada por mis hombres dejaré encargado a Berias del asunto y al igual que conmigo tendrá que asegurarse de conseguir lo que quiere antes de mi regreso

-puede estar ser seguro Rey Saralegui de que así será

tras decir esto ambos chocaron sus copas brindando por el éxito de sus planes…

En una aldea cercana a la villa de Madam Von Spitsweg las palomas mensajeras eran tratadas para ayudarlas a seguir con su misión, muchas al llevar la correspondencia por todo el país, eran atacadas y más siendo tiempos de guerra por lo que era preciso asegurarse de que las palomas estuvieran en las mejores circunstancias posibles para continuar con sus peligrosas misiones llevando información de una lado a otro, por lo que un grupo de aliados y lugareños en favor del maou se dedicaban al cuidado de las mismas, para la mala suerte de la abuela Tota su paloma había sufrido un desgarro en una de sus alas razón por la cual se encontraba en el descansadero para estas aves en tiempo de guerra.

Varios de los encargados de su cuidado eran soldados de Shimaron por lo que se permitían leer los mensajes para asegurarse del progreso de la guerra, creando informes muy detallados que dia con dia llegaban a las manos de su rey: Saralegui

Ya tenían todos los soldados de Shimaron la orden de buscar información precisa sobre el nuevo maou, por lo que el joven soldado encargado de la misión no podía creer su tino al leer el mensaje escasamente codificado y dirigido a Lord Weller

-su majestad se encuentra en alerta, preciso órdenes sobre su pronto regreso a Shin Makoku, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

El joven soldado no tardó en darse cuenta que al referirse Madam Von Spitsweg con el término su majestad solo podría estar hablando de su nieto Von Bielefeld el nuevo Maou,  
por lo que lo más conveniente sería según sus órdenes interceptar por completo el mensaje.

Justo para la tarde de ese mismo día Murata estaba analizando mapas y rutas posibles de donde encontrar a su majestad Von Bielefeld cuando el reporte de los mensajes interceptados de todas las palomas de la región llegó a sus manos, sin Saralegui presente en esos momentos el informe fue entregado de inmediato a el gran sabio quien satisfecho tomó un pequeño trozo de papel aderezado con la fina letra de una mujer de edad… la villa de Madam Von Spitsweg, por un momento se sintió avergonzado por no haberlo pensado antes… la madre de Cheri sama era la mejor opción si los hermanos pretendían esconder al nuevo Maou.

Mientras en la Tierra Yuuri Shibuya se alistaba para marcharse de la universidad a su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a la casa de sus padres, convencido de que sus visiones le estaba obsesionando decidió que tener un trabajo y mantenerse alejado de casa seria la mejor medicina para el, las últimas noches las visiones del rubio eran cada vez más frecuentes y la verdad no soportaba ver a esa hermosa criatura (aunque fuera imaginaria) sufriendo, motivo por el cual prefería mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo posible y tan distraído estaba que al tomar su bicicleta no se percató del chico rubio al que casi atropella y que cayó estrepitosamente a sus pies.

Por un momento se paralizó al mirarlo ahí tendido pero cuando este le otorgó esa mirada comprensiva se sintió mucho mejor y se agacho a su lado ...

-estas bien?-pregunto Yuuri mientras revisaba que el chico tendido estuviera en perfecto estado ayudandolo incluso a sacudir sus prendas

-estoy bien, no me fije por donde iba y choque contigo-el rubio lo miraba intensamente lo que incómodo e incluso hizo sonrojar a Yuuri 

-soy yo quien lo lamenta no se porque no te vi

fue en ese instante cuando el rubio decidió hacer su movimiento

-no te preocupes estoy bien solo un poco mareado-hizo el gesto de sujetarse un poco la cabeza provocando en el otro una leve preocupación que por lógica lo llevaría a …

-porque no te invito un café o un refresco en mi trabajo, me dirigía hacia allí y de camino puedo asegurarme que te encuentres bien

El chico sonrió satisfecho esto era lo que esperaba de Yuuri quien además no parecía haberle reconocido para nada… 

-me parece bien… por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Yuuri sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo mientras tomaba la delicada mano del rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Shibuya Yuuri pero puedes decirme Yuuri…

el joven rubio no cabía de la felicidad y no tardó en extender la mano al moreno para sujetar con fuerza mientras se presentaban

-yo me llamo Saralegui pero puedes decirme Sara


	5. El re-encuentro

-No puedo negarle excelencia que verlo aquí me ha sorprendido sobre manera no pensé que mi nieto Lord Weller lo enviará a usted pero me hace suponer que está enterado de la delicada situación por la que está pasando mi nieto Wolfram

La mujer estaba tan severamente preocupada por sus nietos que no dudo de las intenciones del sabio quien se presentó en la puerta de su villa alegando que estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

-le aseguro madam Von Spitsweg que estoy perfectamente enterado de todo, de ahí que Lord Weller decidiera que lo mejor es que viniera por el Maou para llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde podremos ayudarlo y hacernos cargo de ahora en adelante...

La abuela Tota dudo por un momento ¿porque su nieto Conrad no le escribio sobre esto? porque enviar un emisario a menos que... no tardó en expresar su pensamiento

-no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por su majestad no creo que este lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el viaje de regreso su excelencia y si usted está enterado de su estado debería estar de acuerdo conmigo

-por supuesto que lo estoy y no hay tiempo que perder debo valorar su estado antes de tomar otra determinación

Murata en realidad estaba ajeno a todo lo que le sucedía a su majestad pero su mejor oportunidad estaba en verlo y llevarse al rubio lo más pronto posible..

-esta bien excelencia le creo que lo mejor será llevarlo de regreso, la verdad es que no cuento con los medios necesarios para atenderlo y creo que se está debilitando, tal vez sea lo mejor sacarlo de aquí antes de que sea imposible hacerlo, quién sabe si podría recuperar fuerzas si el viaje le hace ilusión.

La reencarnacion del sabio no entendía que mal podría estar afectando a von Bielefeld pero dada la premura con la que partió solo esperaba que no fuera algo tan grave que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde

-será mejor que lo vea cuanto antes...

La abuela se levantó del fino sillón de su sala de estar y en compañía de Murata caminaron hacia el hermoso jardín, de espaldas el moreno vio la perfecta silueta de Wolfram quien estaba agachado regando unas flores de wolfram, justo cuando la abuela dejó solo al gran sabio y este se acercó con manos temblorosas al objeto de sus más bajos deseos y fantasías fue en ese preciso momento que el rubio lo miro y se levantó volteando y protegiendo instintivamente su vientre redondo…

La mirada del gran sabio era de una sorpresa indescriptible, por primera vez en su vida se quedó mudo ante tal visión: el rubio se veía hermoso, pálido y delgado y con ese bulto en el vientre que sobresalía de su batita de paternidad...

-Murata

Wolfram atino a decir su nombre lo que sacó del shock inicial al sabio que tenía que recomponerse o lo haría desconfiar

-majestad así que esta es la razón de su alejamiento

Wolfram estaba sorprendido por el asombro en el sabio quien se acerco y coloco una de sus manos en su vientre sintiendo la vida que crecía tan ajena a todo mal

-si estas aqui es porque sabias de mi estado y entiendes lo peligroso que es que los demás se enteren de esto

Murata podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del rubio quien se apartó ante tal intromisión por parte del sabio

-por supuesto majestad-Murata hizo hasta lo imposible para recuperar la compostura y sonreír hipócritamente- vine a valorar las situación para llevarlo de regreso… es el momento... su pueblo lo necesita y creo que se como ayudarlo

El rubio respiro tranquilo ante la idea de regresar a casa, tal vez incluso Yuuri podría regresar también… Murata era experto en sacarlos de las situaciones más arriesgadas así que decidió confiar en él.

-estoy muy cansado debo regresar cuanto antes, necesito de todo tu apoyo

-y claro que lo tendrá, sobra decir que haré hasta lo imposible por protegerlo majestad

La mirada del gran sabio se empaño con odio, su cabeza estaba llena de un solo pensamiento: maldito Shibuya esto si que no lo esperaba  
su precioso rubio estaba en cinta, tendría un hijo del maou… y ahora dependían de él

Tras dejar recostado a Wolfram en su alcoba el gran sabio se dio a la tarea de hablar con la abuela del rubio y tratar de sacarle toda la información posible sobre lo que estaba pasando con su majestad

-entiendo perfectamente sus preocupaciones madam Von Spitsweg he hablado con su majestad y está dispuesto a regresar conmigo solo tengo que pedirle que sea sumamente discreta

-temo mucho por el bienestar de mi nieto por eso puede contar con mi total discreción y silencio, me preocupan mis otros nietos, si usted está aquí es porque ellos siguen combatiendo y no se si la idea de Wolfram solo en el castillo sea buena

-le aseguro que en el templo de Shinou podrá descansar y recuperarse, seguiremos con el plan original nadie lo verá hasta que el niño nazca

La mujer no tenía duda de la buena voluntad del sabio y notaba ese dejo de preocupación en su rostro, claro que las razones por las que Murata estaba angustiado distaban mucho de lo que la abuela de Wolfram pensaba.

La mente del sabio trabajaba a toda velocidad, la situación era peor de lo que hubiera pensado, según lo dicho por madam Von Spitsweg, los bebés mazokus necesitan de magia, no se trataba de bebés normales, son pequeños milagros que ocurren cada cientos de años por lo que no era nada común el estado del rubio y los pocos documentos dedicados al tema no le servían de nada, la única oportunidad que tenían radicaba en el mismo Shinou, si traspasara su alma al cuerpo de Wolfram no solo ganaría tiempo también le salvaría la vida al maou claro que eso implicaba que el bebé naciera.  
Irremediablemente no se podía tener todo aunque siendo un hijo de Wolfram esperaba que la criatura heredará la belleza de su progenitor, quien sabe si dependiendo de eso le naciera amor por el crio y la idea de una familia real no le era del todo despreciable, estando junto a Shinou todo era posible.

Pero no todo dependía de él, Saralegui tenía que hacer su parte …

El rubio de largos cabellos estaba en las nubes, llevaba tres maravillosas citas con Yuuri quien a falta de su memoria estaba más que encantado con Sara, sentía por él una gran afinidad y era divertido estar juntos, después de esa tarde donde “se conocieron” Yuuri le había pedido verse de nuevo, tenía un rubor en las mejillas que lo delataban, le gustaba el rubio y era obvio que lo que sentía no era algo pasajero, cierto que Saralegui lo sabía desde que se conocieron en aquel baile en Gran Shimaron, era la misma expresión en la cara sonrojada del entonces maou de Shin Makoku.

Solo que ahora todo era más divertido, su prometido había desaparecido así como los demás habitantes de Shin Makoku por lo que Yuuri era libre, libre para enamorarse de alguien como Sara.

Sin su conciencia (es decir Conrad) Yuuri era muy fácil de manipular porque su naturaleza es sumamente confiada.  
Así que solo quedaba disfrutar del momento y eso era precisamente lo que Sara pretendía en este nuevo encuentro con el moreno, esta vez se atrevería a algo más, intentaría besarlo.

Para Saralegui era urgente ganarse no solo la confianza del antiguo Maou, tenía que ganarse su amor y su deseo, tenía que volverlo loco con lujuria y esta vez Sara estaba dispuesto a todo.

Yuuri llegó en ese momento y lo sujetó suavemente por la cintura desde atrás, lo que fascinó al rubio de ojos dorados que se había adaptado tan bien a la Tierra que era difícil imaginarse que era el monarca de un país enorme en otro mundo y dimensión.

La historia que uso con Yuuri fue muy simple, según las instrucciones de Murata era un estudiante de intercambio que venía desde Europa y como Yuuri no recordaba a Murata ni su casa, ni a sus padres, al acompañar al rubio hasta ahí nada extraño vino a su mente.

Desde entonces habían ido al parque, a comer helado y esta vez tocaba el cine, al entrar al recinto y sin saber muy bien qué pasaría ahí, Sara se imaginó que era como ir al teatro por lo que se decidió por tomar un sitio alejado de los demás y lejos de las miradas curiosas de las personas.

Lo que dió frutos muy agradables, al comenzar la cinta aprovechó para tomar la mano de Yuuri, las escenas frente a sus ojos eran increíbles, comprendía cómo funcionaba la televisión y habían visto ya algunas series y películas pero nada como esto, el sonido y las imágenes los envolvían y sentía la emoción que era palpable en los dos, solo que por diferentes motivos.

Yuuri por su parte estaba encantado con el rubio, le gustaba su físico, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su aroma, su suave piel… y la verdad sea dicha desde que el rubio apareció las pesadillas se fueron por lo que se sentía más que feliz y realizado.

Mirarlo así de impresionado con la película no hizo más que fascinar más al antiguo Maou quien instintivamente sujeto su mano con más fuerza y fue cuando el rubio lo miro y entonces no pudo más….

De forma lenta comenzaron a acercarse sus cabeza, Sara mordió su labio inferior haciéndose irresistible para Yuuri quien tragó saliva ansioso por besarlo, no lo conocía hacía más de una semana pero si había conseguido sacudirlo de esa forma no podía ni imaginarse qué pasaría si Sara lo aceptara no solo como su amigo.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, los labios de Saralegui se pegaron a los suyos y lo que comenzó con un simple roce se transformó en un fiero beso, donde las lenguas y la saliva de ambos se mezclaba y pequeños gemidos los sorprendieron a los dos, era increíble como un simple beso los estaba llevando tan rápidamente a la excitación..

Ya ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminó la historia, al salir de la sala de cine sus labios estaban hinchados y sus dedos entrelazados. Yuuri había hecho su propuesta y silenciosamente y entre besos Sara lo había aceptado, desde ahora eran una pareja y además de todo una pareja electrizante y hermosa.

Yuuri estaba orgulloso de tener a ese impresionante espécimen de chico a su lado, mientras que Sara se sentía completamente extasiado, nunca pensó que Yuuri caeria tan pronto en sus brazos pero sabía que podría lograrlo y estaba mas que comprobado que sabía cómo manipularlo y ahora solo restaba dar un paso más allá y por lo que sintió en sus besos no tardaría en tener a Yuuri exactamente donde siempre deseó…

Su aún timidez era lógica pero de alguna forma que no se explicaba porque estaba dispuesto a seguir con Sara hasta donde sus instintos los llevaran, quería presentarlo con sus padres y con Shori, quería consentirlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo… tal como en sus sueños.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía era que todo lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con Sara pero si tenían que ver todo con Wolfram…


	6. La trampa

El camino al templo de Shinou resulto ser mas complicado de lo esperado, esto debido al delicado estado del rubio por lo que Murata tuvo que hacer varios cambios en la ruta procurando pasar solamente por las planicies y rodeando el templo en vez de ir digamos en línea recta, por lo que en realidad se perdió tiempo, tiempo que desde su punto de vista era de lo más valioso, no podía evitarlo, odiaba al crío que aún cuando no había nacido este ya estaba haciéndole la vida de cuadros, si tan solo Wolfram no estuviera preñado todo seria mas facil, pero la transferencia de almas se complicaba en su estado actual y no sabía si podría lograr mantener vivo al rubio hasta el final del alumbramiento, por lo que la idea de sacrificar al bebé de Yuuri se hacía a cada momento más una necesidad que una opción.

Era cruel pensarlo, pero después de todo lo que él necesitaba era el cuerpo de Wolfram no su alma, en el proceso debería perder toda su personalidad así que si de todas formas al transferirlo iba a olvidar al niño que llevaba en el vientre ¿que mas daba adelantar un poquitillo todo el espectáculo? además las ganas de tenerle iban en aumento a cada dia, algo bueno de verlo con tu tripita crecida era que el rubio estaba mas hermoso que nunca y esa fragilidad no hacia mas que despertar sus bajos instintos.

Lo que pensaba era monstruoso pero no podía evitarlo, esa parte oscura en el crecia dia con dia y era cada vez más un ser malvado, celoso, posesivo y egoísta que solo tenia una cosa en mente y eso era traer a Shinou de regreso en el cuerpo de Wolfram costara lo que costara.

A veces se preguntaba a sí mismo qué era lo que más deseaba: si era tener a Wolfram por su increíble belleza para servirle solo como envase para el alma de Shinou o la sola idea de quitarselo a Yuuri...debía reconocer que quitarselo a Yuuri le creaba un placer muy extraño era como un plus que le provocaba inmensa felicidad.

Hacía tanto tiempo que observaba a distancia a Wolfram que tenerlo tan cerca le estaba enloqueciendo, la hora de consumar su plan se acercaba a pasos agigantados, dentro de unos días Shinou estaría de regreso, tenía una tarea titánica frente a sí, pero lo convencería de la traición de Yuuri y de sus fieles Conrad y Gwendal y de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, conociendo al temperamental rey original su final estaba casi sellado.

La falta de Yuuri en Shin Makoku no hacia mas que darle la excusa perfecta para terminar con su plan, si el nuevo Maou no fuera un traidor ¿de qué otra forma podría explicarse su huida de Shin Makoku? que dejara moribundo a su esposo, que abandonara a su mejor amigo, pero lo peor de todo es que dejara sufriendo a su gente, al pueblo de Shin Makoku, si había algo por lo que el rey original se había sacrificado era precisamente por el bienestar de su pueblo y en este caso Yuuri había dejado mucho que desear en su rol como maou.

Una nueva época de oro se cernía sobre sus cabezas, no habría humanos, demonios o magos que tuvieran el valor de oponerse a Shinou. Su regreso sería definitivo y esta vez no le dejaría ir nunca. Y cualquiera que se opusiera a ellos seguramente encontraría en la muerte un dulce alivio.

Ya solo tenía que conseguir mantener vivo a Wolfram hasta llegar al templo, unas horas más y podría comenzar con la consumación de su plan mientras tanto acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Wolfram (quien yacía dormido demasiado agotado como para mantenerse despierto en el trayecto) no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser el mejor estratega de la historia, solo quedaba un detalle suelto en todo su plan y tenía que ver con Wolfram y el gran amor que este sentía por Yuuri, un amor que le mantenía luchando y que incluso dentro de sus sueños le bastaba para darle fuerzas.

En un lugar muy diferente, completamente ignorante de todo el sufrimiento y desolación por el que pasaba todo el reino de Shin Makoku, Yuuri estaba disfrutando como nunca antes pensó que sería posible y todo era gracias a Sara, aunque el rubio estaba algo renuente a conocer a su familia (recordemos que Sara había tenido sus momentos muy malos con Shori en el pasado y sabía que este le reconocería al instante al verlo y por el momento no quería dar explicaciones de su presencia en la tierra por lo menos no hasta tener bien amarradito a Yuuri quien ignoraba por completo todo esto gracias a su pérdida de memoria), la verdad es que Yuuri se sentía perfectamente bien entre sus ardientes sesiones de besos y caricias, tenia dudas pero debía reconocer que no le asustaba la intimidad con su novio, si no todo lo contrario, gracias a sus candentes sueños humedos había comprendido mucho mejor lo que quería hacer y cuando quería hacerlo y lo mejor de todo es que Sara parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo con el…

Yuuri estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos e ilusiones que alertó a su familia que comenzaron a mostrarse realmente preocupados por él, no era para nada el dulce Yuuri de antes, su personalidad estaba cambiando entre mas olvidaba más lejos estaba aquel noble Yuuri, ahora parecía que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en nadie más, lo que llevó a su familia a tomar medidas algo extremas, por su parte Shori había decidido después de hablar con sus padres que era tiempo de pedir ayuda a Bob, si alguien era capaz de enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas actualmente en la tierra de los demonios ese era sin duda alguna Bob y es que Miko estaba más inquieta que nunca, algo le decía que estaba haciendo mal y en un momento de franca desesperación disfrazado de nerviosismo la hizo romper el frasquito azul con gotas de olvido que le dio Conrad, sabía mejor que nadie que a este paso perdería a su hijo y sabía también que este no le perdonaría haberle mentido, por lo que desde ahora dejarían que Yuuri recobrara la memoria y si eso significaba regresar a Shin Makoku pues así tendría que ser, creía ciegamente en la capacidad del joven Maou para arreglar la situación fuera la que fuera, estaba consciente que esa pesadumbre era consecuencia de sus debilidades, nunca debió darle esas gotas a Yuuri, no debieron alejarle de sus amigos y seres queridos, pero tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde, todo estaba en manos de Bob y el consejo que pudiera darles y esperando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras todo esto ocurría una cruenta batalla entre humanos y demonios era llevada a cabo en las fronteras del norte de Shin Makoku, Conrad revisaba planos del campo de batalla, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible tanto a los enemigos como a sus propios soldados pero la realidad era que a este paso ambos bandos perderian muchas vidas, no importaba lo que hiciera la sangre de demonios y humanos se derramaba entre sus manos…

Yozak regresaba de una inspección al campamento enemigo y las noticias no podían ser peores…

Una vez entró el pelirrojo en la habitación del campamento donde se encontraba Conrad una sola mirada lo dijo todo:

-Por tu rostro puedo decir que las cosas no han ido bien 

-los humanos no están dispuestos a rendirse, simplemente no lo harán, lucharán hasta el final y si no los detenemos entonces podrían llegar hasta el castillo pacto de sangre, incluso la vida de Cheri sama está en peligro, no hay países que quieran seguir aliados a Shin Makoku, prácticamente su madre está a la deriva, ahora mismo todos los enemigos de nuestro reino ven una oportunidad de hacerse con un pedazo de nuestras tierras y tesoros, incluso nuestra propia gente esta desertando, sin el maou todo se está desmoronando

Conrad suspiraba pesadamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría darle a Wolfram, su hermano tenía que aparecer a la brevedad y tratar de conciliar el mundo de los mazoku y los humanos, pero no había tenido noticias tampoco de parte de su abuela, así que estaban prácticamente a ciegas.

-Yozak necesito que traigas a Gwendal 

Conrad debía diseñar un nuevo plan a seguir y esperaba que con la ayuda de su hermano mayor pudieran llegar a una solución por lo menos temporal, necesitaban proteger a Wolfram y tenía el presentimiento de que su hermanito no se encontraba nada bien y a este paso la guerra estaba por sobrepasarlos.

Al caer el atardecer por fin Murata vislumbro en el horizonte el templo de Shinou, la espera había valido la pena, el joven Maou se encontraba despierto y miraba a su lado la espectacular vista que los recibía, aun con todos sus problemas Wolfram estaba contento de poder regresar y tener al bebé en casa, estaba profundamente agradecido con su abuela, pero la separación de Yuuri y además estar lejos del castillo pacto de Sangre era lo que más cansado lo tenía, al estar de regreso de alguna forma se sentía cerca de Yuuri también.

El carruaje que los transportaba atravesó el gran portón del templo, Wolfram sentía una alegría muy especial al estar de regreso y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, asomando la cabeza por la ventana sentía como el viento que rozaba su rostro le daba nuevas fuerzas, miraba como algunas sacerdotisas se acercaron a ellos pero Murata no le permitió descender del vehículo hasta estar 100% seguro de que nadie notaría el estado del Maou, por lo que solicitó expresamente la presencia de Ulrike antes de poder permitir que Wolfram entrara al templo.

La pequeña sacerdotisa se presentó ante ellos con el asombro enmarcando su rostro al notar el tan avanzado embarazo del Maou…

-Ulrike-el gran sabio llamó su atención ante la mirada alegre de la sacerdotisa y su inminente silencio que sugería felicidad y sorpresa

-Excelencia, Majestad, no tenía idea de su regreso al templo…-la pequeña hizo un reverencia ante ellos, algo que no complació en nada a Murata

-no tuve tiempo de enviar noticias y por el momento nadie debe saber que estamos aquí ¿entiendes Ulrike?

La sacerdotisa se mostró de lo más desconcertada ante la frialdad del sabio

-pero excelencia la gente de Shin Makoku, todos los mazoku estarían felices de saber sobre el regreso del Maou y la llegada de un heredero podría traer esperanza a todos por que no--- pero la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto la dura mirada del sabio sobre ella obligándola a callar, la pequeña tan solo extendió la mano al maou que la siguió al interior del templo, a partir de ese momento ni el rubio ni la sacerdotisa se imaginaron que estaban adentrándose a una trampa creada por el sabio.

Para esos momentos Yuuri estaba de camino a la casa de Sara, sabía que el rubio estaba viviendo con una familia japonesa y esta le daban bastantes libertades, lo que el Maou ignoraba es que Sara poseía las facultades suficientes para lograr que las personas hicieran su voluntad todas excepto Yuuri, por el momento el rey de Nuevo Shimaron quería comprobar que era capaz de controlar al maou sin necesidad de usar sus poderes sobre el.

Y en efecto Yuuri estaba encantado con la gracia y belleza de Sara hasta el punto que ya le era natural estar con él, de alguna manera Yuuri estaba realizando con Sara todas esas visiones de sus sueños, le divertía y le hacía sentir completo hasta el punto que el rostro del hombre de sus sueños cada día era más como el de Sara.

-ne Yuuri?-las manos suaves de Sara tomaron las suyas adentrando al moreno en la casa, en un momento sus dedos estaban entrelazados, la velada estaba resultando de lo más romántica, en tan solo un instante se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar acompañados de una tenue luz y música de moda resonado en el fondo con melodías de lo más bobitas y pegajosas 

Yuuri había dejado atrás ese comportamiento tímido y nervioso y ahora más bien miraba de forma intensa a Sara esperando por saber lo que quería decirle  
-que pasa Sara?- Yuuri colocó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro, se moría por besarle   
-estamos solos, se que tal vez es pronto pero pensé que tu quizás querrías acompañarme a mi habitacion alli podremos estar mas comodos...  
Ni bien terminó de decirlo cuando el moreno ya estaba sobre él besándole como si la vida dependiera de saborear esos labios   
-si que quiero…- fue su respuesta inmediata, lo que complació intensamente a Sara

Para esos momentos en el templo de Shinou no podía existir un panorama más diferente  
Murata había estado prácticamente ladrando órdenes a todas las sacerdotisas y el rubio Maou estaba en un ala del templo prácticamente aislado cenando solo en la compañía de Ulrike, la sacerdotisa se negaba a preocupar a su majestad pero el comportamiento del gran sabio la tenía francamente desconcertada, no entendía a donde se había marchado ese siempre atento y agradable personaje que ahora parecía más un dictador que un sabio pero no quería alarmar al rubio por lo que fue condescendiente, además el estado débil del maou era palpable, esperaba poder asegurarse de que estuviera lo mejor posible pero era obvio que el bebé estaba haciéndose fuerte a costa de su padre que sin tener de donde obtener energía vital estaba dándole toda su vida…

-majestad-se aventuró a hablar la sacerdotisa llamando la atención del rubio sobre ella- lamento por todo lo que está pasando, quiero que sepa que todas las sacerdotisas del templo estaremos aquí para usted y lo que necesite 

Wolfram le regaló una sincera sonrisa sabía que eso era completamente cierto  
-te agradezco Ulrike el que me recibieras en el templo confío en no darles muchas molestias, espero que Murata mañana mismo me lleve al castillo pacto de sangre y evitarte más preocupaciones

-su majestad todas aquí vivimos para ayudar y debo decirle que es un honor poder hacer algo cuando el tiempo que estamos viviendo es tan desesperado

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa despertaron la curiosidad de Wolfram

-Exactamente a qué te refieres Ulrike, ¿sabes que es lo que está pasando con mi hermanos y la frontera norte?

La dura realidad es que hacía meses que Wolfram no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando 

-Majestad creo que lo mejor será que hable con su excelencia, hasta donde estoy enterada estamos perdiendo la frontera...

Apenas terminó de decir esto la cara de Wolfram se transformó en angustia pura 

-ve por Murata necesito hablar con él ya mismo

La pequeña sacerdotisa se levantó y en un gesto protector se acercó al rubio con la intención de consolarlo, contrario a todos ella era una mujer que creía en la verdad y no le parecía correcto ocultar cosas tan importantes al Maou fuera la que fuera su condición

-Iré a buscarlo majestad, solo le pido que esté tranquilo hasta que él le explique todo lo que está pasando, estoy segura que si no lo mencionó durante el viaje fue para no alarmarlo.

Ulrike camino por los pasillos del templo buscando a Murata pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría en la sala principal del templo junto a las cajas prohibidas, sabía perfectamente que a la reencarnación del sabio le hacía sentir mejor estar cerca de la presencia de Shinou.

No se imaginaba para nada lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, una escena de una extraño soliloquio entre el sabio y el Shinou…

El lugar estaba en una extraña oscuridad, procedió a andar con cuidado e intentó acercarse al sabio que parecía yacía en el suelo balbuceando palabras sin sentido, él no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que no imaginó que la sacerdotisa estaba escuchando todo lo que este decía…

-pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo Shinou-fue lo primero que la mujer detectó que salía de los labios del sabio-haré este sacrificio para ti, pense que seriamos una familia pero se que entiendes que si ese niño nace todo habrá terminado para nosotros, hace mucho tiempo ya que tu mismo lo elegiste para ser tu recipiente y ahora lo he traído para ti, solo te pido que no te resistas y no te sientas culpable por lo que tenemos que hacer...

Cuando Ulrike se asomo a lo que sea que fuere a lo que el gran sabio se refería se le helo la sangre al descubrir que lo que el sabio estaba intentando era un ritual de traspaso de almas

-su excelencia no lo haga, no puede verter el alma del rey original en usted mismo

Por un momento pensó que lo que Murata trataba de hacer era un intento desesperado de salvar a Shin Makoku pero la risa loca de Murata la hizo comprender lo equivocada que estaba

-pero qué dices Ulrike, yo no puedo contener el alma de Shinou, en este sitio solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo y se que tu le conoces bien

La pequeña mujer tragó duro no podía estar hablando de Wolfram ¿o si?

-Su excelencia está muy alterado no creo que entienda los alcances de lo que está planeando hacer

-pero claro que lo se, no he llegado tan lejos para nada Ulrike

En ese momento un rayo de luz iluminó la mente de la sacerdotisa, todos esos meses de extraño comportamiento de parte del gran sabio sólo podían significar una cosa: 

-fue usted… todo el tiempo fue usted, solo quería utilizar a su majestad para traer de regreso al rey original, ¿pero que ha hecho?? ha sido de capaz de traicionar a Yuuri heka

-Yuuri, siempre Yuuri, si él fuera tan fuerte habría sido capaz de detenerme pero no lo hizo en su lugar todos le cobijaron para huir de aqui ¿asi que con que derecho puedes siquiera mencionar a ese traidor?- Murata sujeto con fuerza el brazo de la sacerdotisa arrodillandola a su lado y obligandola a escucharlo- esto es lo que llevo esperando todo este tiempo Ulrike tu mejor que nadie deberías comprenderme porque has dedicado tu vida a él y muy pronto lo tendremos de regreso, el terminara con la guerra y unirá a la gente de Shin Makoku y sobre todo eliminara todos los peligros que nos rodean, solo Shinou puede hacerlo, es que no entiendes…

-esto ha sido una trampa desde el principio-Ulrike podía sentir como la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser  
-pero claro que ha ido una trampa y esta noche vas a ayudarme a ponerle fin….

Las palabras del gran sabio no hicieron más que asustarla y hacerle comprender la clase de monstruo en la que se había convertido la reencarnación del gran sabio.


	7. Inevitable

Wolfram se canso de tanto esperar, al notar que ni la sacerdotisa ni Murata iban a buscarlo, decidió que era mejor recostarse y descansar el largo viaje, llevaba varios días sintiendo un gran agotamiento, si bien intentaba estar tranquilo y alerta, cada vez le era más complicado, había descubierto que al pensar en Yuuri y tocarse le ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor.

Pero por el viaje de regreso al templo no había sido posible auto complacerse y menos compartiendo un espacio tan pequeño en el interior del carruaje con Murata.  
Por lo que el momento parecía de lo más adecuado, estando solo y con la luna de marco, sintió una gran conexión con Yuuri, el rubito no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su esposo en esos momentos, si en ese instante este estaría pensando en él… si le extrañaba tanto como él le extrañaba...porque estaba seguro de que Yuuri no podría ni imaginarse todo lo que Wolfram lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

No podría existir una situación más irónica que está, mientras Wolfram añoraba a Yuuri , este estaba ya en la habitación de Sara y comenzaba a desatar sentimientos y sensaciones que si bien le eran familiares esta vez parecían completamente algo nuevo entre los brazos del oji dorado, en un instante la ropa comenzó a estorbar, primero las camisetas, seguidas de los pantalones y ahora ambos amantes en ropa interior cedían uno ante las caricias del otro, esas caricias sobre la piel y los besos que comenzaron suaves pero ya estaban siendo más sensuales dando paso de lo que seguramente sería un encuentro sexual apasionado y único.

La voz de Sara parecía un ensueño, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados las profundas y oscuras pupilas de Yuuri que se perdían admirando su cuerpo semidesnudo, tocando todo a su paso, buscando saciarse de su belleza.

-Yuuri, quieres hacerlo?- comenzaba a acelerarse su respiración y ya se escuchaban pequeños jadeos escapar de la boca de Yuuri quien respondió acariciando sus caderas y acercándose hacia su cuerpo-

-Si, si quiero- después de reafirmar lo que sentía, Yuuri comenzó una lucha entre las dos bocas y lenguas compartiendo de forma cómplice una lluvia de caricias …

Para esos mismos momentos Wolfram se despojaba de su bata, dejando que la luz de la luna fuera la que le acariciara la piel y le hiciera parecer un ser casi traslúcido, su pancita destacaba de forma inusual, el pequeño dentro de el rubio podía quitarle su fuerza pero no disminuia para nada su belleza, por el contrario Wolfram era ahora más atractivo que antes de quedar en cinta. Poco a poco el rubio comenzó a tocarse, pasando por sus pezones, tocando la piel sensible de su abdomen y la piel que rodeaba ahora sus redondas caderas y no obviando su miembro que ya comenzaba a palpitar entre su mano, el rubito repetía un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, paseando por sus testículos y llegando incluso hasta su estrecha entrada, una sola palabra venía a su mente, una sola imagen ocupaba todos sus pensamientos: Yuuri

-Yuuri-la voz de Sara tenía impregnado el deseo y sus caderas chocaban contra las de Yuuri de forma sensual, el moreno besaba con frenesí su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel, humedeciendo el lóbulo de su oreja y llevando a Sara a la cima del placer

Sus manos comenzaron a perderse en el pecho del rubio, jugando con sus pezones, haciendo que se pusieran erectos ante su toque.

-Yuuri-la voz de Wolfram y sus suspiros profundos comenzaban a ser más audibles en la habitación, la tenue luz iluminando su juego secreto, siendo el único testigo de las acciones de Wolfram la blanca luna, Wolfram imaginaba los besos de Yuuri sobre su piel y humedecia sus propios dedos dentro de su boca dejándolos completamente ensalivados, pasandolos por su ya notoria erección y llevándolos a su interior, tratando el mismo de ensanchar el estrecho canal pero pensando que era Yuuri quien lo hacía.

-Sara-la voz de Yuuri se perdía en el cuello perfecto de su novio, quien ya se mostraba deseoso de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo- ahh ya no puedo más

Los jadeos acompañados de sonoros gemidos, el rechinar de la cama ante sus movimientos, la perfecta piel de Sara, era demasiada tentación para Yuuri, ademas el rubio abrio las piernas y le recibió gustoso, de forma natural Yuuri se colocó entre ellas, acariciando y besando toda la piel que tenía a su alcance y provocando un delicioso cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen de su novio.

-no tienes que esperar Yuuri si me quieres tómame-el rubio comenzó a hacer más fuerte la fricción entre sus miembros provocando un escalofrío en Yuuri que estaba perdido entre las sensaciones, tal vez demasiado perdido...era como estar ahí pero a la vez no estarlo

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el miembro de Sara y una idea atravesó por su mente, besando el vientre del pelilargo, jugando con su ombligo y acariciando sus muslos al mismo tiempo, bajo su boca hasta besar sus ingles, no tardó mucho en colocar su rostro exactamente sobre el miembro de Sara y de forma automática colocarlo en su boca, regalando una experta caricia con su lengua.

Wolfram se retorcia del placer al imaginar que esos dedos que lo penetraban no eran los suyos eran más bien los expertos dedos de Yuuri, buscaba una forma de saciar su necesidad del maou, cada vez que se encontraba haciendo estas cosas, su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos de todos esos momentos tan íntimos que vivieron juntos, generalmente al llegar el orgasmo estaria casi llorando al saberse lejos de Yuuri y temiendo porque su bebé no pudiera llegar a conocer a su padre, se sentía completamente perdido.

Perdido... así estaba Yuuri, perdido entre las piernas de Sara, que se encontraban totalmente rendidas y a merced del placer, pero por una razón que no podía explicarse aunque le deseaba y le encantaba su compañía, sentía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo… que no era la persona que necesitaba a su lado.

Wolfram se movía de forma inquieta sobre la cama, su imaginación estaba completamente colapsada a causa de tantas hormonas y estaba tan metido en la fantasía donde Yuuri era quien le producía todo este tremendo placer donde las sensaciones lo azotaban de forma tan violenta mientras que con una mano tocaba su interior con la otra acariciaba su miembro con los ojos cerrados el encanto era casi perfecto…

Yuuri por su parte se sentía confundido sabía que esto era lo que quería, Sara lo atraía de formas que lo desconcertaban, entonces porque estaba conteniendose? La respuesta lo golpeó de repente: por la simple razón de que no lo amaba, si, le gustaba, si le atraia, pero no estaba enamorado.

Sara noto como el entusiasmo de las caricias que la boca de Yuuri le proporcionaban en su zona más íntima disminuyeron hasta el punto de volverse casa inocentes, un cambio muy notorio, por un instante Sara pudo sentir emerger al maou que habitaba en Yuuri y ahora veía emerger al Yuuri de siempre, el que busca conciliar antes que disfrutar.

-Yuuri-su voz acompañaba una caricia sobre la cabeza del moreno que escondía la mirada entre su entrepierna, como no queriendo responder, pero para Sara no era suficiente, así tomo su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo- qué pasa Yuuri? te has arrepentido?

Por un momento Yuuri no supe qué decir, estaba paralizado para su propio asombro…

Wolfram podía sentir los músculos de su interior contraerse ante el inminente orgasmo, jadeo con fuerza y su cuerpo se arqueó ante la liberación de toda esa pasión contenida en su cuerpo, lentamente abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el techo de la habitación, sin darse cuenta como, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, extrañaba a Yuuri, cada día, era más complicado no hacerlo y tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo de que el moreno le hubiera abandonado para siempre, cómo podría salir adelante con su hijo? que pasaria con Shin Makoku? con sus familia? con la gente? pero sobre todas las cosas cómo podría él mismo seguir viviendo sin Yuuri?

Lentamente Wolfram se puso de pie, tomó un pequeño pañuelo y limpió su vientre manchado de su propia semilla, se colocó la misma batita de dormir y se dispuso a descansar, si es que podría hacerlo porque ahora que Yuuri estaba enganchado a cada uno de sus pensamientos y anhelos parecía imposible conciliar el sueño.

Lejos estaba Wolfram de imaginar lo fuerte que era el lazo que lo unía a Yuuri, quien a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación no había podido evitar detenerse antes de llegar más lejos con Sara, se escuchó un suspiro pesado en la ahora silenciosa habitación, Yuuri se incorporó y trepó por el cuerpo de Sara hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara. Lo que tenía que decirle era difícil pero más lo hubiera sido terminar con lo que habían comenzado 

-Gomen Sara, al final me he dado cuenta de que no estaba listo para hacerlo

El rubio de ojos dorados estaba decepcionado pero supo disfrazarlo muy bien y parecer más atento de lo normal, tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible

-entiendo que quizás esto fue demasiado rápido para ti Yuuri, nos dejamos llevar, eso fue todo, pero estoy bien, estamos bien verdad? es decir tu no vas a dejarme por esto?

Yuuri aun no siendo experto en relaciones de este tipo pudo percibir la ansiedad en la voz de Sara y sintió la necesidad de consolarlo.

-claro que no voy a dejarte Sara, te repito que lamento no haber podido continuar con esto, siento que tenemos que conocernos un poco más para poder estar ligados de una forma tan íntima, Sara... yo no deseo solo sexo contigo , yo quiero…. yo quiero amarte con todas mis fuerzas

Ante tan profunda confesión Sara se quedó pasmado era cierto que para conquistar a Yuuri primero se había ido por la vía de la atracción física pero el moreno siempre había sido más complicado, para Yuuri importaban los sentimientos aún más que las apariencias, este había sido su error simplemente no calculo bien por estar cegado por el deseo físico.

-quiero intentarlo Yuuri- su voz rompía con la incomodidad del silencio y del momento que habían creado-quiero hacer que te enamores de mi y que la próxima vez que estemos juntos en una cama sea porque vamos a amarnos con todo lo que somos y tenemos.

Yuuri sonrió dulcemente y abrazo a Sara, pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, en un momento sus piernas se enredaron, sus manos se tocaron, sus labios se rozaron, pudo sentir el miembro duro de Sara tocando su pierna y se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que debía ser para el rubio no poder terminar-

-ne Sara?-el oji dorado lo miró con una carita tan dulce que Yuuri no pudo evitar acercarse más a su cuerpo-se me ocurre que aunque no hagamos el amor ahora mismo no quita que te ayude y me ayudes-tomó la mano de Sara y la puso sobre su miembro insinuando lo que necesitaban,Sara se puso serio y colocandose sobre Yuuri comenzó a frotar ambos miembros con sus manos procurando darle el mayor de los placeres a Yuuri, esta vez no había conseguido lo que quería pero no todo estaba perdido y los gemidos y movimientos de Yuuri lo alentaban a no darse por vencido.

Wolfram llevaba un par de horas dormido cuando sintió una pequeña mano tocando su hombro, volteo de forma inmediata para toparse con la cara de Ulrike-

-majestad tiene que levantarse-a urgencia en la voz de la sacerdotisa provocó que los latidos de su corazón se desbocaran 

-que pasa Ulrike?-Wolfram se puso de pie todo lo rápido que su estado se lo permitía, en un momento sintió un pequeño dolor agudo en el vientre, por lo que sujeto su pancita mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas.

Ulrike no pudo decirle nada porque entró en la habitación Murata no dando tiempo a la sacerdotisa de advertir al rubio nada de lo que había descubierto.

-Majestad…- Murata hizo una reverencia ante Wolfram que lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que ocurría

-exijo saber qué está pasando, por estan los dos en mi habitacion a estas horas? hablen!- la pequeña sacerdotisa bajo la mirada mientras Murata comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia él llegando a ponerse de frente y colocando una mano sobre el vientre de Wolfram

-sucede que esta misma noche su majestad dará a luz

Wolfram lo miró extrañado y de forma instintiva se retiró al fondo de la habitación alejándose lo más posible de Murata

-de qué diablos estás hablando Murata el bebé aún no está listo para nacer

Intentaba protegerse abrazándose a sí mismo y sujetando con fuerza la bata que le cubría

-no hace falta que comprenda nada mas solo importa que entienda que esta misma noche Wolfram Von Bielefeld dejará de existir…

Wolfram lo miro en ese momento como quien mira a un loco: con terror e incredulidad pero a su vez la cara de Ulrike le dijo en silencio que el sabio no estaba mintiendo o exagerando, lo que estaba por suceder parecía inevitable…


	8. El gran escape

Wolfram llevaba cerca de dos horas arrastrándose por esos viejos conductos dentro del templo, la pequeña sacerdotisa le servía de guía en la oscuridad, lo que no evitaba que comenzará a pensar que si Murata no lograba matar a su bebé de seguro tanto polvo y mugre si lo harían…

-majestad aguante un poco más, pronto llegaremos a un sitio más seguro y desde ahí le mostraré cómo hemos de escapar del templo-comentó en voz muy baja la sacerdotisa que al igual que Wolfram estaba ya toda sucia por tener que estar arrastrándose en los incómodos túneles, incluso sus manos estaban lastimadas por el gran esfuerzo que significaba tener que estar arrastrándose en tan reducido espacio.

Parecía que la pequeña mujer le leía la mente porque estaba por preguntarle cuanto mas tardarán dentro de ese suplicio justo cuando la sacerdotisa le hablo, desde donde se encontraban se podía escuchar todo el tumulto dentro del templo, como las sacerdotisas y soldados bajo el mando del gran sabio los buscaban frenéticamente, una de las más grandes conveniencias de esta ruta de escape es que casi ninguna de las sacerdotisas la conocía, solo alguien tan longeva como Ulrike era de las pocas que estaban enteradas y sabían perfectamente la ruta de entradas y salidas de los túneles, vamos! que ni el mismo Murata estaba enterado de como usar esta poderosa red de túneles.

Lo que nos lleva a cómo tuvieron que entrar a este lugar:

Tras lo dicho por Murata en su habitación dentro del templo, Wolfram palideció, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que el sabio estaba hablando…

-a donde se supone que iré Murata…? acaso … acaso quieres matarme?.- se aventuró a preguntar el rubito 

Murata hecho la carcajada de su vida, solo Wolfram podría pensar algo tan estúpido como que sería asesinado 

-su majestad será el contenedor del alma de Shinou y para lograrlo está demás contar los detalles-en ese momento Murata fijó su atención en Ulrike y cambiando por completo el tono de su voz comenzó a ordenarla- Ulrike, necesito que prepares a su majestad el Maou para la ceremonia de transferencia, te recuerdo que no tenemos mucho tiempo sería perfecto que todo esté listo antes del amanecer

Ulrike no se negó a obedecer y se acercó a Wolfram con la intención de ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa pero este se alejo de ella también

-no te atrevas a tocarme arpía, si crees que voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya están equivocados

-Wolfram Von Bielefeld solo tu estando al borde de tu destino sigues siendo tan engreído cuando deberías estar agradecido por ser el elegido

Murata volvió a usar ese tono cínico que era tan poco usual en él, lo que hizo a la sacerdotisa tratar de calmar las cosas

-majestad no se resista, no tiene caso hacerlo, su excelencia sabe que esta es la única forma, tiene que hacerme caso-Ulrike usó un tono de sùplica que logró conmover algo en Wolfram, tal vez, solo tal vez , esta sería su única oportunidad si lograba convencer a la sacerdotisa de dejarlo escapar por lo que bajó la guardia momentáneamente.

Como al parecer Ulrike había logrado tranquilizar al Maou, Murata pensó que sería buena idea dejarlos solos, después de todo... dónde podrían ir? y además la pequeña sacerdotisa parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarle, por lo menos no se opuso cuando lo descubrió, así que lo más probable es que ella estaba igual de desesperada que él por traer de vuelta al rey original.

-Ulrike encargate de preparar todo, tenemos que sacar ese crío del cuerpo del maou antes de que lo maté, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie dañe el cuerpo que usará Shinou

Murata intentó acercarse a Wolfram pero este prácticamente le salto encima como un animal, oportunidad que aprovecharia Ulrike para quedarse sola con Wolfram

-eres un maldito loco Murata, mi cuerpo no te servirá de nada y no te permitiré que toques a mi hijo antes que eso sí tendrás que matarme-Wolfram había logrado alcanzar el rostro de Murata y marcarle 

-majestad no se altere por favor-la intervención de Ulrike en ese momento parecía divina- excelencia déjenos solos yo me encargare de todo, pero márchese ya

Con el dorso de la mano Murata se limpió la mejilla donde recibió un arañazo por parte de Wolfram, sonrió con chulería y les dejó solos en la habitación

Pasaron un par de minutos donde ni Ulrike ni Wolfram dijeron nada, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, Wolfram sabía que esta era su oportunidad

-Ulrike no puedes hacernos esto, sabes mejor que nadie que esto es una locura no lo hagas- pero Wolfram no pudo continuar, la sacerdotisa se acercó a él y tapándole la boca con la mano comenzó a susurrarle

-shhhh silencio Majestad, no tenemos mucho tiempo, le diría que tome lo que necesite para que salgamos de aquí pero es imposible que lleve nada más de lo que tiene puesto, ahora necesito que me siga sin hacer preguntas y confíe en que lo sacare de aquí 

-Ulrike-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Wolfram una vez que la sacerdotisa se alejó de él para comenzar a buscar algo en la pared del fondo de su habitación, no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, tras varios instantes en los que Ulrike buscaba algo en las frías paredes un ruido les hizo saber que lo que sea que estuviera buscando ya lo había encontrado

-por aquí su majestad-la pequeña mujer le llamó y Wolfram se acercó a ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña entrada en la pared, sin hacer mas preguntas se metió en el pequeño espacio seguido de Ulrike, que una vez adentro presionó un pequeño seguro y la abertura se cerró…

-sígame su majestad y no haga mucho ruido estamos dentro de un sistema de ventilación del templo que a su vez sirve de ruta de escape para momentos como estos

Y así fue como comenzó esta odisea en los túneles de ventilación uno de los secretos mejor guardados en la historia de la vida de Ulrike.

Murata estaba fuera de sí, nadie nunca había visto al gran sabio transformarse de esa forma, su personalidad gentil había desaparecido y en su lugar una sombra fría con aspecto asesino era quien daba las órdenes, cuando pasaron los minutos y Wolfram y Ulrike no aparecieron no podía creerlo, esa maldita bruja le había engañado, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba planeando hacer con Wolfram y ahora se lo había llevado, tenía la esperanza de que aún no pudieran haber salido del templo por lo que cada habitación era revisada meticulosamente, el destino de Ulrike definitivamente sería dar el ejemplo a las otras sacerdotisas y claro que asi seria, nada mas la encontrara se encargaría de quemarla viva…

Después de arrastrarse unos metros más, por fin Wolfram y Ulrike dieron con la salida, terminaron en un desagüe del templo que daba a una especie de pantano, no era la salida más digna y limpia pero por lo menos ya habían salido, la sacerdotisa le hacía señas al maou y le indicaba por donde pasar y como pisar, tras unos minutos ambos subieron por una colina desde donde se podía ver claramente el templo y como la luna se escondía para darle el paso a un nuevo día. Apenas se sintió lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo la pequeña mujer comenzó a hablar con el maou.

-Existen una serie de cabañas escondidas dentro de este bosque, ahí nos refugiaremos en lo que buscamos ayuda su majestad

-por qué no podemos ir al castillo pacto de sangre Ulrike?-Wolfram caminaba ya sin fuerzas detrás de la sacerdotisa, quien volteo para ayudarlo a entrar en el bosque

-está demasiado lejos para ir a pie y lo más probable es que su excelencia nos busque ahí antes que en cualquier lugar

Wolfram tenía que reconocer que para lo endeble que la sacerdotisa parecía en realidad se escondía una mujer fuerte y decidida

-en las cabañas encontraremos comida y buscaré la forma de comunicarle a los hermanos de su majestad lo que está pasando 

Wolfram ya estaba completamente recargado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que a duras penas lo jalaba junto a ella tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar

-gracias-en un momento Ulrike se detuvo a mirar a Wolfram como no entendiendo a qué se refería-gracias por sacarme del templo Ulrike…

La pequeña sacerdotisa sonrió dulcemente tranquilizando al maou

-no hay cosa que no sería capaz de hacer por salvar al maou

Aun sabiendo todo lo que el rey original debía representarle a Ulrike, está prefería apostar por el futuro no por el pasado… pasara lo que pasara lograría poner a salvo al nuevo maou.

Justo amanecía cuando Yuuri entró en el salón de su casa, estaba agotado prácticamente no había dormido nada esa noche después de su apasionado encuentro con Sara, habían permanecido juntos en su cama, hablando, besándose, conociéndose…

Nunca antes había faltado a dormir a su casa (por lo menos no que Yuuri recordara) así que cuando se topó con su madre que estaba sentada en la escalera vestida con todo y pijama le quedó claro que esta lo estaba esperando

-Yuuchan donde estabas?-Miko quien siempre estaba alegre esta vez tenía esa presencia sombría con ella

-mamá no era necesario que me esperaras, lamento no haber llamado pero como puedes ver estoy bien-Yuuri sonrió a su progenitora tratando de seguir con su camino hasta su habitación y en otras ocasiones eso hubiera sido suficiente para calmarla pero no esta vez

-quieres decirme donde estabas por favor…-Miko no sería tan suave con su pequeño hijo, no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de preguntar pero era peor no saber y seguir suponiendo que todo estaba bien con Yuuri

Yuuri al darse cuenta que su madre estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él tomó asiento a su lado en la escalera y sujetando su mano entre las suyas pensó que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad

-mamá lo que voy a decirte no es fácil pero... espero que me comprendas-Miko se acomodo en el escalón dispuesta a escuchar a su hijo, sería acaso que sus recuerdos estaban volviendo…? eso seria algo bueno pero lo que salió de la boca de Yuuri fue completamente inesperado- he conocido a alguien y... pase la noche con él… en su casa

Miko se quedó helada, no esperaba algo así, aunque esto explicaba muchas cosas en el comportamiento de Yuuri… pero es que esto no podía ser posible, lo que ella menos deseaba es que Yuuchan olvidará al hombre de su vida… oh por Dios que habían hecho...si Yuuri estaba enamorado de esta nueva persona no podría perdonarlo nunca

-no puedes hacer esto Yuuri...

El moreno se quedó congelado escuchando a su madre, a qué diablos se refería con eso? acaso no quería verlo con otro chico? ese era el problema? si era así, tenía que saberlo 

-mamá se que es difícil para ti pensar que soy gay pero cuando conozcas a Sara te darás cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es …-pero Yuuri no pudo terminar de hablar porque su madre comenzó a estar hecha un mar de lágrimas tanto así que de pronto su padre apareció de la nada y trato de consolarla

-pero qué es esto papá? porque mamá se pone asi? tengo casi 20 años no tiene nada de malo que pase la noche en casa de mi novio… ahora que si se trata de que sea un chico lamento no haberlo dicho antes… papá digan algo??-Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse

Sus padres estaban en silencio hasta que Miko pudo conseguir el valor que necesitaba para decirle a su hijo la verdad, no podían esperar más tiempo por Shori para saber que hacer ya su hijo le había sido infiel a Wolfram, oh por dios pobre Wolfram! la mente de Miko estaba completamente atormentada y entre sollozos consiguió decir lo que era necesario...

-oh cariño no puedes tener esa relación no se trata de este chico en especial o de que sean gays…. es que es que…

Yuuri estaba completamente desconcertado ante lo que veía sus madre nunca habia hecho una escena así...

-mamá qué pasa? me están asustando si no importa que ambos seamos chicos entonces que es?

Y entonces tal cual bomba atómica Miko lo dejo salir

-no puedes estar con nadie porque estás casado!!! Yuuchan que tu ya amas a alguien!!

La desesperación en la voz de su madre le hacía entender que esta no mentía, se quedó perplejo tras escucharla solo una cosa pasaba por su mente: cómo podía estar casado y no recordarlo??


	9. Confusión

-nee Yuuchan di algo cariño  
  
La madre de Yuuri intentaba sacarlo del shock inicial de la noticia  
Pero todo en la mente de Yuuri era una total confusión  
Ante su inminente silencio Miko hizo una seña a su esposo para que este acercara lo que parecia ser un album de fotografias.  
  
-querido mira esto  
  
Extendio el album sobre las piernas de Yuuri, la primera imagen era de un hermoso chico rubio, vestido formalmente con un traje salido de una pelicula de fantasia, podia distinguir un jardín espectacular detras de el y a una pequeña niña jugando a su lado... todo le era tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido, queria recordar pero no podia hacerlo, comenzo a dar vuelta a las paginas, miraba las imagenes pero no lograba sentir nada, el lugar parecia sacado de un sueño, ahi estaba toda su familia podia ver claramente a Shori y a sus padres ademas de aquel chico rubio y mas personas pero por mas que intentaba no lograba recordar de nada, parecia que se trataba de la vida de otra persona y aunque se veia en las imagenes no podia aceptarlo.  
  
Yuuri garraspeo intentando sacar la voz, devolvio el album de fotos a su madre quien lo cerro con cuidado  
  
-las visiones que tenia... que- que se suponen que son?  
  
Su padre coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le dijo sin titubear  
  
-son recuerdos  
  
-recuerdos de donde? De que?  
  
Su madre miro a su esposo y Yuuri noto las lagrimas salir de nuevo y rodando por el rostro de su progenitora  
  
-es Shin Makoku tu hogar, ahi viven todos tus amigos y sobre todo ahi esta tu esposo  
  
Yuuri la escucho atento pero lo que decia su madre no tenia sentido  
  
-Shin Makoku? No conozco ningn lugar en el mundo con ese nombre  
  
-Yuuchan cariño eso es porque.... Shin Makoku no esta en este mundo  
  
Y esa declaracion fue como el golpe final para Yuuri. Escuchar hablar asi a su madre termino por alterarlo mas de lo esperado  
  
-lo que dices no tiene sentido, un lugar que no esta en este mundo? te estas escuchando acaso madre? Es una LOCURA lo que dices y porque no puedo recordar nada de lo que afirmas  
  
-Yuuri no le hables asi a tu madre  
  
Para ese momento Yuuri se levanto abruptamente y quiso apartarse de sus padres lo mas que pudiera  
  
-yo no soy quien esta diciendo locuras, llegó a casa y me salen con este cuento de que estoy casado de que vivo en un lugar del cual no recuerdo nada y ademas ni siquiera esta en este planeta? Me muestran fotos de lugares y personas que no reconozco y esperan que me quede como si nada, creo que los dos necesitan ayuda y de forma urgente porque estan alucinando.  
  
-Yuuchan tus visiones son reales  
  
-cuales visiones? ustedes mismos dijeron que no era nada, que solo eran sueños, que no eran importantes  
  
-no son solo sueños no queriamos decirte nada para no hacerte recordar, somos responsables de que olvidaras cariño, por favor perdonanos, lo hicimos porque pensamos que era lo mejor para ti....  
  
-y porque diablos querian que olvidara y ahora quieren tan desesperadamente que recuerde  
  
-por Wolfram porque no puedes enamorarte de nadie mas porque estas casado con Wolfram  
  
El escuchar ese nombre lo paralizo pero por mas que lo intento no le significaba nada escucharlo o incluso verlo, su madre se acerco de nuevo a él y abrio una vez mas el album mostrandole una foto de el mismo Yuuri con el rubio a su lado, los dos vestidos de una blanco impecable, el chico rubio de ojos verdes lo abrazaba por la cintura y Yuuri le correspondia el abrazo, ademas el oji verde llevaba un ramo en una de sus manos como cuando te casas, defntivamente parecia sacado de un cuento de hadas pero por mas que queria, Yuuri no podia aceptarlo.  
  
Cerro el album y lo entrego a su madre, determinado a no discutir mas con sus padres que parecia que habian enloquecido por completo y habian tramado todo esto en su contra.  
  
-necesito pensar en todo esto  
Declaro Yuuri mas calmado y con toda la intencion de que lo dejaran ir a su habitacion  
  
-Yuuchan...  
  
Su madre intento decirle algo pero las palabras tampoco salian ya de su boca intentaba compender lo confundido que debia sentirse su pequeño ademas de asustado, vamos que no todos los dias te informan tantas cosas de zopeton y eso que omitieron contarle la parte relacionada al Maou y su lugar como rey de Shin Makoku entre otros detalles como la adopcion de Greta y la magia que poseia en su ser o su otra personalidad tan dominante.  
  
-ve a descansar hijo-su padre de nuevo parecia condesendiente y queria darle su espacio  
  
Yuuri subio las escaleras con pasos temerosos, se hizo un silencio que parecia tan pesado como una cortina de hierro  
  
Una vez sus padres escucharon el cerrar de la puerta de su habitacion era como si pudieran volver a respirar y Miko fue la primera en hablar  
  
-necesitamos comunicarnos con Conrad lo antes posible y ver como revertir el efecto de las gotas de olvido en Yuuchan, cariño veo muy mal a nuestro hijo, tu lo viste no parece ya el mismo Yuuhan de siempre, creo que podemos perderlo  
  
Su esposo solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo con cariño como tratando de consolarla pero la verdad es que el tampoco sabia que decir y se temia que ya fuera demasiado tarde para resarcir el daño hecho en la memoria de su hijo... ahora todo estaba en manos de Shori y las noticias que pudiera darles de parte de Bob.  
  
  
  
Para ese momento Saralegui salia de darse un baño, intentaba refrescarse mientras pensaba en el siguiente paso a dar con Yuuri, la habian pasado muy bien la noche anterior pero tenia que lograr que el Maou tuviera mas intimidad con el, si bien lo que hicieron resulto gratificante no era lo que esperaba, necesitaba atarlo a como diera lugar, en ese momento se acerco a un enorme espejo en la habitacion (reconocia que era muy vanidoso de su parte pero le encantaba verse) y dejo caer la toalla que lo cubria para comenzar a observar toda su esbelta y bella figura, comenzando por sus largas piernas, con sus muslos marcados, su hombria en un tono rosado muy atractivo colgando entre ellas, se dio la media vuelta y miro sus gluteos, firmes y perfectos, luego miro su vientre y lo acaricio como esperando que algo sucediera, lo miro con detenimiento y luego subio sus manos hasta tocar sus pezones y darles un pequeño pellizco a cada uno, que hizo que de inmediato se hicieran duros, luego toco su cuello y vio ahi las pequeñas marcas que Yuuri dejo al besarlo, termino por tocar su rostro, poniendo especial atencion en sus labios aun hinchados por tantos besos dados.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y camino despacio hasta una mesita donde tomo un frasco en un tenue color rosa, sorbio parte del liquido en el y lo puso de nuevo en el mismo lugar, podia sentir como el liquido calentaba su cuerpo y se sintio agitado de inmediato y con una enormes ganas de coger, necesitaba a Yuuri, necesitaba que lo impregnara con su semilla, si la daba un hijo al Maou aunque este recordara tendria que quedarse con el.... el estupido de Wolfram Bon Bielefeld no tendria ya ningun tipo de oportunidad de recuperar a su esposo ante tan grande infelidad de su parte y conociendo su enorme orgullo no podria perdonar a Yuuri.  
  
Ahora solo necesitaba una oportunidad y eso era exactamente lo que estaba por pasar...  
  
  
Yuuri entro a su habitacion y cerro con llave de inmediato, le asustaba lo que sus padres estaban diciendo, acaso lo habian estado drogando? y de donde habian sacado esas fotos? Ademas todas las cosas que decian no tenian sentido, en defintiva ya no podia confiar en ellos, a su mente vino la imagen de la unica persona que penso podia ayudarlo en ese momento: Sara  
  
Necesitaba verlo, queria verlo, despues de esa noche juntos sentia que podia confiar en el y queria estar con el, asi que con cuidado de no hacer ruido se asomo por la ventana, no habia moros en la costa, sus padres no se darian cuenta de su escape, asi que se apresuro a empacar algunas cosas en una vieja mochila, se coloco una de sus gorras preferidas y con cuidado salio por la ventana, habia un arbol cerca del cual pudo sujetarse para comenzar a descender por el tronco hasta dar con el suelo del jardin, por la ventana de la sala podia ver a su madre de pie en la cocina observando a su esposo mientras que este parecia hablaba por telefono con alguien, tal vez con Shori? Shori ...su hermano, Yuuri se preguntaba si podria confiar en su hermano? Porque parecia que todos estaban inmersos en las mismas patrañas.  
  
Pero ahora no podia detenerse, si lo descubrian no sabia que pasaria con el, asi que con cuidado de no ser visto se marcho de la casa de sus padres.  
  
Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, su padre colgaba el telefono y suspiraba de forma pesada  
  
-que te ha dicho Shori cariño?  
La madre de los dos maous estaba nerviosa y trataba de controlarse pero cada vez le era mas complicado lograrlo  
  
-viene para aca, con Bob, al parecer sera mejor que por el momento no presionemos mas Yuuri, se haran cargo de hablar con el y tratar de convencerlo asi que por el momento dejemosle descansar, veamos que pasa  
  
Miko asintio pero dentro de su corazón sentia que algo muy malo estaba por suceder...  
  
  
Despues de lo que parecian ser horas Wolfram y Ulrike dieron con una de las cabañas que la sacerdotisa mencionara durante su escapada, esta estaba perfectamente camuflajeada dentro de un viejo arbol, en el exterior no lo parecia pero al entrar era un sitio bastante espacioso, decorado con muebles muy sencillos y una pequeña chimenea al fondo que se notaba tenia la doble funcion de mantener el sitio caliente y preparar los alimentos, de inmediato Ulrike llevo a Wolfram a una pequeña cama y lo recosto, busco rapidamente un paño y limpió su rostro con el, asi como sus manos y sus pies, el maou lucia muy mal, estaba palido y por demas agotado, la pequeña estaba asustada, verlo asi la preocupaba, el rubio necesitaba alimentarse si pero lo que mas necesitaba era alimentarse de magia, el bebé lo estaba consumiendo con mucha rapidez, por un momento penso en llevarlo de regreso al templo pero no podia hacer eso, si bien la aternativa podia salvarle al vida a Wolfram el gran sabio mataria a su bebé, pero la pequeña sacerdotisa dentro de su corazon queria confiar en que Shinou no fuera tan cruel como su viejo amante, que sus deseos de estar juntos no fueran tan egoistas como para robarle la vida al maou, pero siendo sinceros ese barco ya habia partido, ella misma habia cometido un pecado mortal al escaparse del templo, para ella tampoco habia ya vuelta atras, dedicaria lo que le quedaba de vida a intentar arreglar lo hecho por el sabio.  
  
Wolfram por su parte se dejo dormir casi al instante que su cuerpo toco la cama, Ulrike aprovecho para comenzar a buscar posimas que pudieran ayudarla en tan ardua tarea de mantener vivo al maou, si algo malo le sucediera no podria perdonarselo jamas.  
  
Murata estaba fuera de si, buscaron durante toda la madrugada y no dieron con ellos, de alguna forma que desconocia la bruja de Ulrike habia conseguido esfumarse con Von Bielefeld y ahora el sabio estaba mas que consiente de que se le estaba agotando el tiempo, no solo estaba por demas impaciente de poder ver a Shinou de nuevo, mantener la guerra ya era muy complicado, sin la presencia de Saralegui se hacia mas dificil poder controlar a todos los humanos y demonios en la frontera, estaba tambien su ejercito de sombras, alimentadas del terror de la gente de los pueblos que arrasaban se estaban volviendo incontenibles e incontrolables y al paso que iban ningun ser de este mundo podria contenerlos o tal vez solo Shinou podria acabarlas pero ahora pasaba esto, el cuerpo del maou estaba en un estado muy debil y precario por el embarazo pero era el unico que a pesar de todo seria capaz de contener el alma de Shinou y por eso lo necesitaba de regreso y lo necesitaba ya, asi que opto por la ultima medida posible: tendria que avisarles a los hermanos de Wolfram que este habia sido raptado y de esa forma conseguir que estos le ayudaran a atrapar a Ulrike y hacerla pagar. No era lo que esperaba hacer pero el tiempo apremiaba y las opciones se estaban terminando.  
  
Tras recapacitarlo un momento llamo a una de las sacerdotizas y comenzo a dar ordenes inmediatas de levantar la alarma en el reino, el Maou habia sido secuestrado y era imperativo avisarle a los hermanos de su majestad de esta situacion.  
  
  
  
  
De regreso a la Tierra, Saralegui acababa de ponerse una pequeña y muy traslucida bata sobre su muy desnuda figura cuando escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, estaba excitado y apunto de comenzar una ronda larga (y esperaba placentera) de caricias asi mismo cuando una idea loca paso por su cabeza acaso podria tratarse de una visita de Yuuri? Si fuera el caso esta vez pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaria escapar, era su oportunidad de seducirlo y conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.  
  
Bajo rapidamente las escaleras, incluso olvido ponerse sus anteojos pero no le importo, llego casi sin respiracion a la puerta abriendola de par en par y topandose con el objeto de sus deseos ahi mismo, respirando agitadamente y mirandolo con sorpresa...  
  
-Gomen Sara pero no sabia a donde mas ir, esta tu familia adoptiva en casa? No quiero ser inoportuno  
  
Para su buena suerte los padres de Murata nunca estaban en casa, que decir en casa: en el pais, eran una pareja que se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo sin el mayor interes o preocupacion por su hijo... lo que facilito mucho el que Saralegui se instalara a sus anchas en su lugar.  
  
-Yuuri entra, no eres inoportuno para nada cuentame que sucedio porque estas tan agitado  
  
El pelinegro entro en la casa y de inmediato se aferro a el cuerpo de Sara, en un abrazo fuerte, no queria soltarlo, lo necesitaba como a nadie en su vida, lo deseaba y no queria negarlo mas, estaba asustado por lo que pasaba con sus padres y el hecho de que tal vez todo esto se habia desatado por el hecho de que conocio a Sara y tenia sentimientos por el oji dorado.  
Saralegui no dejo pasar la oportunidad lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido con Yuuri era como un regalo del cielo para el, asi que con cuidado de no separarse mucho tomo el rostro de Yuuri con sus manos y comenzo a repartir pequeños besos, desde su frente pasando por su nariz y deteniendose al final en sus labios.  
  
El maou en Yuuri comenzo a aigtarse y a responder ante el gesto de Sara, de hecho Yuuri comenzo a sentir como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, como si un ser poderoso comenzara a emerger, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, seria por su estado de nerviosismo a causa de lo que habia sucedido con sus padres o el hecho de que tenia a Sara en sus brazos y se sentia como embriagado de la presencia del rubio, como fuera los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad y en un momento se dejo llevar y con fuerza presiono su cuerpo sobre el de Sara, aprovechando la pared mas cercana que tenia, Saralegui no dudo y de inmediato sujeto una de sus piernas a la cadera de Yuuri y comenzo a sentir un vaiven delicioso de sus caderas, Yuuri o mas bien el Maou que emergia de el no podia negar que deseaba ese cuerpo a su merced y presurosamente tomo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo, con su mano comenzo a acariciar la suave y tersa piel del muslo de Sara hasta dar con su trasero y percatarse de su desnudez, de inmediato su mano se colo entre la hendidura de sus nalgas y comenzo a buscar el pequeño orificio que en unos momentos llenaria con sus dedos primero y despues con su enorme miembro.  
  
Sara se sujeto con mas fuerza de Yuuri, sentia como los hombros del moreno se estaban ensanchando bajo sus manos y entonces lo supo, no solo tendria a Yuuri el mismo Maou se estaba rindiendo ante el, ambas personalidades de Yuuri lo deseaban sonrio ante tal descubrimiento.  
  
Mientras lo dedos de Yuuri se ensanchan en su entrada abriendose paso de forma casi frenetica, fue el momento perfecto para que Sara colara una de sus manos buscando el frente de Yuuri con toda la intencion de tocar su miembro y provocarlo aun mas, encontro rapidamente su objetivo y comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones del pelinegro que no dudo en darle espacio no solo para eso si no para bajarlos hasta la altura de sus rodillas, todo esto mientras el Maou en Yuuri seguia enterrando sus ahora ya tres digitos en el trasero perfecto del rubio de cabello largo.  
  
Sara comenzo a gemir y agitarse en los brazos del Maou, podia sentir con su mano el miembro goteante de Yuuri, urgido por meterse en el, por lo que trato una doble estrategia, tocando rapidamente el pene de Yuuri, masturbandolo como apenas hace una par de horas habia aprendido y ahora tambien hablandole de forma provocativa. Para esos momentos estaba seguro que Yuuri ya habia cedido toda su consiencia al Maou en él.  
  
-ahhhhh gran Maou, quiero tenerte dentro de mi, quiero ser tomado por su majestad (Yuuri al escucharlo comenzo a mover los dedos dentro del trasero de Sara de forma mas urgida asi como sus caderas aceleraron el ritmo y Sara podia sentir aún mas humedo y grande el miembro del Maou en su mano por lo que supo que lo que estaba diciendole le estaba agradando) awwwww quiero que me cojas, ahhhh quiero que me marques, soy tuyo oh gran Maou  
  
En ese instante la personalidad de Yuuri cambio por completo dando paso al espiritu del Maou que habita en su cuerpo, sintiendose halagado y excitado por tan hermosa creatura que pedia o mas bien rogaba ser tomada con rudeza, queria pertenecerle y siendo mas instinto que mente el Maou cumplio en ese momento su deseo.  
  
De forma rapida Yuuri retiro sus dedos del interior de Sara quien de inmediato se preparo para lo que vendria, el Maou lo miro complacido y tomo sus labios con rudeza para depositar un beso que les robo el aliento a ambos al instante, sus lenguas comenzaron a imitar lo que deseaban hacer con sus cuerpos ser uno mismo.  
  
Sin esperar mas Sara solto el miembro del Maou que de inmediato y sin cortar el beso fue dirigido hasta el ano de Sara, que ya estaba preparado para ser penetrado, el miembro goteante de Yuuri entro con relativa facilidad, atrevesando el anillo de musculos y marcandolo para siempre.  
  
En ese momento Sara separo sus labios del Maou para emitir lo que era un grito de dolor pero tambien de profundo placer, por fin Yuuri lo habia penetrado y ya solo restaba que se corriera dentro de el, llevaba tantos dias tomando la posima para quedar en cinta que sabia que no se necesitaria mucho para lograrlo, tenia a todo un semental entre sus piernas.  
  
De una sola estocada Yuuri lo penetro por completo y ambos gimieron de placer  
  
Esta vez Sara tambien sujeto con su otra pierna la cadera del Maou quedando con las piernas completamente abiertas mientras el Maou se lo cogia con toda soltura  
  
  
-awwww si Maou tomame, marcame, llename de ti  
  
El Maou en Yuuri estaba complacido con lo que escuchaba  
  
-que quieres de mi dimelo esposo mio  
  
-awwwwww quiero un hijo, quiero ser awwwwww ( una fuerte estocada en su interior que Sara juro que sintio hasta en el estomago) quiero ser tuyo por toda la eternidad gran Maou  
  
-lo seras  
  
En ese momento el Maou lo penetro aun con mas fuerzas y detuvo sus movimientos para comenzar a correrse en el interior de Sara, este al sentir el miembro latiendo dentro de si y golpeando repetidamente su prostata no dudo en comenzar a venirse sobre sus vientres.  
  
El Maou lo habia tomado, lo habia marcado y habia aceptado tener un hijo con el, Sara habia ganado.  
  
Tras un momento el Maou saco su goteante miembro del interior de Sara y coloco con cuidado sus piernas sobre el piso, Sara apenas podia sostenerse y sentia como escurrian de sus entrañas la semilla del Maou, este en un gesto provocativo tomo lo que chorreaba de entre las piernas del rubio y se lo dio a probar al oji- dorado gustoso lo tomo y lo lamio como si se se tratara de un manjar.  
  
El Maou lo miro un momento y se detuvo para tomar con cuidado el material de la bata de Sara y deslizarla por sus cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo ante el, sonrio complacido ante lo que veian sus ojos y procedio a quitarse el mismo el resto de la ropa que tenia puesta para quedar los dos en el mismo estado.  
  
Desnudos mirandose el uno al otro, respirando aceleradamente Sara aprovecho para fijar su mirada en el aun erguido miembro del Maou, sonrio de lado y lo tomo de nuevo en su mano  
  
-Parece ser que mi señor aun no esta satisfecho-se pego de nuevo al cuerpo de Yuuri mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo este lo recibio con los brazos abiertos y muy dispuesto a seguir  
  
-asi es, tu señor esta muy lejos de estar satisfecho (hasta ahora el Maou en Yuuri nunca habia emergido en un momento tan intimo y era obvio que tenia una mente e ideas propias ademas de que claramente no distinguia entre Saralegui y Wolfram la posima del olvido tambien lo habia afectado).  
  
Asi unieron de nuevos sus labios mientras Yuuri levantaba el cuerpo de Sara y lo llevaba a horcajadas hacia el mueble o sillon mas proximos, ni idea tenian ambos de que seria un dia que marcaria el destino de todos.  
  
Pero sobre todo sellaría la vida de Wolfram.


	10. Chapter 10

Aceptando la realidad

Yuuri abrio los ojos y no sabia distinguir donde se encontraba pero se topo con una rubia cabeza recargada en su pecho y por un instante se sintio feliz, habia estado soñando de nuevo con el chico rubio de ojos de verdes, escenas graciosas de los dos peleando, enamorandose, momentos de una hermosa ceremonia y de una noche de bodas, podia casi tocar esa fina figura desnuda ante el, todo lo que los rodeaba era bello y estaban iluminados con la luz de la luna...

Instintivamente acaricio los rubios cabellos cuando se percato que no era el rubio de ojos verdes el que estaba a su lado era Sara! Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y por el estado de la cama y lo pegagoso de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado... habia llegado a casa de su novio en un estado muy alterado y era obvio que perdio el control de lo que hacia porque no recordaba en que momento fue que termino teniendo sexo con el rubio de cabellos largos.

Sintio panico ante lo que habia hecho y a su mente solo venia una imagen: la del rubio de ojos verdes mirandolo desconsolado por lo que le habia hecho...

  
Wolfram abrio los ojos y se topo con un techo extraño, su esmeralda vista busco algo familiar pero no encontro nada y se asusto, acababa de soñar tan vividamente con su Yuuri, recordando como en un flash todos esos momentos vividos juntos, desde la primera que se encontraron hasta el momento de su primera noche juntos, peleas, bromas, malos entendidos, celos y separaciones. Toda su historia juntos...

Toco su pancita y sonrio al sentir un ligero movimiento de su bebé, al parecer a su hijo tambien le agradaba cuando pensaba en Yuuri, se preguntaba donde estaba en esos momentos, que hacia y con quien y si lo extrañaba.

Wolfram no sabia como expresar todo lo que sentia sobre todo cuanto le gustaria poder compartir este momento con Yuuri y que pudiera sentir a su bebé, que algun dia pudieran cuidarlo juntos.

Con esa triste idea se medio levanto de la cama y se topo con la imagen de Ulrike dormida en una silla a su lado, habia estado cuidandolo, sonrio con ternura al ver a la sacerdotisa en un estado tan lamentable, ambos habian perdido todo en una noche, ahora estaban atrapados en este sitio sin saber en quien confiar y lo peor de todo con miedo a ser encontrados.

Se miro asi mismo y se dio cuenta del estado de su camison, estaba desgarrado, roto y sucio, Ulrike lo sintio moverse y de inmediato se alerto

-Majestad ya ha despertado, quiere comer algo

Wolfram sonrio ante Ulrike

-no tengo tanta hambre, me gustaria mas poder darme un baño y quitarme estos andrajos

-espere un momento majestad

La pequeña mujer se levanto y se dirigio hacia una mueble, utilizando una silla logro abrir una puerta en la parte superior y saco distintas tunicas blancas para poder usarlas, le dio varias a Wolfram quien de inmediato tomo una y se cambio volviendo a recostarse en la cama al terminar.

-Ulrike que es exactamente este lugar?  
Wolfram estaba verdaderamente intrigado con el refugio

-Hace muchos años las sacerdotisas eramos tratadas como brujas por lo que era comun que fueramos asesinadas y asediadas, esto fue asi hasta que Shinou el primer maou llego, por lo que era necesario tener refugios para sobrevivir este es uno de ellos majestad

-entiendo

El oji verde se sintio triste al pensar todas las desgracias y problemas por las que ahora deberia pasar Ulrike por ayudarlo

-no lo lamento

-el que?- Wolfram se extraño ante las palabras de Ulrike

-ayudar a su majestad el Maou es mi deber en la vida, no lamento haber salido del templo, todo se termino para mi pero valdra la pena el sacrificio si logramos reunirlo de nuevo con Yuuri Heeka

-gracias Ulrike... yo tambien espero que podamos lograrlo

Ambos se tomaron de las manos esperando sacar lo mejor de esta situacion

Y de verdad muy dentro de su corazón Wolfram se preguntaba si Yuuri regresaria algun dia a su lado, pero ahora su prioridad debia ser mantenerse vivo hasta que naciera su bebé.

  
Para esos momentos todo era un caos en Shin Makoku, la noticia del rapto de Wolfram se extendio mas rapido que la polvora y ahora todos comenzaban a estar histericos, el castillo Pacto de Sangre no era la excepcion y ya Murata se encontraba ahi inyectando todo su veneno y desconfianza a quien se acercara a él

-excelencia no entiendo como pudo pasar esto

El moreno miraba de reojo a Gunter que estaba completamente descalibrado ante la noticia de la desaparicion del Maou Wolfram

-intente ponerlo a salvo pero fuimos atacados en el interior del templo, no tengo la menor duda de que alguien cercano a nosotros nos ha traicionado y esta dirigiendo toda esta guerra

-pero dice que tambien se han llevado a Ulrike? Porque harian algo asi? Que pretenden...destruirnos?  
Para que querrian a la sacerdotisa ...

-es obvio que los que estan detras de todo este plan estan desesperados, pero ahora necesito que me prestes un ejercito y que sean alertados los puestos de combate en la frontera los hermanos de su majestad el Maou Bon Bielefeld tienen que regresar de inmediato es prioridad encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, su majestad deberia estar en el templo su estado es muy delicado y su vida corre peligro

-no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando pero ya he mandado palomas mensajeras y espero para esta misma noche Conrad y Gwendal esten al tanto de lo ocurrido

-Gunter Von Christ por el bienestar del reino espero que asi sea

  
El sabio salio a toda prisa contando con que el pelimorado hiciera su trabajo y alarmara a tal grado a los hermanos de Wolfram que no tuvieran mas remedio que abandonar todo y venir a buscarlo.

  
Yuuri estaba congelado, era cierto que él y Sara habian comenzado a compartir la intimidad de tocarse pero esto habia sido demasiado, estaba metido en medio de algo que no sabia como controlar.

-Yuuri?  
La voz adormilada de Sara que en ese momento desperto y le sonrio de una forma tan dulce pero a la vez sensual que no hizo mas que inquietarlo

-Sa-Sara yo.... que fue lo que paso?

-Oh Yuuri en verdad no lo recuerdas? Estuviste tan ardiente hace un par de horas, nunca crei sentir algo asi, estuviste maravilloso incluso me llamaste esposo varias veces

Yuuri se paralizo al escucharlo

-que yo que?

-jajajajaja descuida se que se necesita mas que sexo para consolidar a una pareja pero no niego que la idea de que algun dia nos casemos me hizo sentir muy especial y mas cuando estabas siendo tan apasionado conmigo, ne Yuuri? Tienes hambre?

Sara estaba completamente despreocupado, en ese momento se levanto y Yuuri miro por completo su desnudez, este se motraba sin cohibirse y se notaba orgulloso de todas las marcas en su cuerpo todas hechas por Yuuri en un momento muy algido de pasion.

Pero Yuuri habia vuelto a ser ese mismo ser dulce y timido y no se explicaba que habia pasado, en ese momento lo recordo, su familia, las fotos, Shori... tenia que ver a su hermano...oh por dios que habia hecho?

En un campamento rodeado de fuego y muerte los hermanos de Wolfram se debatian sobre la mejor forma de debalitar al enemigo y terminar esta guerra, fue en ese momento que Yozak llego y por el estado en el que se encontraba tanto Conrad como Gwendal supieron que algo terrible habia pasado

-acabo de recibir noticias del castillo Pacto de Sangre

-que pasa Yozak que manda decir Gunter

-algo ha pasado

Los dos hermanos sintieron como la sangre se les helaba

-habla dinos que pasa- no era el estilo de Gwendal pero las ultimas semanas habian sido terribles y ya estaba llegando a un estado de completo agotamiento fisico y mental, ya ni siquiera habia podido ponerse a tejer y eso que estaba armando un lindo juego de animalitos para el bebé de Wolfram

-se trata de su majestad el Maou

-Wolfram? Que pasa con el habla Yozak-Conrad tambien comenzaba a sentirse angustiado

\- pasa que alguien ha raptado al Maou...

Continuara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo corto pero espero les guste, las cosas van a ponerse un poco complicadas para Yuuri y Wolfram... pero ya pronto estaran juntos lo prometo


End file.
